<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3:1 by Reijin_Hakumei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762539">3:1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei'>Reijin_Hakumei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Impact Play, Kinks, Kinktober, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partner Swapping, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Prostate Massage, Service Submission, Service Top, Size Difference, Submission, Total Power Exchange, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally getting Toshiro to admit to what had ended his last relationship a year ago and why he was so hesitant to date again, Rangiku drags him to a kink community event. And Toshiro is reminded exactly why she's his best friend.</p><p>Toshiro's entrance and settling in to the kink community. Written from Toshiro's POV and contains many poly relationships and partner switching. Written for Kinktober and hoping to update daily! The chapter title is the prompt for that day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abarai Renji/Hisagi Shuuhei, Abarai Renji/Hitsugaya Toushirou, Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Hisagi Shuuhei/Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>YukiShiro Ship Week and Archive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowXDJaggerjack/gifts">GrimmjowXDJaggerjack</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/gifts">SesshomaruFreak</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheAshTree62/gifts">OfTheAshTree62</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is gifted to GrimmjowXDJaggerjack for their Millionaire's Pets fic and if you somehow came across this first, make sure you go and read it! This work has been heavily influenced by theirs, I will freely admit, because their work is amazing and stuck with me long after I had read it, so much so that the seemingly odd pairings in this work just seem right to me now lol. 😁</p><p>Thank you to everyone that reads and reviews this fic, I'm going to try my best to update every day of Kinktober with that day's prompt. Reviews are like food and keep me motivated, so a special hug and thank you to everyone that leaves them! Especially on later chapters as it's usually the only feedback I have that people are reading. 🥰</p><p>Disclaimers will be at the beginning of each chapter that apply to that chapter. Keep in mind the tags for possible pairings that will make appearances and thank you for joining me on this ride! Happy Kinktober 🥳</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Disclaimer: Contains bondage, brat training, impact play</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 1: First Time</b>
</p><p>Toshiro was definitely out of his depth. He had just flashed his invitation and paid his entrance fee into a club called Numeros in downtown Houston. It was Thursday night, an off-night for the club - at least to the public. Rather, on the first Thursday every month, there was a private event hosted by the club owner for the local kink community. </p><p>So… Why on Earth was he here? Checking his leather coat and stashing the ticket in his wallet?</p><p>Rangiku. That’s why.</p><p>Is that not enough of an explanation? Well, it probably would be if you knew her. Let’s back up. </p><p>Rangiku was Toshiro’s best friend and partner in the company Toshiro managed to grow from a start up he had begun in high school. She was a couple of years older, able to be the “adult” for the necessary business transactions, was far better with people than him, and had a good head on her shoulders - she could always tell when someone was trying to swindle them. Toshiro ran the technological side of their business and kept the books. </p><p>He was a bit of a prodigy, really, graduating high school at sixteen and college by nineteen with a business degree, just so they’d be more official and finally, finally, he was taken a bit more seriously when he had to attend meetings with clients. Six years later, it was still the part he disliked most about his profession, necessary evil though it was sometimes when they <em> insisted </em> on meeting both partners before signing any contracts.</p><p>Six years… That seems like such a long time, but it hadn’t felt that way. In his third semester at college, Toshiro met someone that actually seemed to understand him and took him seriously. He hadn’t even realized he was gay until he started crushing on his new friend but Ran assured him that it had been obvious since she’d known him for not being flustered by her “gorgeous body”. Her words - and not incorrect, she was gorgeous - and Toshiro figured she had a point. </p><p>He had been fifteen when they first met, her a senior in high school, and Toshiro stepped in on a fight on her behalf. He found out later that she probably didn’t need any help from him but she’d been so amused that he’d managed to take the others out without any trouble that she instantly “adopted” him as “her introvert”. It wasn’t anything, really, you learned how to fight when your adoptive uncles were kendo instructors… </p><p>The thing was, Toshiro had always been short. Even now he was still only 5 foot 5 with shoes on, and his body <em> looked </em> rather delicate because, while his clothing fit, it wasn't <em> form-fitting </em> enough to reveal all the muscle from training over the years and people were continually surprised he could hold his own in a fight.</p><p>But we’re getting off track. </p><p>He finally had his first crush at seventeen.</p><p>Crush’s name was Sojiro Kusaka. He was nineteen, as almost all his classmates were, and he was smart, handsome, kind, with long ebony hair and bright violet eyes… And tall, but most were compared to Toshiro. Ran certainly was. Toshiro had never had anyone interested in him before, other than the extrovert that had “adopted” him, and perhaps that was a silly thing to form feelings on, but Toshiro was young and couldn’t help himself. </p><p>Odds were, they’d be in different classes next semester and go their separate ways… College friendships were usually fleeting like that, only lasting as long as common classes kept them together. Long nights studying appreciatively not alone built initial bonds but afterwards, the conflicts in schedules would force them to drift apart. At least, that is what Toshiro had observed. He hadn’t really experienced it himself yet. But he was prepared.</p><p>And then spring semester started and there he still was, this time in <em> two </em> shared classes. </p><p>Toshiro had turned eighteen over the break, old enough to finally get into some clubs around town, and Rangiku took advantage. Toshiro had complained a bit about it to Kusaka as it really wasn’t his scene, and Kusaka volunteered to join next time. </p><p>Toshiro finally understood what the entire fuss about dancing was. It was a completely different experience when you were attracted to the person you were dancing with. By the end of the night his crush was so completely obvious that Kusaka asked him out on a date with total confidence. </p><p>And they’d been together for six years. </p><p>It was great.</p><p>Until it wasn’t.</p><p>Kusaka had originally been supportive of his company, even though it meant Toshiro was working most of the time. Rangiku had also insisted that it was a terrible idea for Kusaka to become an employee as they were together - that whole "work and relationships weren’t a great" idea, especially with something as fragile as a startup - and Toshiro had agreed with her. Kusaka said he understood but overtime, as the company grew and Kusaka had difficulty finding a job where he could actually use the degree he’d earned, resentment and jealousy crept in. </p><p>At least, that was the version Ran had originally received of their separation. That they just drifted apart. But it had been far more than that. Kusaka could have gotten over that, Toshiro was sure, and he would have found his footing eventually. But, after a year's worth of time, Ran had finally wrung the truth out of him - and the reason he hadn’t been willing to just “try again” in the dating game.</p><p>Toshiro liked pain. And not like, a spanking from a partner from time to time, but actual pain. And Kusaka had called him a freak for it. It had been a complete accident, how they figured it out. Kusaka had been concerned and then just disgusted with him. Because Toshiro, thinking his partner would be willing to explore something like that with him, had asked him to hurt him again during foreplay.</p><p>Kusaka hadn’t touched him again. And six years of his life, all that built up intimacy and progress, gone, as Kusaka moved out that same week. He couldn’t even look at Toshiro anymore without disgust and, as hurt as he was, Toshiro realized that they hadn’t really been all that happy together for a while, and that at least he was still young when they finally broke apart. Had that event not come up, they may have spent six more lack-luster years together.</p><p>The worst part of the situation though was the psychological scar it had left Toshiro with. He wasn’t comfortable with what he now knew he wanted. Because it really was freakish, to enjoy pain that way, wasn’t it?</p><p>Rangiku had finally got him drunk enough to get the truth out of him and the next morning, holding his head against a hangover, she’d plopped an invitation to a private kink community event down on his desk and informed him he was going and she wasn’t taking no for an answer. His eyebrows had raised and he asked her how she had obtained such an invitation and she informed him that she’d answer that when he showed up.</p><p>So here he was, a week later, standing awkwardly as music pulsed around him, people with various states of dress from formal, to club, to barely anything at all, around him. Rangiku usually stood out in any room but the club was far larger inside than it had appeared outside, including what looked like a second floor if those balconies were accessible…</p><p>“Toshiro!” He turned, instantly relieved and not at all surprised by Ran’s choice in outfit. She was even taller in her high-heeled stripper boots, fishnets, and a gorgeous red dress. She smiled at him and Toshiro thought she looked more open than he’d seen her before - which was honestly saying a lot. “I’m so glad you came! And punctual as always, of course. Come on, we’ve been waiting for you!”</p><p>“We?” Toshiro asked but he went unanswered as she pulled him over to a section with several booths along one of the walls. A young man, perhaps a bit younger than Toshiro himself, if he had to guess, was seated at the booth that Rangiku gently pushed him into. </p><p>“Yukio, this is Toshiro, my partner at work I’ve told you about. Toshiro, this is Yukio. You two play nice, I’ll go get us drinks!” </p><p>Toshiro blinked. She was gone.</p><p>“Hey,” the younger man he was now seated next to said, offering his hand, “I’m guessing she didn’t tell you anything, did she? I’m Yukio, like she said.”</p><p>Toshiro shook it, mostly out of habit, “Toshiro. How do you know Rangiku? Since you seem to know how I do already.” The last part may have come out slightly bitter but Toshiro didn’t enjoy feeling out of control of situations and he hadn’t felt in control since walking in the door.</p><p>“Well, I’m her roommate, I guess you’d say.”</p><p>Toshiro frowned, “I thought Ran lived with her girlfriend, Nelliel.”</p><p>Yukio sighed, “She really didn’t tell you anything. Figures. Yes, Nelliel lives with us too, as does Starrk, the owner of this club, and his wife Tier.” Yukio paused, fidgeting a bit with his sleeve and biting his lip slightly as if in thought about what to say next. Toshiro took the opportunity to properly look at him. </p><p>He wore rather baggy black tripp pants but the bottom half had been zipped off so they looked like long shorts. Toshiro didn’t even know they still sold such things but he supposed one just had to buy them online. There were a couple chains, as was usual for the style, but not overly done. His shirt was a simple sleeveless NIN shirt, the letters a steel gray on black, and he wore a black newsboy cap of all things on his head. His golden blonde hair and startlingly green eyes contrasted beautifully against all the black he wore. </p><p>Not that Toshiro could really say anything with his black skinny jeans and simple black t-shirt. He didn’t own much that he thought would be appropriate for a club. As previously stated, not really his scene. He was sure his own teal eyes and white hair contrasted just as much, if not more so. He was amused, looking around, that he probably would have fit in just fine in his usual work suit.</p><p>Yukio seemed to have decided on his words as he abruptly continued, “Toshiro, how do you feel about poly?”</p><p>Toshiro’s eyebrows raised slightly, “Given our surroundings, I’m assuming you mean polyamourous relationships?” Yukio nodded, his expression a bit apprehensive. Toshiro shrugged, “I haven’t thought about it much. But I’m not really one to judge.” He certainly didn’t have the experience to judge such a thing after all, six years in a failed monogamous relationship had proved that.</p><p>Yukio seemed to relax a bit, “I suppose you wouldn’t have even showed up here if you were bothered by such things. Well, Ran, Nel, Tier, and Starrk are together. I met them a few months ago at a munch and after a few play sessions, Starrk agreed to take me on as my temporary master.” After that information dump, Yukio seemed to clam up again, biting on his already abused bottom lip. </p><p>Toshiro was quickly finding the mannerism endearing when he’d usually find such a thing childish and annoying. It probably helped that Yukio was adorable. And that wasn’t a word Toshiro used lightly, after it being used as his main describing adjective from almost everyone he had ever met, much to his own annoyance. But Yukio was an inch or two shorter than even him and with the baggy clothing, looked even more fragile. </p><p>He had a very delicate build and with his long blonde hair and large emerald eyes, he looked feminine enough that he could probably crossdress and completely get away with it. Toshiro’s face was too angular for such a thing, but Yukio had softer features, and no visible Adam's apple. It was a bit odd for Toshiro, as he was quickly realizing he found the younger man attractive, because Yukio was completely opposite his usual type. </p><p>He usually wanted someone who could take control from him, especially with his line of work, letting go was nice. Not that Kusaka had filled that need or really wanted to in that way, but he had had the proper build and body for it. Yukio… His build screamed submissiveness in a way that Toshiro hadn’t thought he’d like. </p><p>But he was surprisingly intrigued, a smirk forming on his lips, “Temporary master? Why temporary? And what exactly does that mean?” Toshiro hadn’t completely gone into this blind - he never did - but he didn’t want to trust anything he’d read off the internet completely and figured that the best way to know was usually to just ask. Also, he made a mental note to grill Rangiku later for keeping him in the dark about her <em> three other significant others. </em> For who knows how long. At least several months as they were already together when Yukio joined them.</p><p>Yukio blushed and Toshiro decided it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen, his smirk growing a bit at how flustered he was by the direct question, “Ah, well, I prefer to be in a total power exchange relationship, where there’s a master and a slave. I like serving my master, doing things for him, and making him happy. I’d rather my master only have one submissive, which isn’t the case with Starrk, that’s why our contract is temporary. Really they are just being very kind and taking me in. My parents cut me off after I hacked into something I shouldn’t have as a teenager… </p><p>“Anyway, that’s not important. I didn’t really have a place and Rangiku and Nelliel all but demanded Starrk take me on full time after one of our sessions and I admitted I was going back to the shelter in town. Kinda difficult to get work with a record, even if I didn’t actually hurt anyone with the hacks, and there was no way I could afford school as my parents are actually quite wealthy and even though I’m cut off, their income is what matters for grants and things. </p><p>“The sessions with Starrk were some of the only things keeping me grounded and going so I’m really grateful to all of them, Ran especially. We hang out quite a bit and she's managed to get me to open up more these past few months. I can’t pay any kind of rent but I keep the house in order. I actually really enjoy it, it makes me calm, having a role like that…” </p><p>Toshiro was a bit taken aback, honestly, he wasn’t expecting such a personal answer. But he hid it well. He was contemplating on how to respond as well as wondering how Rangiku could possibly take <em> this long </em> getting drinks when the music lowered and someone he actually recognised - Ran’s significant other that he’d met before, Nelliel - took the stage. </p><p>“Alright you lot! Comfy? Got your drinks? Getting there? Good! Let's bring out our boys! Tonight’s show will feature everyone's favorite Dom, Byakuya!” There was clapping and even some cheering and whistles as a very beautiful man walked on stage from behind the curtain. He had long, black hair that was braided in french braids away from his face and then left to hang freely down the back of his neck to touch his shoulder blades. He wore a suit and it fit him perfectly, both in cut and in image.</p><p>“And we’ll start the night with some bondage which means only one submissive will do!” Nelliel held out the mic and the entire crowd screamed “Ichigo!” with some cheering and laughter mixed in. </p><p>Another man, Ichigo presumably, took the stage, laughing with the crowd and a hand scratching at the back of his neck below his spiky <em> orange </em> hair. Toshiro had never seen a shade of ginger so orange, not even Rangiku’s ginger hair was quite that shade. </p><p>At a look from Byakuya Ichigo immediately stopped laughing, straitened his posture, walked over, and knelt in front of him, the crowd giving mixed appreciative responses. </p><p>“Good boy,” what had to be Byakuya’s voice was heard, his fingers carding through the ridiculously loud locks of hair, and Toshiro couldn’t help but shiver at the tone. No wonder he was such a favorite Dom. He didn’t know the man at all and he’d be willing to do almost anything he asked to keep hearing that voice.</p><p>“He’s great, isn’t he?” Yukio said, leaning in to be heard over the much more noisy crowd and Byakuya giving Ichigo instructions. Something about removing his shirt, as Ichigo was doing just that, and everyone was eating it up. He did have an incredible body, Toshiro conceded. “Byakuya is really respected in the community. Him and his partners actually do a lot of private training too, not just events like this.”</p><p>“He has more than one partner as well? Is that common?” Toshiro asked.</p><p>“It’s fairly common to play with multiple people, but to actually be in multiple contracts with full time partners like them is fairly rare. It’s difficult to find good fits and it’s a lot of work and communication to make sure everyone is good and happy with the relationship. There’s three shows tonight. I’m sure Renji and Shuhei, his other partners, will be on after Byakuya gets down tying Ichigo up. At the more exclusive events, this would be more like a training session, but the first Thursdays are really just for people that are interested in the scene and aren’t sure if they want to fully commit or not.”</p><p>Ichigo was getting very thoroughly bound, Toshiro noted, and looked rather blissed out by the process. “He seems to really be enjoying that.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s Ichigo’s main kink, bondage, he really gets off on it. If Byakuya didn’t know him so well he would probably come on stage just from that, but Byakuya knows how to edge him so that doesn’t actually happen on a night like tonight.”</p><p>Toshiro looked over at him with eyebrows raised, “You’re serious aren’t you?” </p><p>Yukio nodded, “Yeah, I’ve gotten to know the main crowd really well. I’m at all the nights, since I started living with Starrk. He’s the club owner, remember.”</p><p>"Yeah, you’d mentioned that before…” Toshiro said, focusing back on Ichigo’s expression. </p><p>“You seem interested,” Yukio commented after a minute.</p><p>“Um,” Toshiro said, a bit startled. He hadn’t realized he’d been so focused on the two on stage. Ichigo had a beauty about him, especially submitting like he was in front of so many people. But the trust and care between the two was blatantly obvious. Toshiro couldn’t help thinking… “It must be amazing, having a partner that knows you like those two do, and is willing to indulge your kinks.”</p><p>“Haven’t had any luck with that?”</p><p>“No,” Toshiro said rather quickly. </p><p>“Yeah, vanilla people don’t often understand,” Yukio said, “It can be pretty rough, especially if you discover a kink neither of you expected. I’ve seen it drive some people away pretty quick. And for what? Liking being tied up? Liking being told what to do? Liking a bit of pain?”</p><p>Toshiro went rigid and Yukio’s observant emerald eyes noticed right away. “Impact play hu? Yeah, that can be hard to stomach for some vanilla people. It does take a certain amount of skill as a Dom to be able to hurt their partner in a way that’s pleasurable and not actually damaging. And then there’s the whole physiological component of actually hurting your partner that they need to be able to handle. Keep watching though, I think you’ll enjoy the third scene tonight. Renji and Shuhei specialize in impact play.”</p><p>Ichigo was being gently unbound now, Byakuya taking great care in massaging each limb as it was freed. He didn’t stop talking to him, praising him and telling him exactly what he was going to do next. Ichigo was gone, completely sub-spaced out. Another man joined them on stage, this one with fishnet for a shirt, short spiky black hair, and of all things the number 69 tattooed on his left cheek. </p><p>“That’s Shuhei,” Yukio informed him, “He’ll take care of Ichigo off stage while Byakuya does a scene with Renji. Ichigo needs quite a bit of aftercare after a bondage session like this or he’ll drop.”</p><p>“Drop?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s awful, I’ve only experienced it a couple times. You feel abandoned and overly emotional because of how vulnerable a session made you, it can be overwhelming, especially if your Dom isn’t right there. But Shuhei and Ichigo have been taking care of each other after sessions for years and so Byakuya’s presence isn’t entirely necessary to prevent a drop for Ichigo, he trusts Shuhei completely. Besides, Byakuya will take Shuhei’s place with Ichigo after his session with Renji.”</p><p>“And what does the second session entail?”</p><p>Yukio laughed a bit, “I’m just going to let you watch, it’s pretty entertaining.”</p><p>Nelliel was back on the stage, introducing Renji, who sauntered out, waving. He even took off his shirt and threw it out into the crowd, the reason why obviously apparent. He was built, but even more mouthwatering than his sculpted muscles were the black tribal tattoos that seemed to be everywhere along his chest, down his back, across his lower ribs and following the cut lines of his abdomen below his teasingly loose pants. </p><p>Yukio was laughing softly beside him as Byakuya grabbed Renji’s incredibly long, vividly red, braided hair and yanked him back. Renji was actually larger and taller than Byakuya but Byakuya had no trouble bending his body backwards, Renji’s head on his shoulder, to say commandingly in his ear, “You do not even greet your master, Renji? And did I give you permission to remove any of your clothing?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t think I’m getting that shirt back,” Renji quipped out and Byakuya swept a leg out from under him, forcing him to take a knee.</p><p>“Have you figured it out yet?” Yukio asked from beside him.</p><p>Toshiro was a bit fearful for Renji’s safety as Byakuya did not look at all happy or impressed with him. “He’s provoking him on purpose, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Exactly, I knew you would get it. This is called ‘brat training.’ Renji is a switch, you see. He's usually the dominant in a scene but he’ll submit to Byakuya. He just makes him work for it. By the end of this Byakuya will have him nice and compliant. That’s when their scene will end and Shuhei will switch with Byakuya. I think this actually calms some of Renji’s energy down, especially before a scene with Shuhei. He has to be in full control for impact play and Byakuya centers him, as amusing as this is to watch. It’s actually quite common for them to play these three types of scenes in this order, even outside of shows.”</p><p>Toshiro sat back, enjoying the banter between the two and laughing with Yukio, his own laugh rather quiet and subdued but still there. He hadn’t felt this accepted, this free in a long while, certainly not when he had been with Kusaka. And Yukio was a breath of fresh air. He was far more open than he expected a stranger to be, but then, depending upon how much Ran had gossiped about him, perhaps Toshiro wasn’t nearly as much of a stranger to Yukio as he felt like the other was to him. Toshiro found that he was rapidly growing comfortable with the younger man. </p><p>And more attracted. </p><p>Toshiro had always seen himself as being the more submissive partner, especially when it came to scenes like BDSM, but he was realizing that there was a dominant side to him as well as he thought about binding Yukio like Byakuya had bound Ichigo. He found himself wanting to see that same blissed-out look on his adorable face, to see those expressive green eyes turn glassy with desire and have him follow his instructions… There wasn’t much he wouldn’t mind doing with the beautiful man next to him… Toshiro blinked, shaking his head out of his thoughts. It really had been way too long since he’d had any kind of sexual contact.</p><p>Renji was finally starting to submit without so much sass and Toshiro could tell the scene was winding down. Byakuya was starting to give him praise the same way he had done for Ichigo and it was obvious to everyone that, despite some of the more heated exchanges, these two also knew each other extremely well and really cared about and trusted each other. </p><p>Byakuya was instructing Renji how to prepare for Shuhei and giving him instructions on what he was to do with him. Toshiro was leaning forward, catching every word with rapt attention. Would they really do those things on stage? Toshiro felt his face becoming flush at Byakuya’s description alone, how was he supposed to sit through this third scene if they really did that on stage?</p><p>“You seem excited,” Yukio commented, smiling a bit and Toshiro noted that there wasn’t the slightest hint of a smirk, the other man was simply happy. “I told you you’d like their third scene. But what Byakuya’s doing here also has another purpose, it’s letting the crowd know so that if there is anything they aren’t comfortable with seeing, they can politely excuse themselves now. Look around though, what do you notice?”</p><p>Toshiro glanced around at the crowd and understood what Yukio was getting at, “No one is really leaving.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Yukio said, placing his hand next to Toshiro’s allowing his fingertips to touch the back of his hand, “Because impact play is fully accepted here. There’s nothing wrong with you wanting that, Toshiro. Not everyone does, but no one here will judge you for it. We don’t choose our kinks, after all. I enjoy a bit of impact play as well, although I prefer hands to toys.”</p><p>Toshiro turned to him, teal eyes catching emerald, “You do?”</p><p>Yukio nodded, “Yeah, so I understand. Renji’s amazing, you’ll see. And Shuhei loves every second of it. I’ve never seen someone get off on pain the way Shuhei does, it’s something else. But that doesn’t make him a freak, just different, and I think that level of submission is amazing.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Toshiro hummed, his focus returning to the stage, watching Byakuya leave and Shuhei was introduced by Nelliel. He could still feel Yukio’s fingertips on the back of his hand but did nothing to remove them. It actually felt rather nice, and if the younger man was interested in him, Toshiro certainly wasn’t going to complain. Yukio was beautiful in a way Toshiro hadn’t encountered before. He was even half tempted to ask him out, more so after the other had admitted to enjoying a bit of impact play himself. </p><p>Though, Toshiro probably couldn’t give him exactly what he needed. He didn’t know <em> how </em> to be a dominant the way Yukio would need, if he was a total power exchange submissive. He knew what that was, someone that lived their role 24/7. That took a rather experienced dominant to be able to fulfill and Toshiro certainly wasn’t that. He glanced back over at those stunning green eyes. He always had been a quick learner though… And Yukio obviously knew who to ask. Byakuya would probably be at the top of that list.</p><p>His attention snapped back to the stage as Renji began to work on Shuhei, his voice like velvet between strikes. He didn’t even have a toy in his hand yet, just using his open palm.</p><p>Toshiro felt himself flush immediately and harden a bit in his tight skinny jeans. </p><p>And Renji, he decided, he <em> definitely </em> needed to get Yukio to introduce him to Renji.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hickeys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: Impact play, grinding, light submission</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 2: Hickeys</b>
</p><p>Yukio was right. Renji was amazing. His muscles flexed as he worked, his voice was like velvet as he spoke both utterly filthy and sweet things into Shuhei’s ear, the crowd able to hear only due to the mic that was taped to his bare chest. </p><p>Shuhei didn’t have a mic but he didn’t really need one. He cried out in a lovely way, his voice clearly colored with want as Renji slapped his ass, barely covered by incredibly short black leather shorts that clung to him like a second layer of skin. The rest of his legs were bare, even his feet, and that fishnet top did nothing to hide his pleasingly toned abs and chest. He was more lithe than Renji but the difference suited him. </p><p>Renji currently had him in some sort of chair, Shuhei kneeling on what would usually be the seat. The back of the chair went up and then back, completely padded in black leather, providing a surface for Shuhei to rest his forearms against, his ass completely on display and those shorts leaving very little to the imagination. And he loved it, it was obvious. He must also have an exhibitionist kink - Renji clearly did, from his actions earlier - and the two were putting on an incredible show. </p><p>Renji would hit him three times in fairly quick succession, each harder than the last if the intensity of Shuhei’s cries were any indication. And then he would stop for a minute or two, caressing the perfect ass that he had just abused, Shuhei moaning through it, keeping the posture Renji demanded he hold throughout the entire time. </p><p>Toshiro was tunnel visioned, he couldn’t take his eyes off them. He found himself wanting to be in both positions - desperately wanting to be in Shuhei’s position - but also Renji’s… With Yukio on that chair, emerald eyes tearing up in pained pleasure and frustration as his lust grew… Toshiro just knew he’d sound lovely.</p><p>He was fully hard, his hand clenched and trembling on the table. He felt Yukio’s fingers trailing along the back and up his arm in what was most likely a soothing motion, but really it was just turning him on more. <em> No one </em> had really touched him that way in a year, and Kusaka, near the end, hadn’t exactly been very cuddly either. He kept his fist clenched tight, partially to prevent himself from grabbing Yukio in some inappropriate manner. After all, they had barely just met, even if it was in highly sexual circumstances and it seemed like Yukio was interested in him. Interested didn’t mean grab me and have your way with me, and Toshiro had far better manners than that. </p><p>Or he did.</p><p>And then Renji unhooked a crop from his belt. </p><p>That leather looked soft even from their distance from the stage and he was lovingly tracing it across Shuhei’s thighs and back. He was having him sit so that his back arched slightly forward, his hands clinging to the rest on the back of the chair he was in, still kneeling on the padded leather. Renji started lightly hitting him with the crop, teasing really, nothing that would hurt, until Shuhei was visibly shaking from anticipation. Renji’s voice was so silky when he asked, “Ready?” that Toshiro answered with him as Shuhei responded.</p><p>
  <em> “Yes…” </em>
</p><p>The first real strike was across the left half of his back. Shuhei cried out, his voice half-scream, half-moan. Toshiro groaned so low it was practically a growl, his hand that he had kept clenched and to himself for so long finally grabbing for Yukio’s teasing fingers and trapping them within his grasp. He couldn’t handle both anymore, the sensation of Yukio practically petting him and the show playing out on stage... He’d embarrass himself in the booth otherwise untouched at this rate and he didn’t feel comfortable with that. </p><p>Renji’s other hand pet where he’d just connected with the crop, his fingers light on the abused skin, until he pulled it back and hit the other side with the same strike. Twin red marks were blossoming on Shuhei’s back and the man was panting, trying to keep his position and be as still as he was able, though he was clearly shaking in pleasure. Renji continued, less time between strikes as Shuhei’s endorphins climbed and Toshiro could tell he was asking for more between his moans, and <em> harder. </em> </p><p>Yukio was right about him too. Shuhei really did love this, and this was probably the best thing Toshiro could have seen tonight to finally not feel like such a freak. Because the crowd was loving it too, watching Shuhei lose himself in pain and pleasure, begging to be hit even harder, Renji being careful and calculated in exactly where and how hard he actually was hitting him, keeping him in a deep sub-space. He doubted that Shuhei was even aware of the audience anymore and he suddenly realized why he hadn’t been given a mic - nor had Ichigo, now that he thought about it. </p><p>They weren’t acting. They weren’t watching what they were saying. They had no filter in that position, were just saying what they honestly wanted and felt, and the lack of a mic was to put them even more at ease to keep them in that space, so that they didn’t feel at all self conscious about their letting go - either now, during the moment, or afterward. For Shuhei, the crowd had ceased to matter, and if Toshiro was interpreting what his lips were saying correctly, he was all but begging Renji to allow him to come. </p><p>Toshiro’s grip on Yukio’s trapped fingers tightened and he heard his companion moan quietly next to him. The sound, light and breathy and obviously unintentional, managed to pull his teal eyes away from the stage. Which Yukio wasn’t watching at all. Yukio was watching <em> him. </em> He was flush, his lip so abused from being bitten that it was slightly bleeding, and those green eyes were impossibly bright and glassy. </p><p>“I need some air,” Toshiro said abruptly, because he was far too close to pinning Yukio to the back of the booth and devouring that utterly sweet looking mouth. Between the stage and his companion’s obvious attraction to him, he was not in the right headspace to be initiating anything without regretting it later. </p><p>Yukio bit his lip again and Toshiro practically lost his will at the action but the younger man had nodded in a jerking motion and was using their joined hands to pull Toshiro after him out of the booth. They were completely ignored, everyone hyper focused on the stage, as Yukio guided them around the room and through a side door. A staircase was on the other side and Yukio gently pulled him after him as he climbed the rather narrow stairs, the gothic decorations of the club below following them onto this second floor hallway.</p><p>He seemed to know where he was going, but then he lived with the owner, so he probably knew every place within the building by now. They passed several doors until they came to the end, Yukio fishing out a key and unlocking it before ushering Toshiro into the room beyond, closing and locking the door behind them. </p><p>The room was definitely not helping Toshiro clear his head. There was equipment, clearly cared for and well-maintained, throughout the room, including one of those same types of chairs that Shuhei had been kneeling on, and a rather large bed off to the side. Yukio ignored all of that though, walking across the room and using his one free hand to open a set of swinging doors to a balcony, the noise of the city around them and the night air slightly clearing Toshiro’s fevered thoughts. </p><p>Yukio leaned against the balcony, the railing sturdy against his back, and used their still-joined hands that Toshiro had only tightened at the sight of the room to pull Toshiro closer to him, his green, green eyes filled with a cautious desire as they locked with teal. </p><p>“You look positively murderous right now,” Yukio said softly, “I don’t know if you want to kill me or kiss me.”</p><p>“Probably a bit of both,” Toshiro admitted, his voice low and husky, still impossibly hard and Yukio’s words and actions doing the opposite of calming him down. “You’d like me to hurt you like that, wouldn’t you?” He tightened his grip on Yukio’s fingers even further, causing the smaller male to shudder and gasp.</p><p>Toshiro closed the distance between them, bringing the already trapped hand around Yukio’s back, on the other side of the railing, his other hand deftly capturing his still free one and holding both together, pinning him between the railing and his body. Yukio’s stunning green eyes widened as he arched into him, then those eyes fluttered and he whimpered as their bodies became flush against each other. “Toshiro,” he murmured, the plea obvious in his voice.</p><p>“You didn’t answer me,” Toshiro said, that growl-like quality still present and his tone still low. He found that he was thoroughly enjoying this. Very rarely did he feel this completely in control of another person. He avoided people, generally. But with Yukio it was just different. Yukio <em> wanted </em> him to control him, it was clear, and more than a little heady. He hadn’t been <em> wanted </em> by anyone in any way since… He really couldn’t remember. </p><p>“Yes, Toshiro,” Yukio admitted, “I would like that very much.” He was so flushed and admitting what he just had only increased the adorable color on his face and down his neck. Yukio felt amazing against him. He was surprisingly very hard and fit, not really what Toshiro was expecting, especially with such baggy clothes, but he loved the surprise. He clearly had to have some physical hobbies to stay this lithely toned and Toshiro very much approved of the result. He felt every inch the man he has, even with such soft femine features in his face and with his longer hair. </p><p>Toshiro used his teeth to grab the newsboy cap and tossed it to the side, mostly so that it wouldn’t accidentally get knocked off and fall to the street below them. Teal refocused on emerald eyes, darting to the lip that was once again being abused, growling at the sight, “You shouldn’t bite your lip so much, you’re causing it to bleed.”</p><p>Yukio stilled before releasing it, responding with a quiet, “Yes sir.”</p><p>Oh Toshiro was in trouble. He had to reign this back in. He didn’t know enough to do a scene, which is where this was quickly escalating to, and Yukio was clearly falling deeper into his sub TPE (total power exchange) role. Toshiro knew enough to know that going down that path without talking clearly with Yukio beforehand and drawing up a contract between them would be dangerous for the submissive and the last thing Toshiro wanted to do was damage him. Yukio was as sweet as he was adorable, he would never be able to live with himself if he screwed this up. </p><p>“Yukio,” Toshiro said, his voice as commanding as he could make it through his own desperate lust, “Yukio we can’t do a scene. We haven’t discussed it, we don’t have a contract, we don’t know each other's soft and hard limits, we barely just met.”</p><p>Yukio seemed to flinch against him at his words, “I know, I’m sorry sir. I shouldn’t have let us get this far, being the more experienced.” Those emerald eyes turned even more glassy and had a hint of sadness there that Toshiro decided immediately that he disliked.</p><p>“Shhh, this isn’t your fault,” Toshiro assured. “Well, not entirely,” he amended, pressing against him, crushing him further into the railing and their arousals sliding deliciously against each other, both unbearably hard. <em> “This </em> is entirely your fault,” Toshiro growled, his hips moving almost without his permission. Yukio was shaking and released a soft gasp and whimper at the sensation, arching even further into him. </p><p>“We don’t need to do much more than this, sir,” Yukio gasped out, “I’m sure I can come like this, please Toshiro, don’t stop.”</p><p>Just this? Just sliding his body against Yukio’s pinned one, the night air around them feeling cool against heated skin? Now that he was doing it, he really didn’t know if he could force himself to stop anyway. After so long without sexual contact, Yukio was cold, clear water to a man dying of thirst. </p><p>“Not much more than this?” Toshiro clarified, his movement continuing as Yukio trembled against him. </p><p>Half-hooded green eyes captured teal as he requested, “Not much more but… I would very much like it if you kissed me, sir.”</p><p>Toshiro laughed, he couldn’t help it. Yukio was utterly endearing, a mixture of shy, timid, quietly bold, and free with his desire. “Well, you have been very good, so I think you’ve earned a kiss,” Toshiro said, still chuckling a bit. </p><p>He leaned down to capture his lips, tasting the slight taste of iron from Yukio’s abuse of his lower lip but it was quickly covered by the taste of Yukio himself. Toshiro freely dominated the kiss, Yukio gasping into him, tasting every inch of his sweet mouth.</p><p>He moved his hands that were keeping Yukio’s hands pinned behind the railing to direct Yukio to hold onto the railing himself, small fingers wrapping around the black iron of the bars. Toshiro released him long enough to say, “Don’t let go until I tell you to,” before returning to the kiss, feeling Yukio’s grip tighten on the bars within his own hands and taking that as a sign that he would obey. </p><p>Now free, Toshiro’s hands came to clutch at Yukio’s hips, his first two fingers threading through the belt loops, free of a belt, and he held him firmly against him, moving Yukio’s hips to follow his rhythm as he pushed them both towards release. This was <em> grinding, </em> really, people <em> danced </em> like this, and as far as sexual intimacy was concerned, this was pretty low on the list.</p><p>And Toshiro had never felt more turned on in his life. </p><p>Maybe it was the show before. Maybe it was finally feeling accepted for something that had caused so much shame. Maybe it was just <em> Yukio, </em> the minx whimpering so perfectly against him, so wonderfully submissive and honestly loving every second of this. But Toshiro was barely holding off his own orgasm, only the thought of making sure Yukio came as well keeping him on the edge without toppling over it.</p><p>Yukio needed more air, Toshiro could tell, and he released him from the kiss to trail kisses down his jaw and neck instead, Yukio panting and his trembling increasing. Yukio raised his left leg to hook around Toshiro’s waist and Toshiro tightened his grip on his hips, easily holding him as Yukio’s right leg came up as well. Toshiro thrust into him, the feeling of his hard length sliding along his own driving him crazy. Yukio most definitely hadn’t gone as long as Toshiro had since he’d last had sex, needing more stimulation to come like this, but Toshiro still managed to hold off his own release that he so desperately wanted to let go.</p><p>“Toshiro,” Yukio was panting his name, “Toshiro, ngh, yes, please, I’m so close.”</p><p>Toshiro started sucking on the neck he was kissing, hickeys being left in his wake, trying to distract himself from being edged after so long with nothing. The last hickey was rather harsh, Toshiro’s teeth scraping against the smooth skin and sucking hard, and that’s what did it. Yukio cried out Toshiro’s name, shuddering and curling into him as he came, Toshiro groaning as he finally allowed himself to let go as well. </p><p>“Fuck,” Toshiro muttered, trying to catch his breath. Yukio hummed against him, his feet lowering back to the ground, and he was peppering kisses along Toshiro’s neck and collar bones.</p><p>“You looked like you needed that,” Yukio murmured, his expression light and happy, his lips and tongue still tasting every part of his neck he could reach though he was being careful not to leave any marks. Right. Yukio knew what he did for a living. Toshiro felt a rush of warmth towards the smaller male. How adorably considerate, considering their situation. Yukio’s neck was <em> littered </em> in Toshiro’s marks.</p><p>“You have no idea,” Toshiro admitted quietly, catching his mouth and kissing him with a bit less heat, just enjoying the feeling. Yukio whined against him and Toshiro broke the kiss, chuckling, “We probably should go find Ran, hu? Although I’m not exactly looking forward to spending the rest of the night all sticky…”</p><p>“You don’t have to, we’re about the same size and this room is mine, here at the club. I have some clothes stashed here.”</p><p>“Really? This is your room?”</p><p>“Yeah… all of the rooms up here, they’re kind of like private rooms that people can rent and keep their desired toys and equipment in, instead of turning a room in their home into such a place. As one of Starrk's subs, he gave me the key to this one and it’s mine, as long as I’m contracted with him anyway. Everything in there is Starrk’s of course, I couldn’t afford anything like that, but it’s all only stuff I enjoy being used on me…”</p><p>Toshiro smirked, “You seem like you enjoy a lot then.”</p><p>Yukio blushed, “Y-yeah… I do hu?”</p><p>Toshiro stepped away, taking in the sight of him against the railing, still clutching the bars tightly with his hands. He really was breathtaking. “Yukio,” Toshiro started, his voice taking on a serious tone, “I’d like to become what you need.”</p><p>Yukio bit his lip but at narrowed teal eyes he immediately released it, blushing as he said, “I’d really like that, Toshiro.”</p><p>“I can easily support you, I’m not worried about that, but I have no training when it comes to this type of thing, and I know enough to know that I’ll need training for the type of relationship and contract that you require.”</p><p>Yukio’s smile was beautiful as he said, “You’re right, but I know you’d make an amazing master, Toshiro. I can talk to some of the others, I’m sure they’d be willing to train you. I’d really like to make this work I… I really like you, Toshiro,” he admitted, blushing endearingly.</p><p>Toshiro chuckled, teal eyes sweeping over the hickeys again, “I should hope so. Rangiku is going to take one look at your neck and I’m never going to hear the end of it. You can release the bars, by the way. You really are amazing Yukio, you know that? You really would have kept holding them until I told you to stop, wouldn’t you, even if I had left you here in the room?”</p><p>Yukio’s blush deepened as he slowly released the bars and brought his hands to fidget with the hem of his sleeveless shirt, “You wouldn’t have done that anyway. I can tell. You’re a good person, Toshiro, not a bit of cruelness about you. That’s partly why you would make such a good master.”</p><p>Toshiro gave a lopsided smile, “Partly?”</p><p>“Well,” Yukio muttered, “You’re also gorgeous and sexy as hell.”</p><p>Toshiro’s teal eyes widened at Yukio’s words and, with a growl, he pulled him into a fierce kiss.</p><p>Yukio was a bit dazed when he was finally released, “What did I say?”</p><p>“It was what you <em> didn’t </em> say.”</p><p>“Well, tell me what that was so I can continue to not say it.”</p><p>Toshiro just grinned.</p><p>After so many years, he had finally found a partner that didn’t think of him first as being “cute.”</p><p>Yes, Toshiro decided, he was definitely going to keep him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Orgasm Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: Orgasm Denial, edging, prostate massage, anal insertion</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 3: Orgasm Denial</b>
</p><p>Yukio had been right, of course, they were similar enough in size that he was able to wear some of his clothes back down to the club so he didn’t have to spend the rest of the night uncomfortable after cleaning himself up in the attached en suite in the room. The only pants he had that weren’t those baggy Tripp pants were form-fitting black leather, which was more Toshiro’s style and had accepted with a smirk as Yukio mumbled, “I think I’ve really only worn these once anyway, go ahead and keep them, they’d look amazing on you…”</p><p>“Are these really yours to give?”</p><p>Yukio blushed, “Um, well…”</p><p>Toshiro kissed him quickly, “Don’t fret, I’ll return them, I can always buy my own if you want to see me in black leather so badly,” he finished with a smirk before he disappeared into the en suite to change, resisting the temptation to drag Yukio in there with him. The other was absolutely addicting.</p><p>Finding Rangiku when they returned downstairs to the club was no issue, she grabbed his arm as soon as they re-emerged and pulled him along after her to a booth with Nelliel and, low and behold, real drinks. </p><p>“So you did actually go to get drinks?” Toshiro asked, noting the placement of the booth. It had a clear sightline to where they had been seated before.</p><p>“Of course! I’ve never lied to you, not once!” Rangiku exclaimed, pouting. Then she grinned, “I never said I was returning to that specific table.”</p><p>“Oh?” Toshiro muttered, feeling his right eyebrow twitch.</p><p>“I wasn’t about to cock-block our sweet Yukio here,” she said in an endearing tone, pulling Yukio over to her side and giving him a side-hug, his face flushing as his cheek was pressed against her large, soft breasts. </p><p>“What?!” He stammered out.</p><p>“I knew you two would be great for each other,” Rangiku continued, all but cooing at Yukio, his emerald eyes flashing at Toshiro, clearly begging for help.</p><p>“Matsumoto,” Toshiro commanded, noting how she stiffened and Yukio’s eyes fluttered slightly, a smirk tugging at his severe look but his expression remained unchanged, “release Yukio, you’re smothering him.”</p><p>Rangiku pouted but released the smaller male, Yukio immediately scooting over to press against Toshiro’s side while he chuckled, wrapping an arm around his lower back. “I’ve got you.”</p><p>“You could kill someone with those!” Yukio stammered.</p><p>Nelliel’s clear laughter rang out, “Yeah, but it’s a great way to die…” She ended her comment by nuzzling into Rangiku’s chest, the busty strawberry blonde blushing at her girlfriend’s free spirit and utter lack of caring in showing her appreciation. </p><p>“It’s not like you're any smaller,” Rangiku smirked, her hand tracing along the side of one of Nelliel’s large breasts.</p><p>“Rangiku…” Toshiro scolded.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be such a spoil-sport, you obviously had your fun tonight with Yukio, kid’s neck looks like a mess. And don’t think I didn’t notice that those aren’t your pants…”</p><p>Toshiro fell silent, because she was <em> right, </em> of course, but he wasn’t going to admit to anything. He also wasn’t going to thank her for leaving him and Yukio on their own, though he <em> was </em> grateful. He didn’t have to though, she already knew by the fact that he hadn’t told her off for doing so, her smirk said it all. </p><p>So he changed the subject, “Which one of those drinks is mine?”</p><p>Nelliel slid over a short, rounded glass to himself, filled with ice and a dark liquid. She slid a frosted, taller glass to Yukio whose eyes immediately lit up and drank deeply from the straw, moaning a bit at the taste. Toshiro chuckled at the younger male, “Is that really what I think it is? They have mudslides here?”</p><p>Rangiku chuckled, “Starrk added an ice machine for them specifically for Yukio since he loves them so much. I don’t think Starrk can deny him much of anything.”</p><p>Yukio promptly blushed, “It’s not like I ask him to do anything…”</p><p>Nelliel smiled, saying, “That’s exactly why he does it though. You matter to us Yukio, all of us. Isn’t that right, Toshiro?”</p><p>Toshiro chuckled again, his right hand fingers tracing Yukio’s lower ribs from where his arm was still wrapped around, he left hand swirling his own drink, “He’s definitely growing on me.” Toshiro loved the deepening of that blush which his words caused, raising his glass and taking a careful sip before teal eyes widened and he drank more deeply with an appreciative moan, Yukio shivering into him at the sound. “Rangiku, where did you manage to find blackberry Leroux Jezynowka brandy? I’ve never seen this in a bar.”</p><p>Another voice answered, this one deep with a slight raspy tone, “She may have suggested that we carry it to the owner, claimed it was the best brandy, that her best friend would know.” Toshiro turned to see a tall, older man with dark wavy hair and sharp icy blue eyes giving him a disarming smile, holding out his hand, “You must be the business partner we’ve heard so much about, Toshiro right?”</p><p>Yukio straightened a bit beside him, lowering his head, his voice hesitant and questioning, “Sir?”</p><p>So this had to be Starrk then, Toshiro thought, taking the offered hand in a strong grip and shaking it. He was older than Toshiro had been expecting, but there was no denying that the man still looked incredibly handsome and his age lent him a level of natural dominance and maturity that he was certain helped the other in his role as Yukio’s current, though temporary master. “Yes, I’m Toshiro Hitsugaya, and you are Starrk?”</p><p>Starrk grinned, “Yep, and I see my pup has taken a liking to you. Well pup?”</p><p>“Yes master,” Yukio replied immediately, his head still bent slightly and his eyes on the table, “Thank you for allowing me to play tonight master.”</p><p>Toshiro sent a questioning look to Starrk who laughed freely, leaning over and running his fingers through Yukio’s fine blonde hair. “Yukio’s a perfect pet, Toshiro, he never would have taken you up to his play room without my permission. He texted me and got my approval long before you two ever left your table, not that you noticed, you seemed very engrossed with the show… Those four tend to do that though, we’re lucky that they’re willing to perform for us like that. I was sitting here with Ran and Nelliel the entire time. You two do make quite the stunning pair, who was I to get in the way of that?”</p><p>Starrk waved his hand dismissively while Toshiro absorbed that. He supposed that made sense. He knew of Yukio’s role, it would have been strange for him to act unless he had permission, after all he was a 24/7 TPE submissive, he didn’t drop his role. That also meant that Yukio had been planning what happened on the second floor, or at least hoped for it, the conniving minx. Toshiro felt a bit ganged up on, honestly, but he couldn’t really hold it against any of them. </p><p>Yukio was completely open and honest about what he wanted from him, and he was only honoring his contract to Starrk by requesting permission to pursue Toshiro. And of course Starrk had been observing, Yukio was his responsibility while they were contracted. And Ran was… Ran. His best friend, trying to do what was best for him, which she apparently thought was to allow Yukio to seduce him. And the woman hadn’t been wrong when it concerned his life so far, not even when it came to Kusaka, warning him about giving away his heart so freely to the first person who had shown any interest in it.</p><p>Was he just repeating that mistake here? Well, he had her support this time, obviously, and Rangiku knew Yukio well. If anything, she was probably worried about <em> Toshiro </em> hurting <em> him. </em> </p><p>“Master,” Yukio addressed and Toshiro shivered at the tone. He decided right then that he wanted to earn that title himself from the smaller male, the word said so reverently from his sweet lips, “Toshiro has requested training.”</p><p>“Oh?” Starrk said, those piercing grey-blue eyes catching Toshiro’s teal, “You want to learn? Learn what, exactly?”</p><p>Toshiro thought about his answer before giving it, “I am not sure if I can answer that completely, sir, as I am very new to all of this. Rangiku only gave me the invitation to attend tonight last week. What I can say for certain is that I am very interested in the bondage and impact play that was demonstrated on the stage tonight.”</p><p>Starrk smiled, “An honest answer good. That’s very good. That’s the most important thing to always be in this community, honest to not only others, but yourself. So you are interested in bondage and impact play, not unlike our Yukio here.” He leaned forward as he asked, “Which role did you see yourself in?”</p><p>“Both,” Toshiro answered honestly. “At first, the submissives role,” he clarified, “but I couldn’t also help imagining myself in Byakuya’s or Renji’s roles, with Yukio as my submissive.” He held Starrk’s gaze as he said it. He wasn’t ashamed of Yukio or his desire for the smaller male and he understood that part of Starrk’s role here was to look out for him, to make sure Yukio wasn’t simply being used by someone experimenting and trying to find themselves. Toshiro could never do that to him, he was far too open and trusting of him, a trust he did not want to damage. He had never met someone like Yukio before, someone so deserving of being cared for, simply because of how willing they were to give of themselves.</p><p>Starrk nodded in approval, saying, “So that would make you a switch. It’s not common in the community, but some people truly love both roles, Renji is a very good example of that. Here’s what we’ll do, since your interest is in my pet - and he’s obviously interested in you - I’ll do your first training myself. We’ll do a scene with Yukio’s preferred kinks, so that you fully understand what he needs and to make sure you two are really compatible. You will participate in the scene as much or as little as you are comfortable with and may change your mind at any time.”</p><p>Toshiro agreed to his terms, exchanging numbers with both him and Yukio as Nelliel commented, “Wow Starrk, you never train newbies yourself. I never thought I’d see the day.”</p><p>Rangiku chuckled, “Toshiro is Starrk’s type dear, he loves his men petite and exotic looking, one of the reasons he couldn’t resist Yukio, even with us already contracted to him." </p><p>Starrk sighed, “You’re not wrong Ran, but you don’t need to call out my fetishes like that. How am I supposed to deny these two? Could you?”</p><p>Rangiku and Nelliel both laughed at his defeated expression, like he really didn’t have a choice. Rangiku winked at Toshiro, “You should feel honored, Toshiro, Starrk really doesn’t do this for just anyone.”</p><p>Toshiro nodded, giving his thanks to the older man, his right fingers still tracing along Yukio’s lower ribs and lightly playing on the abs he could feel quiver beneath his loose, sleeveless shirt. He couldn’t get enough of <em> touching </em> the younger man, he was so utterly responsive. He scheduled to meet with the two of them that Saturday as it was his first day off from work, and they would need to go over the details of Yukio’s contract and draw up a temporary one between the three of them. Toshiro was instructed to come to the meeting with his own list of hard and soft limits, with the understanding that, as he learned and experienced more, that list may change, especially in the beginning.</p><p>At bar close, only Midnight due to the day of the week, Toshiro bid the group farwell, Yukio stealing a kiss before he departed. Toshiro smiled at the memory, the submissive’s hand boldly clutching his plain black t, his actions hesitant and determined at the same time as he lightly brushed his lips across Toshiro’s when he made to leave the booth. Toshiro had smiled against the quivering lips, pressing more firmly back against him, his arm wrapping back around and pressing his fingertips into those hard lower abs, causing Yukio to groan in the back of his throat. </p><p>He broke away quickly, not wanting to be too uncomfortable when his Uber arrived - that was an awkward situation he desperately wanted to avoid - and tried to quickly memorize Yukio’s beautifully flushed face and utterly wanton expression. If he had had any doubts how much the other man wanted him, they were officially gone now. It had taken all his willpower to leave him there, but he had a very full, busy day tomorrow and there were many things to discuss before he could allow himself to be alone again with the lovely submissive. Yukio was too addicting, especially to someone starved of affection for so long.</p><p>Friday dragged on and Rangiku, thankfully, didn’t mention the previous night at work. He was very grateful to her for keeping the two separate. Friday night dragged on as well, Toshiro finally finding some fitful sleep somewhere around 1 AM. He usually had no trouble with his sleep, but the anticipation of the following day was getting to him. He couldn’t stop imagining Yukio - and even Starrk to a certain degree - and his thoughts were keeping him both highly aroused and annoyingly awake.</p><p>Finally, Saturday morning arrived, and Toshiro arrived promptly back at the club, exactly at their pre-negotiated time as he always did for any meeting. Yukio was waiting on him, grinning widely as soon as he spotted him, letting him into the building, the front door locking behind him. </p><p>“You really came,” Yukio said, relief and happiness clear on his face.</p><p>Toshiro chuckled, his hands catching around the slim waist and bringing Yukio’s smaller form to mold against his front, capturing those sweet lips as Yukio tilted up his face to keep eye contact with him. Just over a day, that’s all it had been, how could he have missed feeling him against him this much? </p><p>“Were you really worried?” Toshiro asked against his lips, shifting so that his half hard cock slid deliciously againsts Yukio’s. “I haven’t been able to get you out of my head. You have no idea what you do to me, Yukio.”</p><p>Yukio whined a bit, his voice breathy as he stammered out, “Master is waiting upstairs for us. He had a table placed in my room for us to talk about everything.” That clearly obligatory message out the way, he desperately pressed his lips against Toshiro’s before quickly breaking away, admitting, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, either. Thank you, Toshiro.”</p><p>Toshiro grinned, swatting his ass and causing Yukio to let out a desperate moan and press further into him before Toshiro spun him around, swatting his ass again saying, “Lead the way, minx. Let’s get through this paperwork quickly so Starrk can show me how to properly play with you.”</p><p>A short, familiar trip later and Toshiro was back in the room where he’d first seen Yukio come undone, the memories causing him to harden a bit more in the leather pants he had worn. These were his own - he had bought them the previous day on his way home from work, seeing as he still had every intention of returning Yukio’s to him and Yukio seemed to love seeing him in them. There was indeed an added table with three chairs, the two empty ones seated across from one another.</p><p>Starrk was giving them a lopsided smile, his piercing eyes racking over both forms, “Can you two behave long enough for this?”</p><p>Yukio bit his lip, eyes casting downward and nodding, demurely taking one of the seats. Toshiro frowned a bit at the action. Yukio had said he had wanted him to be his master, and always he looked him in the eyes. Would that change if he actually became contracted with him? Toshiro didn’t think he wanted it to - he loved that challenging, hesitant confidence in Yukio’s emerald eyes whenever he acted without a direct order.</p><p>Toshiro took the other chair and Starrk presented him with Yukio’s contract, instructing him to carefully read through the entire thing and ask questions as he needed. It was a rather long, detailed thing, and Toshiro did ask for clarification several times. Yukio’s primary kinks were ice play, edging, orgasm denial, prostate massage, bondage, sensory deprivation, open-hand impact play, anal insertion - the accepted toys were listed - and double penetration, usually two toys or a toy and his master’s cock.</p><p>He had some soft-limits involving toys and impact play, and some hard-limits for play involving bodily fluids other than cum and saliva, as well as being commanded by his master to service anyone that he hadn’t explicitly agreed to at a prior time. Toshiro took note that he actually had a soft-limit for decision making as well, keeping that in mind as asking Yukio to tell him what he wanted done to him probably would not go over well with the submissive.</p><p>Toshiro didn’t have a problem that he was currently aware of with anything on the list, although he was apprehensive on <em> how </em> to do some of that list. But that was exactly why he was here, to learn <em> how. </em> </p><p>There was also a medical discussion, records showing that both Starrk and Yukio were clean of any diseases, Toshiro having to bring his last test up on his phone, embarrassingly admitting to only ever having one partner his entire life and that it had ended a year ago, no partners in between. Yukio’s expression had become a bit possessive and smug over that revelation and Toshiro simply smirked back. Yeah, he had every right to be proud of shattering his self control like that the other night, the little minx.</p><p>Starrk then presented him a temporary contract for a scene, specifically involving edging, orgasim denial, protest massage, and anal insertion. Toshiro would only involve himself as much as he felt comfortable, and to build his presence as playing the role of a dominant, he would state when he wanted to be included and what he wanted to do. Yukio would need to consent before Toshiro could act. </p><p>“That part is more difficult than you may think,” Starrk said seriously, “to not just do what you want. Yukio has consented to these particular things to happen during this scene prior to the scene, it is not good to deviate from that. It’s how trust is built between a dominant and their submissive, that the dominant is willing to be bound by the contract the submissive accepted before the scene.”</p><p>“May I add to that, master? If Toshiro is willing?”</p><p>“What is it pup?”</p><p>“May I be allowed to suck you both off? I know you’ll be needing relief, master, and Toshiro as well. Please?”</p><p>How the hell was Toshiro supposed to say no to that?</p><p>“I will be fine, pup, don’t you worry about me. Nelliel wants to play with me later today and your sweet mouth will wear me out, I’m not as young as I once was. As for Toshiro, I will leave that decision up to him.”</p><p>Teal eyes flickered to icy blue, “You would be watching, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>Starrk’s eyes became a bit more piercing as he stated, “Of course, you are a dominant in training and Yukio is my submissive. He will likely not be in any proper condition to make any decisions for himself towards the end of our scene and will require after care, quite a bit of it. I won’t be leaving him until then. Would my being there be an issue for you?”</p><p>Toshiro’s eyes swept over Starrk’s handsome form and then shook his head, “No, I don’t think so. It would just be the first time anyone else was in the same room as me and my partner during such an act.”</p><p>“I don’t need to involve myself,” Starrk commented, “My only concern is Yukio.”</p><p>Toshiro nodded, “I am willing to allow Yukio to suck me off, how comfortable I would be with you being involved at all I can’t currently say.” </p><p>Starrk nodded, adding the request to the bottom of the scene and signing it, offering Toshiro the pen to sign who then gave it to Yukio. It was symbolic, really, but the act did give Toshiro more confidence than he would have had if the contract had been merely verbal. Verbal discussions were more common among partners in permanent contracts but for temporary play, especially with a new partner like Toshiro, paper was just planer and clearer so that everything remained safe, sane, and consensual, the creed of the community.</p><p>Starrk moved the table and chairs to the side of the room, out of the way, and instructed Yukio to strip and kneel on the bed. Toshiro watched as each article of clothing was removed. He had <em> felt </em> Yukio’s firm, lithe muscles against him, but he hadn’t <em> seen. </em>Until now.</p><p>Yukio had a dancer’s build, strong but very slight and fragile looking. He could see those lower ribs he liked to trace along and as he turned to crawl onto the bed, he got a clear view of his back, two dimples indented sexily above his firmly toned ass. Nothing about the younger man was large, though his cock wasn’t exactly small either, already erect and dripping precum just from this.</p><p>From anticipating what was about to happen to him.</p><p>Starrk came around, gesturing Toshiro to go to the other side of the bed. He carefully kneeled across from Starrk, on Yukio’s right side, as Starrk pulled a cock ring from his pocket. Yukio shivered at the sight, his cock twitching upwards, and Toshiro’s mouth watered at the entirely wanton expression on the submissive’s face. </p><p>“Have you ever used one of these before?”</p><p>“No,” Toshiro admitted.</p><p>Starrk huffed a bit, “This is why I usually don’t train such green dominants. You should really know how something feels before you ever attempt it on your submissive. If you are willing to put this on yourself, I’ll let you place one on Yukio. It would be better training for you, otherwise this is really just a demonstration. It’s your decision, whichever you are more comfortable with."</p><p>Yukio’s face was directed downward, as it always was around Starrk, but those emerald eyes were watching him and Toshiro found himself caught in the gaze. “You would rather I actively participated, right Yukio?”</p><p>Yukio bit his lip, releasing it quickly as teal eyes narrowed, saying, “Yes sir. Toshiro. I would like that very much.”</p><p>Toshiro nodded. Starrk didn’t really make him uncomfortable, not like he had imagined he would. It was a bit weird, throwing off his shirt and stepping back off the bed to remove the rest of his clothing under the watchful gaze of two sets of eyes, but it wasn’t unsettling enough to decrease the lust running through him at the sight of Yukio’s nude form kneeling on the soft bed, those emerald eyes sweeping appreciatively across his now bare skin.</p><p>Starrk looked him over as well, watching as he got back into position on the bed, saying, “You have a beautiful body, Toshiro, don’t you agree pup?”</p><p>Yukio instantly answered, “Yes master.” Toshiro could tell from his expression that the agreement was true and not merely a conditioned response.</p><p>Toshiro blushed, responding, “Thank you, although I’m not nearly as beautiful as Yukio here.” Yukio flushed in a lovely way and Toshiro asked, “Now, what do I do?”</p><p>Starrk handed over the ring, instructing him how to put it on himself. Simple, Toshiro thought as he did so, following through on the instructions. He was fully hard now and he groaned as the ring clutched at the base of his cock. Asking before doing so and receiving a nod, Starrk’s fingers brushed around the ring, Toshiro gasping at the light touch, his cock twitching, making sure it was in the right position and complimenting Toshiro on doing it right. He handed him a second one, telling him to go ahead and place it on Yukio.</p><p>Yukio was quivering in need already, his cock dripping precom and slick as he slid down the ring, Yukio moaning through the motion and whimpering as it clenched around him. “Thank you, sir,” he murmured out, and Toshiro could tell he was already falling hard into a subspace.</p><p>Starrk smiled, “It’s definitely you,” he said, “I’ve never seen him so deeply affected this quickly. He already sees you as a master, even more so than me.”</p><p>Teal eyes flickered from Yukio’s gorgeous form to icy blue, “Does that bother you?”</p><p>“No,” Starrk said, “if anything I’m happy for the kid. He was in really rough shape when I took him in, and his life has been hard since he was cut off. Did a stint in juvee too for that hack he pulled, which is hard on anyone but especially someone as delicate looking as Yukio. He needs a lot of care - you up to it kid?”</p><p>“I’m not a kid,” Toshiro responded with an edge to his voice, “and yes, that’s why I’m here.”</p><p>Starrk smiled, “Good answer. Now, I’m hoping you know what this is?”</p><p>He was holding up a dildo and Toshiro nodded, chuckling, “Yeah, we’re old friends.” It had been a long year after all. </p><p>Starrk chuckled as well, “Good, then I don’t need to go over the amount of prep involved for Yukio to be able to take this without pain.” He tossed Toshiro a bottle of lube, who deftly caught it. “Go ahead and prepare him, use your fingers, that’s what he prefers for prep. Once you think he’s ready, lube this up and insert it.”</p><p>Toshiro nodded, instructing Yukio to lean forward onto his hands and present himself. Then he thought better of it, snagging a pillow and placing it below Yukio’s head, pressing down on his upper back so that his ass was in the air, his arms curling around the pillow as he rested his head against it, one emerald eye gazing back at him, watching. He was panting, breath coming in a staccato rhythm, and he released a desperate moan as Toshiro let his hand on his upper back trail down to his ass. </p><p>His fingers teased the rim of his hole before he quickly lubed them, inserting one to the knuckle in a gentle, smooth motion. Yukio moaned brokenly below him, the sound continuing as he carefully stretched him, adding a second and then third finger as Yukio relaxed around him.</p><p>“You’re very good at that,” Starrk commented. Toshiro’s eyes swept over to him, simply sitting on the edge of the bed, watching with a critical eye. “You know exactly how to move, when to add another finger. You were usually the one receiving with your partner, weren’t you?”</p><p>“More like always the one receiving,” Toshiro said. There was no bitterness in his tone though, only fact. “He wasn’t willing to do so.” </p><p>Starrk’s eye’s narrowed, “Have you ever been the one giving? Have you ever sunk into another person like that, felt that tight heat?”</p><p>Toshiro shook his head, “He would only ever allow me to cum in his mouth, and that was very rare. Usually it was his hand that brought me off.”</p><p>“And you were with this person for <em> six years?” </em></p><p>“I guess I didn’t know there was any other way to do a relationship.”</p><p>“Toshirooooo,” Yukio moaned out, “Please, Toshiro, I need you, want you so much, please, want to feel you…”</p><p>Starrk reached out, petting Yukio’s trembling form, “No pup, you didn’t consent to that earlier, and neither did Toshiro. Don’t ask it of him now sweet boy.”</p><p>“But…” Yukio struggled, stammering as he tried to form coherent sentences through the intensity of his situation, Toshiro’s fingers still stretching him so blissfully well, and he hadn’t even focused on his prostate yet. “I want… I want him to… He should know how it feels…”</p><p>Starrk was still petting him, chuckling as he caught on, “Anyone’s first time, either receiving or giving, should be talked about beforehand, you know that pup. We weren’t aware, and your relationship is still too new. He’s still learning you, pup. Don’t concern yourself, I can’t imagine Toshiro here will keep that particular virginity for long.”</p><p>“But I… I want it… me, master, I want to be the one… Ngh…”</p><p>“Sh, we’ll discuss it later, outside of the scene. Now, just feel and let go pup, that’s it…”</p><p>Yukio wasn’t really relaxing though, Toshiro could feel it. He had understood what the smaller male was getting at and, frankly, he was touched. It mattered to Yukio that <em> Yukio </em> was Toshiro’s first. He was being possessive and it was honestly completely endearing and turning him on even more. </p><p>Toshiro’s other hand ran down Yukio’s side, petting him, as he said, “I wouldn’t have anyone else but you in this way, Yukio, you’re the first person I’ve even wanted to do this with. It may not be today, but I would want no one else to be my first. Now, relax for me Yukio, let go,” he ended his statement by finally hooking his fingers slightly and pressing on Yukio’s prostate. </p><p>Yukio cried out, eyes glazing over, and he sagged into the bed, completely pliant beneath him as Toshiro massaged at his prostate. Teal eyes flickered over to Starrk, “Prostate massage was on the scene list.”</p><p>Starrk smiled, “Indeed it was. Usually I use the toy, but you seem to know what you’re doing.”</p><p>Toshiro pet down Yukio’s side again, loving the way his whole body quivered as he did so, “I have rather long fingers, and this isn’t exactly an easy thing to do if you have any nails. I keep mine well trimmed. I prefer the feeling of fingers, myself.” He glanced at the toy, “But toys are definitely easier, and larger. If Yukio enjoys being filled, I can see how he would prefer a toy being used for this.”</p><p>Toshiro eased his fingers out, Yukio whimpering pitifully at the loss, the words, “Need more, please, Toshiro, need you, fill me, please,” dripping from his sweet mouth like a chant. Toshiro pet down his side again, lubing the dildo, and carefully inserting it, angling it just so and directly connecting with Yukio’s prostate. The younger man cried out, tears beginning to leak from his eyes, panting, “Yes, please, more, move, need, to, ngh, let me, let me cum, Toshiro, ngh…”</p><p>“Not yet pup, he’s barely started,” Starrk said, petting his golden hair and face.</p><p>Toshiro continued to massage his prostate with the toy, rubbing it with the blunt tip of the toy but not thrusting. Toshiro loved edging himself - and had to do it <em> to himself </em> enough times with his own toy to know exactly what this was doing to Yukio now, how desperate this was making him. Especially with the cock rings. Toshiro had excellent control and could edge himself for hours, but not being <em> able </em> to cum? That was a whole new level of loss of control.</p><p>Yukio was being steadily worked into a sobbing mess. Toshiro would look at Starrk now and again, wondering if the other was testing his ability to gage when enough was enough himself or if he just knew that Yukio could take more. He decided to test it a bit. </p><p>“Yukio, prop yourself on your arms a bit, but keep your chest against the pillow.”</p><p>Yukio was beyond gone, coherent words no longer spilling from his lips, but he immediately did as instructed all the same. Granted, he hadn’t had to move much, but he was still coherent enough to take orders, which was important for what Toshiro had planned. Afterall, Yukio had specifically asked for this, and Toshiro was agonizingly hard.</p><p>“Starrk, can you take my place here?”</p><p>Starrk moved closer, murmuring, “You’re planning to have him take you in his mouth.”</p><p>Toshiro nodded, “Yes, he’s been so good, I think he deserves a treat.”</p><p>Starrk chuckled, taking over massaging the toy into Yukio’s prostate. Toshiro knelt so that his dripping cock was in front of the glazed green eyes, a bit of focus coming back as Yukio realized what he was looking at and whining, a pink tongue darting out to taste. </p><p>“That’s right,” Toshiro said, holding his cock so that the tip touched those soft lips, “Go on, you can taste it.”</p><p>Yukio’s mouth opened and his tongue traced around the tip, moaning out. Toshiro pushed forward slightly and Yukio accepted the head into his mouth, sucking on in, his eyes showing that he was utterly blissed out, like this was the last thing he needed to fully sink into subspace.</p><p>Toshiro, understanding that Yukio’s conscious mind wasn’t really in control right now, gave him some commands, groaning as Yukio followed each one perfectly and immediately, no thought between hearing the order and completing it. </p><p>“He really is amazing like this,” Starrk said, “Very few submissives fall this completely into subspace. With a good dominant, Yukio can do it almost every time. He lives for it. You have good instincts, knowing that he needed to have you in his mouth to fall the rest of the way.”</p><p>“I knew it had to be important if he specifically asked for it,” Toshiro said.</p><p>Starrk nodded, “He loves it, cock warming in general, just the feel of having it inside him, either in his mouth or ass, he usually needs that to completely fall into subspace. At least, he does with me. I have a feeling he’s far more attracted to you though, you may be able to accomplish more than even an experienced dominant like myself can. Attraction is a very important factor when it comes to such things, without it, it’s difficult to let go completely. He <em> wants </em> you to be his master, and though I’ve seen Yukio play with several partners, I’ve never seen him want someone the way he wants you."</p><p>Toshiro flushed at the words, “I honestly feel the same way about him. I never even considered I’d <em> want </em> to be the dominant one. But with him I almost feel compelled to. He’s special.”</p><p>“He certainly is,” Starrk agreed. “Go ahead and slide off that ring on yourself, he’ll want to swallow your cum. When you’re close, take off his ring as well, he’ll come when you say like this.”</p><p>“His subspace is that strong?”</p><p>“Yeah, like you said, he’s special, not many can let go so utterly and completely like he can.”</p><p>Toshiro slid off the ring on himself, hissing a bit at the feeling, and Yukio’s ready mouth accepting him back immediately after whining at the momentary loss. “There’s your treat,” Toshiro panted out, “go ahead and take it all.” Yukio’s cheeks hollowed and Toshiro slowly slid further into his mouth, Yukio moaning around him. He lightly started to thrust into him, Yukio’s throat utterly relaxed and allowing the motion, only heated moans falling past his lips.</p><p>“Good boy,” Starrk said, petting Yukio, “That’s it, such a good boy, making Toshiro feel so good.”</p><p>“So good,” Toshiro groaned out. Yukio’s mouth was absolute heaven. Kusaka would never have allowed him to fuck into his mouth like this and it felt amazing, “I’m getting close.”</p><p>He reached forward, gently pulling off Yukio’s ring. Starrk altered the motion of the toy, beginning to trust it into him instead of merely massaging his prostate. Yukio’s moans immediately increased in volume, as did the sucking pressure on his cock, and just before Toshiro lost it he cried out, “Cum for us Yukio, cum while you swallow my cum.” And then he was cumming and it took everything he had to not fall on his vulnerable submissive. He didn’t remember ever having such an intense orgasm, and his was nothing compared to what Yukio was going through.</p><p>He was swallowing around him even as he was releasing himself onto the bed, his green, green eyes utterly vacant and glassy. He continued to suck Toshiro’s now flaccid cock until it was almost painful and Toshiro pulled himself out of that sweet mouth. Yukio whimpered, one of his hands extending towards the direction in which Toshiro had moved.</p><p>“Take his hand,” Starrk said sternly, Toshiro immediately complying before he realized he had moved. “He’s starting to drop. He’s hyper aware of your reactions right now. He must really, really like you Toshiro, be careful in how you move otherwise he’ll sink into feeling rejected.”</p><p>Toshiro nodded, laying down slowly, stuffing the other pillow beneath his own head, and gently tugging Yukio into his arms to lay upon his chest, the smaller man instantly cuddling into him with a whimper.</p><p>“He’s extremely vulnerable like this, it’s the reason most submissives usually don’t completely fall into subspace. The drop afterward can be traumatic. He’s never gone this deep before with me, he’s hyper focused on you. Keep taking care of him, keep talking to him, reassuring him. I’ll bring us some food and water.”</p><p>Starrk left them then and Yukio clutched at him at the sound of the door, “Sh, I’ve got you, Starrk is just getting us some food and water, I’m right here Yukio, I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“Promise?” The voice was so small it nearly broke Toshiro’s heart.</p><p>“Promise, I’ll be here the rest of the day and even the night if you need me. You did so well Yukio, such a good boy.”</p><p>“Thank you, master,” Yukio murmured. Toshiro gripped him tighter at the words. This is what Starrk had meant. Toshiro wasn’t really ready, but Yukio’s subconscious already saw Toshiro as his master. </p><p>A paper contract would be a formality at this point. But today had helped put him more at ease, even if the scene had been relatively tame. He honestly couldn’t wait to learn how to facilitate the rest of Yukio’s kinks, to become the master he already viewed him as.</p><p>Yukio whined slightly and Toshiro remembered how fragile his mind was right now. Not responding to that could be interpreted as rejection.</p><p>“That’s right, master’s here,” Toshiro said, “I’ve got you, my good boy, my sweet Yukio.” He continued his light reassurances, Yukio murmuring out, “my master,” every now and then and Toshiro didn’t dare contradict. In this moment, it was certainly true enough, and he was determined to keep Yukio from dropping.</p><p>Starrk returned, and they managed to coax Yukio into drinking. Several minutes later, and after repeated assurances that Toshiro wasn’t going anywhere, that Yukio was a good boy, and that he’d made his master very happy, Yukio finally fell asleep on his chest, Starrk having covered the two with a blanket a while ago.</p><p>Icy blue eyes met teal as Starrk said, “You better not hurt him, Toshiro Hitsugaya.”</p><p>Toshiro’s arms squeezed the bundle on his chest a bit, breathing in the scent of his hair, “I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn’t happen. Starrk…”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Is it possible to fall in love with someone after only knowing them three days?”</p><p>Starrk chuckled, ruffling his wild white hair, and leaving the room.</p><p>Toshiro looked down again at Yukio’s peaceful form against him.</p><p>It had been a serious question.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blindfold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: Contains bondage, blindfolding </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 4: Blindfold</b>
</p><p>Toshiro’s time now seemed to be divided between focusing on work and texting Yukio. Or rather, waiting on Yukio to text him and texting Yukio - because really, his work didn’t take up much of his concentration. After the first day of grabbing his phone at every notification he set up Yukio’s number with it’s own tone so he knew to ignore it the rest of the time. </p><p>That tone may or may not have been the Pokemon catch tone. And he may or may not get an uncharacteristically warm smile on his face every time he hears it. He had changed it to that after Yukio had admitted that it was the tone he used for Toshiro’s texts. Like he had captured him. </p><p>To be fair, it wasn’t far from the truth.</p><p>Toshiro had been well and thoroughly captured.</p><p>Yukio wouldn’t back away from literally any conversation, he was a completely open book, and not having to decipher his partner’s thoughts and actions for hidden meanings he was somehow just supposed to know was refreshing and freeing. As a result, Toshiro was far more open with him as well, more so than he remembered being with anyone before. </p><p>Toshiro also realized how opposite their lives were. His time completely revolved around his work - and it really didn’t need to. At this point, they had grown large enough that he <em> could </em> delegate out quite a bit of what he was doing. He simply didn’t because he used to like the distraction from his otherwise empty days. </p><p>Yukio didn’t work. So instead, his time was filled with hobbies that he enjoyed doing. A big part of that was gaming - hence the Pokemon catch tone. He had managed to root an old PSP from a garage sale to emulate practically any game, coding the software over himself in many cases from computer emulators. For someone without an income, he had played nearly every released game. </p><p>He also ran the sound system now at Numeros, Starrk’s club, and organized the playlists that would play each night, including mixing quite a bit of the remixes himself, just because he enjoyed doing it. He refused to let Starrk pay him, insisting that the other already paid him plenty in making sure he had plenty of food, clothing, and a place to stay. There was no way he could repay everything that Starrk had done for him, accepting a paycheck would just seem wrong.</p><p>And apparently he enjoyed mixing music so much because he could <em> dance. </em>It was street dancing, mostly, and he did a healthy amount of parkour, which explained the toned, lithe muscles of his otherwise petite body. Ever since Yukio had mentioned that particular hobby and Toshiro had said he wished he could watch him, Yukio started sending him a small clip of whatever he had practiced that day. </p><p>New favorite time of day.</p><p>Yukio was graceful in a way Toshiro only was when he was doing kendo. The younger man was also ridiculously flexible, and Toshiro practiced yoga so he had a rather high bar of what he considered flexible. His moves were fluid and sensual and Toshiro could watch those clips replay forever and never tire of them. And he always had this self-assured, cockly little smile when he danced, reminding him of that expression he got everytime he acted without being ordered but doing something he knew Toshiro would like.</p><p>He had seen him twice more since that first Saturday - the following two Saturdays, in fact - with Starrk continuing his training. The second session had focused on ice play and the third on sensory deprivation. Starrk was a very hands-on teacher. Toshiro hadn't figured out if that was because he felt like that was the best way to learn or if the man was just lazy. It was likely a mixture of both.</p><p>But everything Toshiro hadn’t experienced before, Starrk insisted on doing to him before allowing him to do it to Yukio. The ice play hadn’t really done anything for him as far as making him aroused was concerned. He could tolerate the cold but it didn’t feel pleasurable to him. Yukio had had a bit of fun with that, using the ice on him they way he liked it on himself, and Toshiro enjoyed watching him have a bit of fun with the training, even if he wasn’t really into the contrast between the cold of the ice and the heat of Yukio’s tongue. He’d rather just have the tongue - minx was amazing with it. </p><p>Then it was Yukio’s turn and the difference in reactions was extreme, to say the least. Yukio had sunk deeply into subspace again and Toshiro realized he was quickly going to become very adept at aftercare. Starrk still insisted it was him, that Yukio usually fell harder than practically any other submissive he had had, but not <em> this </em> consistently far, nor near as quickly. Toshiro didn’t really understand how him doing the actions instead of Starrk made that much of a difference to the petite blonde but it clearly did. He doubted Yukio could explain it himself. Whatever the case may be, he just accepted that he would always need to schedule plenty of time for aftercare when playing with Yukio, and he enjoyed doing so for his sweet little submissive.</p><p>And, at least in his mind, Yukio was <em> his. </em> Yukio slipped up more and more each session, calling him master instead of simply sir. Starrk hadn’t minded, taking it in stride, even seemed to expect it. And when Yukio slipped fully into subspace, Toshiro was the only one he’d respond to and he would only call him master, the word like a life line and said with so much adoration it made Toshiro’s heart ache.</p><p>Sensory deprivation, on the other hand, Toshiro was completely on board with. Starrk practically managed to send <em> him </em> into subspace and he hadn’t been sensory deprived for very long. That quickly got added to Toshiro’s personal list of kinks and Yukio got to take care of him a bit that day, slowly bringing him back to himself again. </p><p>Toshiro had never experienced anything even close to subspace before, never being able to completely surrender to a partner before. He apparently trusted Starrk enough though, especially with his Yukio there, as he had fallen very quickly indeed. Starrk realized immediately though, and since actually submitting that much wasn’t something Toshiro had consented to previously - it was only supposed to be a short lesson in understanding what it felt like to be sensory deprived - Starrk quickly took off the equipment and halted his fall. </p><p>Starrk had almost ended their session entirely but Toshiro insisted he only needed a bit of time to come back to himself. Starrk had frowned and commanded Yukio to watch over him with strict orders that they weren’t to continue playing until he returned. Starrk had been gone for a few hours, so long that Toshiro and Yukio had fallen into a light nap, tangled up together on the bed, Yukio’s smaller form wrapped possessively around Toshiro as Toshiro was cuddled into his chest. </p><p>Starrk woke them up like that with some food and water, only agreeing to continue after Toshiro seemed to completely be himself again. Yukio fell fairly quickly himself, an occurrence that was becoming the norm with Toshiro leading the scene under Starrk’s careful guidance. Which he was needing less and less of, taking most actions on his own, including afterwards with the aftercare.</p><p>It was after Yukio had recovered himself that day, Starrk declared Toshiro proficient enough to play with Yukio on his own or with other partners to continue his training. Yukio had been beyond excited. Toshiro was pleased, of course, but asked for clarity on what he had meant about other partners.</p><p>“As is the case with most things in life, most dominants have specialties - submissives too. There are better people than me to learn some of Yukio’s kinks from, and quite frankly, as lovely as you are Toshiro, I can’t take on another submissive. As a switch, you need someone that can fill that role for you, that was made fairly obvious today. That was your first time getting close to subspace, am I right?”</p><p>Toshiro nodded. </p><p>“And how did that make you feel? Scared? Excited?”</p><p>Toshiro thought about it for a minute and then responded with certainty, “Calm. Peaceful. Free.”</p><p>Starrk smiled and Yukio nuzzled into the side of his neck as he wrapped his arms around him, “I feel that way too, it’s the most amazing feeling in the word, being completely free of any responsibility.”</p><p>“The way you fell, you’re a fairly natural submissive, Toshiro. Not unlike Yukio. You’re really going to need your own dominant to make you feel fulfilled and it will actually make you a more stable dominant for Yukio. You do the dominant role well, likely because you are a very confident person but, more than that, it's a natural empathy because you <em> understand </em> what it feels like for the submissive and you’re caring for Yukio how you’d want to be cared for. You should foster that. Have Yukio set up your next sessions with some of the others. I’m pretty sure you’ll share Yukio’s bondage kink, Toshiro. Perhaps…”</p><p>“Ichigo!” Yukio exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing his phone. “I’ll see if he’s free next Saturday! Um…” Yukio paused, emerald eyes flickering over to teal, face flushed with excitement and a bit of embarrassment over his own actions, “Would that be alright master?”</p><p>Toshiro chuckled, pulling him back to sit in his lap, “Of course minx, my Saturdays are yours, feel free to schedule whatever you think is best for us. I trust you, Yukio.”</p><p>Toshiro decided that the smile he received at those words was the most beautiful thing in the world.</p><p>And so this Saturday, when Yukio met him at the front door and brought him up to his playroom, it wasn’t Starrk waiting for them but Ichigo. Toshiro had somehow forgotten how exceedingly loud his hair color was but he was abruptly reminded as soon as he entered. Still, somehow the color suited the handsome man, his smile confident and playful. </p><p>They went over the usual pre-scene information but this time Toshiro explicitly consented to being submissive to Ichigo during the scene. Ichigo didn’t take on submissives - he wasn’t really a switch, having no desire to be in the dominant role - but as a bit of an expert in different styles of bondage he had become comfortable with the role exclusively concerning this kink.</p><p>“Starrk had me train Yukio too,” Ichigo laughed a bit, “the lazy ass. Yukio was a joy to train though, I’m not really complaining, and I can’t <em> wait </em> to see you stripped, Toshiro.” Ichigo grinned and winked as he said it, “Yukio has been bragging and he set the bar pretty high.”</p><p>Toshiro blushed, turning a raised eyebrow at the smaller blonde. Yukio was also blushing and he stammered out, “You make it sound like I gossip every detail of our sessions Ichigo! Don’t give Toshiro the wrong idea!”</p><p>Ichigo laughed again, “Of course you don’t gossip.” He turned to Toshiro, continuing, “Yukio is actually difficult to get details from. But he’s <em> always </em> talking about you these days. Mostly about how beautiful, intelligent, and caring you are. It’s sickenly sweet and mushy.”</p><p>Toshiro’s blush deepened, asking, “You don’t send those kinds of texts to Ran, do you?”</p><p>Yukio bit his lip before releasing it under narrowed teal eyes, “I may be a bit enthusiastic about you… But,” he paused, smiling shyly, “It’s just because you make me so happy, Toshiro.”</p><p>“No wonder she hasn’t grilled me for details,” Toshiro chuckled, “she doesn’t need to.”</p><p>Yukio pouted but Toshiro grabbed him, pulling him into his lap and nuzzling his cheek with his nose, “I don’t really mind, how could I? Why would I be anything other than happy that you’re happy? At least I can stop wondering why Ran hasn’t tried to get answers concerning our relationship out of me.”</p><p>“Man, you two really are this sweet, aren’t you?”</p><p>Yukio promptly stuck his tongue out at Ichigo while Toshiro smirked, causing Ichigo to just laugh again. “Alright you two, Toshiro first. You’re going to help me, right Yukio?”</p><p>The blonde nodded, “Yep! I’ve been looking forward to this!” </p><p>“Anything else you want added to this contract before the scene? You're sure you’re willing to fall into subspace with me, if that happens?”</p><p>Toshiro nodded, “I’ve seen you play before, I know you know what you're doing, and Yukio trusts you. That’s good enough for me.”</p><p>Ichigo scratched the back of his head, “There’s a lot of technique involved so the first part of this training will simply involve you learning how to do the different ties and knots.” Ichigo gestured to a manikin that had been placed in the room. “To start, that will be your submissive. When you can successfully tie them, I’ll do the ties to you. That’s probably when you’ll fall into subspace, if it happens at all during this session, although I’m not going to keep you bound long, just so you understand how it feels and can decide if it’s something you enjoy. Then you’ll do your scene with Yukio after a break for lunch and to allow your mind to reset a bit, if needed. Sound good?”</p><p>Toshiro agreed, signing the contract, Ichigo and Yukio doing so after him, and began learning several different knots and patterns of bondage with Ichigo’s cheerful, laidback tutelage. He really only needed to be shown once to get it, and he remembered them as well, Ichigo making sure by asking him to repeat ties randomly, Toshiro’s long, careful fingers expertly replicating everytime.</p><p>“Damn, Yukio, you sure you’re not loaning him out?” Ichigo joked, “Because I think he could give Bya a run for his money. He’s so…”</p><p>“Methodical?”</p><p>“Yeah! That’s the word!”</p><p>Yukio smirked, “He is. And no, he’s my master.” Emerald eyes glanced back to teal and Toshiro smiled, seeing the slight uncertainty underneath that confidence.</p><p>“You’re the only submissive I want to serve, Yukio,” Toshiro reassured. “So yes, you’ve got me all to yourself, sorry Ichigo,” he ended, sending the other a slight smirk.</p><p>“Oh, you’re just Byakuya’s type too, you would have fit right in.”</p><p>“Oh? And what about Renji? And Shuhei? Aren’t you already a bit… full?”</p><p>“Byakuya really just has me and Renji from time to time, and honestly I have another dominant too. He’s not nearly as busy with submissives as Starrk. Yukio made his fourth, and he was already complaining about how tiring the girls were before he took him on. Although, Yukio at least helps clean and cook. I don’t know if Rangiku even <em> can </em>cook.”</p><p>Toshiro shuddered, “She can, but it’s edible only to her.”</p><p>Ichigo laughed again at his expression, proclaiming, “I think you’re plenty proficient at knotting, more so than most dominants, if I’m being honest. So, which one do you want to try on Yukio here? I’ll bind you the same way so you know how it feels.”</p><p>“Can you do several?” Toshiro asked, “Then I can decide better and feel more confident doing them with Yukio on our own?”</p><p>Ichigo grinned, “Sure, I’ll just run through them. You got all day right?”</p><p>Toshiro nodded.</p><p>“Alright then, you’ll need to lose those clothes. If you’re going to bind Yukio without fabric between the ropes and the skin, that’s how we should do this. And I know that’s what Yukio will want.” </p><p>Yukio nodded, grinning and bouncing a bit while he sat, clearly excited.</p><p>Toshiro chuckled a bit, loving how happy his little submissive was, and deftly removed his own clothing.</p><p>“Damn Yukio, I don’t think you hyped him enough. How on Earth are you that ripped with a desk job?”</p><p>“He’s also a master in kendo and practices weekly while doing yoga daily,” Yukio said, a dreamy quality to his voice as he unashamedly gazed at Toshiro’s body. </p><p>Toshiro was blushing, not used to being this openly admired, before kneeling down in one of the submissive postures he had seen Yukio do.</p><p>Ichigo hummed, “Practically makes me want to try this switch thing,” Ichigo said, running a hand down Toshiro’s back, causing him to shiver at the touch. “Alright, form a fist with one for your hands and hold that fist with your other behind your back, we’ll begin with the first bind I showed you. Yukio, you watch him, let me know if he’s slipping into subspace at all and I’ll leave him in that particular binding for a while before unbinding him and bringing him out of it. That’ll definitely be the end of our little demo here, if that happens.”</p><p>Toshiro nodded his understanding, focusing on Yukio as he came to kneel in front of him, almost mirroring the pose although for him it looked more like he just naturally sat that way. As Ichigo carefully bound his wrists up his arms, Toshiro could feel the tension in his body begin to leave him, the calm that he had fallen into so rapidly under the sensory deprivation tugging at his mind but this was a far lighter sensation. He was still fully present, just… his thoughts were less… heavy, leaving his mind pleasantly empty.</p><p>“Toshiro,” Yukio asked, “how does it feel?” </p><p>“Pleasant,” Toshiro said, his voice serene. </p><p>Ichigo paused, “Not arousing? Just pleasant?”</p><p>Toshiro hummed, “I think it’s more grounding, for me, it’s clearing my mind.”</p><p>“Ah,” Ichigo said, continuing the bind up to his shoulders and across his chest, “So this is more additive than a primary kink for you.”</p><p>Yukio’s smile was beautiful as he traced his face, Toshiro leaning into the light touch. Instinctively he attempted to move his arms to reach out to him, instantly moaning when he couldn’t and pushing his face further into he touch. “Definitely additive, I’d say,” Yukio agreed. “How does it feel now?” He asked, still petting him softly, teasingly.</p><p>Toshiro shivered, his breathing deepening as he strained against the bind, “Fuck that’s definately driving me crazy, not being able to touch you… Ngh, Yukio…”</p><p>Ichigo hummed, completing this particular tie, “So it’s not the binding itself, it’s the restraint from being able to do something you desperately want to do. That’s more of a brat quality… Well, you are a switch so you’re not far off.”</p><p>Yukio grinned, still petting him, “Yeah, Renji really gets off on this kind of thing.”</p><p>“You realize I’m going to have you under <em> my </em> mercy after this session, right my minx? You’re not exactly being a good boy right now.”</p><p>Yukio’s grin only widened, “What if I want to be punished though? What if I don’t want to be good today?”</p><p>Toshiro’s eyes widened and he released a growl, tugging a bit more harshly at the binding. Ichigo sighed, reaching over and flicking Yukio on the nose. </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Punishment is Renji’s thing, contact him next time. Let me finish working through the rest of these ties; I doubt Toshiro will fall into subspace with just binding and you teasing him while he’s like this isn’t helping to train him.”</p><p>Yukio pouted, Toshiro noticing instantly that though it was meant to look playful, there was some uncertainty there.</p><p>“You did well, Yukio,” Toshiro said, giving him a small smile, “Now we know more about my own kinks. So thank you. But I would prefer you allow Ichigo to continue without driving me crazy. You know how badly I want you already.”</p><p>Yukio blushed but smiled sweetly as well, nodding and simply watching the rest of the session. Ichigo did manage to make it through all of the different ties that he had shown him before they broke for lunch. Toshiro reclaimed his clothing, feeling a bit awkward being the only one nude outside of a scene. Yukio massaged out Toshiro’s muscles as he ate, having already finished his own food rapidly, excited about it being his own turn soon.</p><p>After lunch Toshiro told Yukio to remove his own clothes and kneel on the soft rug. Noticing his slight shiver, Toshiro turned on the little space heater that was nearby on its lowest setting so the air became cozy and warm. Yukio sighed happily, moving his feet to rub across the soft texture of the rug. Toshiro then grabbed the green scarf he usually wore with his coat, the material soft and light. He knelt in front of Yukio, holding the scarf in a way so that he could easily inspect it. Yukio leaned forward, brushing his cheek against it and humming at the soft texture.</p><p>“Before we start the scene,” Toshiro began, waiting for those emerald eyes to focus on him before continuing, “would you consent to being blindfolded with this?”</p><p>Yukio’s eyes flashed, desire clear, as he said, “Yes master. Please bind me.”</p><p>Toshiro brushed his long blonde hair away from his face, tucking the wayward strands behind his ears, before gently wrapping the scarf around to cover his eyes, tying it securely at the back of his head. Yukio’s breathing had picked up slightly, his form trembling at the slightest touch. Toshiro smiled, running his fingers lightly along his skin, loving the soft whimpers Yukio released as he did so. He was already sinking into subspace, completely put at ease and trusting Toshiro to take care of him, letting go of thoughts and control.</p><p>Ichigo came over, silently sitting next to the pair so he could watch, handing Toshiro the soft, wide satin ribbons that Yukio preferred to be used to bind him. “I’m going to adjust your arms,” Toshiro said lowly, the room silent except for Yukio’s shaky breaths. </p><p>Yukio nodded, responding, “I understand master.”</p><p>Toshiro guided one arm so that Yukio’s forearm extended horizontally behind his back before placing the other over it, extending towards the other direction. The ribbon material was a bit more difficult to work with, not keeping the loop shapes well that Ichigo had showed him, but Toshiro was patient with it and slowly, Yukio’s forearms were bound and hooked to a binding that crossed over his chest, allowing Yukio to completely relax his arms into the binding, not having to hold them up at all anymore, the added weight on the binding on his chest causing him to moan and shift on his knees, his cock twitching as the ribbon over his nipples shifted slightly.</p><p>Toshiro pet along his arms, checking the circulation, before guiding and supporting him to lay back on the soft rug, a pillow supporting his upper back so not too much weight was on his arms. Yukio whined a bit at the odd sensation of laying back while his arms were trapped behind him, but he didn’t try to fight the motion, still completely pliant to how Toshiro guided his body.</p><p>Toshiro came around, Yukio’s kneels still bent and kneeling, quivering slightly at being so utterly exposed, his cock resting full and heavy against his finely toned lower abs. Toshiro parted his legs, exposing him even more. Yukio whimpered at feeling so incredibly vulnerable, his cock twitching and filling even more as his thighs were bound, the top of the binding cinched around his waist to keep his legs spread open and leaving him completely exposed.</p><p>Toshiro pet along the quivering skin, Yukio moaning pitifully, unable to anticipate where he would touch next and causing him to gasp out when Toshiro would lift his hand away to place it elsewhere against the soft skill of his beautiful submissive. Yukio’s cock was leaking precum and Toshiro couldn’t resist leaning down to taste. After that first session, the ability to use their mouths anywhere on each other’s bodies had been a part of every contract, although until now, Toshiro hadn’t indulged in tasting his sweet boy. </p><p>Yukio actually cried out when Toshiro’s tongue began to lap at his cock, cleaning off the precum and running along the slit, easily catching what had leaked out in response. Yukio had become boneless, repeating his mantra of, “master, please master, Toshiro-ngh, my master…” Toshiro just took in the sight for a moment, Yukio completely exposed, the ribbon looking soft and lovely against his smooth skin, his own scarf around his eyes, his flushed cheeks peeking below the material as he trembled and panted. </p><p>He brought his hands to grip the slight hips, long fingers tracing those lower ribs on either side, thumbs dipping to press against the pelvic bone and hold him from thrusting as he leaned down, taking the tip of that straining cock into his mouth. Yukio cried out again, his mantra less coherent but louder, mostly just a repetition of the word, “master…” as Yukio strained against his bindings and Toshiro’s hold on his slim hips, the dominant easily catching the expected buck upwards, even bound as he was.</p><p>Yukio was shaking as Toshiro worked his mouth, skillfully bringing him closer to release. This was something Toshiro had quite a bit of practice with, one of the few things Kusaka had enjoyed when it came to Toshiro attempting to service him even before realizing that’s what he was trying to do. He loved seeing his partner lose control and loved the feel of the release filling him and sliding down his throat as he swallowed, the proof that he’d managed to send his partner over the edge with just his mouth. </p><p>Yukio was clearly affected and begging with what few words he was still able to say, but Toshiro was purposefully dragging out his build up, Yukio becoming a bound, quivering mess during the process. He was well into subspace now, simply feeling, and Toshiro decided that he’d waited long enough to taste his prize. He deepthroated him, swallowing repeatedly, and Yukio cried out, shooting down his throat with a shout that vaguely sounded like, “Master!” and arching up as far as the bindings would allow. </p><p>He collapsed back with a moan, whimpering and trembling as Toshiro used his tongue to thoroughly clean him off and catch every drop. He then unbound his thighs, massaging and straightening his legs before turning Yukio gently on his stomach, undoing the rest of the binds and similarly massaging his arms. </p><p>Yukio was barely conscious by the time he was done, his breath deep and even, his head resting on the pillow, the only binding remaining was Toshiro’s scarf over his eyes. He slid off the scarf, fingers running through the soft blonde hair, coaxing Yukio to drift the rest of the way to sleep, maintaining the motion even after he was no longer conscious enough to register it.</p><p>“I’d say that was successful,” Ichigo murmured, keeping his voice quiet. He had remained silent during the entire scene, watchful but unobtrusive and Toshiro was thankful. </p><p>“Yes, I think I got the hang of binding, you are a good teacher, Ichigo. Thank you.”</p><p>Ichigo waved off his words with his hand, saying, “I’m glad to have been able to help. Bondage is a form of art and I’m happy to promote more of it in the world. You learn very quickly and you are very intuitive when it comes to Yukio’s needs. I think you had him entering subspace with the blindfold alone, even before you began to bind his arms.”</p><p>Toshiro smiled, “It was just very mild sensory deprivation, one of Yukio’s strongest triggers for falling into subspace, a trigger we both seem to share.”</p><p>It was silent for a few minutes until Toshiro asked Ichigo to help him bring Yukio over to the bed. Ichigo nodded, helping Toshiro gently lift the slight yet toned body into his arms, pulling the blankets down for him as he approached and slid in beside his submissive who curled into him in his sleep. </p><p>“You really do make an adorable couple,” Ichigo said with a smile, “I’m glad he found you. Kid’s had it rough, he deserved something good. <em> Someone </em> good. Are you planning to contract with him?”</p><p>Toshiro nodded, “When I feel like I’m fully able to be what he needs, I’ll ask for a permanent contract.”</p><p>“And what about what you need?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You’re a submissive too, Toshiro. Far more so than a dominant. You’re a perfect fit for our Yukio here but you can’t ignore an entire side to your sexuality.”</p><p>Toshiro sighed, “I know. I’m hoping that someone Yukio sets up one of our scenes with will be willing to act as my dominant. But he’s my primary focus, has been since I met him really.”</p><p>Ichigo watched him for a moment, searching those teal eyes with dark amber before stating calmly, “You love him.”</p><p>Toshiro smiled. “That obvious, hu?”</p><p>“To him it won’t be,” Ichigo said. “Tell him, soon. He’s already in love with you, I could tell the minute he walked in here with you, that it was far more than a crush or the thrill of a new partner. You mean the world to him, Toshiro. I was serious before, I don’t think I’ve had a conversation with him since you two met where I haven't heard your name come up within the first few minutes.”</p><p>Toshiro blushed, warmth spreading through him at Ichigo’s words. He wasn’t great at telling his partner how he was feeling emotionally, although it was far easier to do so with Yukio than it had ever been with Kusaka. He knew the other would accept his feelings, would validate them, and even understand because he experienced many of the same things in similar ways. </p><p>His relationship with Yukio… It was just so <em> easy. </em> Effortless, almost. Not that taking care of his submissive and providing for his needs didn’t take effort, it did, but Toshiro <em> wanted </em> to do those things so much that it didn’t <em> feel </em> like work. If anything, not doing so would be the more difficult thing for him to do. </p><p>He realized that Yukio’s presence, his mannerisms, his expression, reactions, <em> everything </em> about the other sent his mind into a natural domspace, Yukio’s needs becoming the most important thing to him when around him. He had never expected to feel this way, to want so much and feel so fulfilled caring for someone like this, but he honestly couldn’t imagine his life without it anymore. It would be like removing color. </p><p>“I’ll tell him,” Toshiro promised, Ichigo smiling and nodding in approval.</p><p>He smiled as he placed a kiss to the soft blonde hair, murmuring the words for the first time to another person since Kusaka's painful and abrupt exit from his life. </p><p>"I love you."</p><p>He’d tell him everyday if that’s what his Yukio needed. </p><p>And every time, the words would only be more true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fingering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Disclaimer: Contains fingering, deepthroating, anal insertion, anal sex</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 5: Fingering</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, master…” Yukio mumbled out, wrapping even further around Toshiro as he slowly started to come back to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey lovely,” Toshiro greeted, kissing the top of his soft blonde hair again, a gesture that was becoming one of comfort between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t been out long, it’s still early afternoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… Ichigo still here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sweetness, he needed to leave, but wanted you to know you did very well and he enjoyed our training session. He was happy to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio hummed again in contentment, snuggling against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence stretched between them, Ichigo’s words running through Toshiro’s mind as if on repeat, as they had been since the other man left…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You love him.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell him, soon…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toshiro?” Yukio’s soft voice asked, his tone concerned, “You’ve become tense, is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those large emerald eyes were gazing up at him, his teal eyes softening instantly at the slight worry and adoration in his submissive’s expression. Perhaps there were more romantic ways to do this but…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell him, soon…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio sucked in a breath and stammered out, “W-what?” His body had become frozen and clutched to his own, his large emerald eyes widening even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro smiled fully, the expression feeling odd yet good on his face, “Yukio, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio was beyond flustered, his face flushing, but those emerald eyes were beginning to darken in desire and Toshiro’s smile widened as he braced himself for when those words fully sunk in and the other attacked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple heart beats later and Yukio was pressing a desperate kiss against his mouth, “Me too,” he said, the words breathy and rushed, “So much, love you so much Toshiro…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of that day had been spent languidly making out and exploring each other’s bodies, no expectations between them, Toshiro allowing Yukio to do as he wanted, the smaller man still somehow completely submissive as he requested, “Allow me to serve you master, I’ll make you feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t really a scene, but Yukio’s 24/7 TPE submissive mindset was fully engaged. Toshiro had smiled even as he shivered at the look of determination in those emerald eyes. Whatever the other had planned, Toshiro was sure he would enjoy every minute of it. “Of course, love. You always make me feel so good, I’m such a lucky master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio was still bare from before and he took his time removing Toshiro’s clothing, that agile tongue caressing each inch of exposed skin as the layers were removed. Toshiro relaxed against the soft bed, simply feeling, recognizing that he was moving from the near constant domspace that his mind occupied while with Yukio to a light subspace instead. Yukio recognized the shift as well, saying, “That’s right master, let me take care of you, just relax and feel, let go, I’m here. Love you so much master, I’m going to make you feel so good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio played with his nipples, slightly biting and Toshiro cried out and whimpered at the small amount of pain, his cock straining and weeping fluids. “Yes master, that’s right, let go…” Yukio continued to chant, his lips lightly touching his skin and his breath hot against him as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukio…” Toshiro groaned out, his fingers threading through soft blonde hair as Yukio moved down and licked at his cock, causing it to jump at the attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro moaned brokenly as Yukio sucked on the tip, barely noticing that his submissive had pushed his legs apart wide to better settle in between them. He cried out, however, when a slick finger entered him, his breathing immediately becoming more labored, the cry ending in an appreciative moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> long since he’d felt someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> finger inside of him. He was utterly blissed out, letting go completely. Yukio could literally ask him to do anything like this and he’d agree; he was completely at his mercy but he’d fallen enough into his own sub role that he only felt relief. And Yukio was being so gentle, his mouth on him slow and unhurried, his finger within him not the slightest bit rushed. It was heaven and Toshiro could have happily remained there, floating in that easy pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Yukio worked a second finger in, stretching and searching, and even though he was expecting it, Toshiro still nearly sobbed as he found his prostate. Yukio hummed around him, the pressure light on his cock, only half of it in that sweet mouth even though he knew the other could take it all, and Toshiro was rocking against those fingers, his own fingers buried in the blonde hair and clutching but not directing him to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio released him from his mouth, Toshiro issuing a desperate whine at the loss, but it was only to say, “It’s alright, you can fuck my mouth, I want to feel you cum down my throat master. Please, allow me to serve you.” At that he replaced Toshiro’s cock in his warm mouth. Toshiro moved with a broken moan, thrusting up into that warm, wet heat as Yukio continued to thrust his fingers into him, hitting his prostate every time and pressing against it, massaging, before withdrawing and thrusting into him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good,” Toshiro said between moans, “Ngh… so good for your master, that’s right, make master come… Ngh, Yukio…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each press within him caused pleasure to race throughout his entire body, causing him to fuck himself into Yukio’s ready mouth, the tip of the cock hitting the back of his throat and the sensation was driving him crazy. He couldn't hold on much longer and Yukio seemed to know, sinking even deeper onto him so his length slid partially down his throat and swallowed around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro couldn’t stop his release if he wanted to, shaking as Yukio continued to swallow around him and massage against his prostate. The fingers remained, continuing their light massaging motion even as Yukio’s mouth became calm around him, merely warming his spent cock, keeping him hard but not overstimulating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Yukio… Ngh… You want more, don’t you?” Toshiro panted, looking down into hazy, determined emerald eyes. He shuddered as another wave of pleasure rolled through him, the gentle pressure on his prostate keeping him highly aroused even after such a strong orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio nodded, not removing him from his mouth, the motion causing the tip of his cock to catch against the back of his throat again, making him groan and clutch harder on the soft hair still between his fingers. “Fuck Yukio… You make me feel so good, such a good boy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio released him after a few more minutes, seemingly confident that Toshiro would remain hard as he had begun rocking against him again to ask, “May I have a reward, master?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Anything,” Toshiro gasped out, his own subspace fully taking hold, submitting entirely to Yukio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to feel you, master,” Yukio said, carefully removing his fingers and moving back up Toshiro’s body to kiss him deeply, Toshiro’s cock sliding below his ass and he couldn’t resist thrusting against the smaller male, Yukio’s own cock sliding deliciously against his stomach and lower abs. “Please master, I’ve waited so long, I want to feel your cock inside me. I want to be your first…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio was kissing him deeply again and Toshiro fought against his own subspace a bit to actually make the decision. Was there really any reason not to give his sweet boy what he so desperately wanted? The thought of finally being that connected to Yukio, to feeling him around him, Toshiro desperately wanted that as well. He was only hesitant because he’d never done that with anyone before and he knew how it could hurt if he lost control and thrust into him before his body was ready. And he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel in control right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio was petting down his skin, tracing along the lines of his hard muscles, as he released him from the kiss and said, “I’ll take care of you master, don’t worry. You won’t hurt me. Just let me do this, please, I want you so much master…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the reassurance from his determined submissive, and the clear confidence and need in those large emerald eyes, Toshiro found himself nodding, saying, “Take good care of me then, love. I trust you. Just, please, I’m falling into subspace a bit here, is that alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes master,” Yukio assured, kissing him, gently this time, before saying, “I’ll take care of everything. I have such a loving, caring, beautiful master, let go, let me serve you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro breathed out, “I’m all yours, love.” Before he relaxed back onto the bed, allowing himself to slip further into a subspace. This wasn’t really a scene, but with the way Yukio had played with his body before, especially fingering and massaging his prostate, he couldn’t help falling into a submissive frame of mind. Maybe this was perfect, actually. He had no reason to feel nervous or worry that he would hurt his precious boy with Yukio setting the pace and taking the lead. And then his anxiety would hopefully be behind him and he’d feel confident enough to take care of his Yukio in this way while in his dominant role.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio had reached over to the bedside table, pulling several items from it and placing them within reach on the bed. Toshiro’s teal eyes opened to see him lubing up a toy, similar to a dildo but as narrow as a finger on top, increasing in girth until it was larger than any cock he’d ever seen towards the bottom. Yukio saw his gaze and smiled, explaining, “This is how I prefer to stretch myself, because I don’t like the angle my arm needs to be at to use my fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really use that entire thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio hummed, saying, “I do love being filled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Toshiro said, blinking, thinking back to his submissive’s double penetration kink. Was he really worried he’d hurt him with a kink like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Toshiro wasn’t nearly as large as that toy. He was immediately put at ease, chuckling a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just, silly, thinking I could hurt you when you’re used to objects much larger than me. If anything I don’t know how I’ll be enough for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio paused, crawling up his form and kissing him firmly, saying, “You’re more than enough for me. I love being filled, but the fact that I’d be filled with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> is far more satisfying. Your fingers alone are better than any toy I’ve ever had used on me. I can’t wait to feel your cock fill me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro groaned, “Fuck Yukio…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio grinned, “Now, does master want to watch me make myself ready for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro hissed out, “Fuck yes he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio giggled, turning so that he was across his chest sideways, allowing Toshiro a good side view of both his ass and his face as he guided the toy to his own entrance. “Please touch me master,” Yukio said, his voice breathy as he nudged the toy into himself, “Want to feel you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro’s hands immediately were on the trembling body of his submissive, petting along his back, hips, the curve of his ass, flexing as he worked, lingering on those lower ribs he loved to feel quiver beneath his fingertips. Yukio was moaning lowly, encouragement falling from his lips, “Yes master, so good master, want you so much…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukio…” Toshiro breathed out, completely entranced by the sight of his submissive preparing himself as his chest rubbed against Toshiro’s abs, flexing as the smaller moved, thrusting back onto the toy that was steadily making its way deeper. “So beautiful, such a good boy, that’s right, make yourself ready for me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio was panting from the effort but there wasn’t a trace of pain, and the toy was practically all the way inside of him. Yukio whined as he thrust it a few times, the large base stretching him and Toshiro could see in his face how much he loved it. “Master,” Yukio said between labored breaths, “Master, I’m ready, want you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then take me, Yukio, your master is all yours.” Toshiro definitely didn’t need anything further, his cock rock hard and aching from just watching Yukio prepare himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio removed the toy with a whine, Toshiro still not believing how large the thing was towards the base. Yukio then lubed his straining cock and Toshiro found himself extremely grateful that Yukio had already made him cum once that day, otherwise he was sure he would have cum just from that gentle yet firm hand gliding over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio straddled him, Toshiro’s hands immediately coming to his hips to support his balance as he hovered over him, Yukio sending him a warm smile. He positioned Toshiro beneath him, asking, “Ready master?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Toshiro hissed out, the tip of his cock teasingly rubbing against Yukio’s entrance, “Yukio, please, your master needs you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio moaned at his words and slowly started to sink down onto him. The motion was slow but steady, Yukio’s face showing only pleasure as his moan continued through, the tone of relief clear in his voice. Toshiro felt like he was stretching around him, even after the toy. However, that made a bit of sense, as the toy was only wide near the end, the portion that had been deepest within him quite narrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men groaned in unison as Yukio bottomed out, Toshiro fully sheathed inside of him. He felt Yukio pulse around him, almost like he could feel his heartbeat through the tight hold of his ass around his cock. It was beyond amazing. How had he really gone so long without feeling this? If he never felt anything else he’d die happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio slowly rose up, nearly off of him, before sinking back down, the motion far faster than that first descent had been, and Toshiro released a moan at the feeling. “Fuck, Yukio…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio was moving steadily now, his lithe muscles working as he moved, the body fluid and utterly beautiful. Like he was dancing, undulating like he was on top of him. “Master,” Yukio gasped out, “Ngh, master you feel so good, love you so much master, love you inside me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukio, so good, so fucking wonderful, such a good boy, that’s it, you going to cum for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, please master, please I want to cum… Want to feel you cum… Want you to fill me up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio was moving impossibly faster, pulling them both towards release. Toshiro had managed to keep his hips relatively still, allowing Yukio to control their rhythm, but he was now fully confident he wouldn’t hurt his little submissive and he couldn’t resist anymore. His grip on those slim hips tightened and he thrust into him as Yukio sunk down, Yukio crying out and Toshiro moaning at the incredible feeling of slamming even deeper into that fantastically tight heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately repeated the motion, taking over their rhythm and, from the sounds Yukio was making, he didn’t mind in the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Yukio, so good, so fucking good, such a good boy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master, yes master, harder master, want you, fill me master, need to feel you fill me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro’s abs were working harder than they ever had outside of practice but he barely felt the burn, heat coursing through his body, building in his core and he knew he was getting close, his submissive bouncing so beautifully above him, taking every inch of him and loving it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you… Ngh… Want you to come on my cock…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes master, please, please let me cum…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro slammed into him, panting out, “Cum for me, Yukio,” before slamming into Yukio’s prostate again and Yukio immediately followed his command, cumming hard on his cock, his own release coating Toshiro’s abs and chest. It felt incredible, somehow that tight body clamping down on him even more, and Toshiro couldn’t help but follow with his own release, Yukio’s body milking every last drop of cum from his pulsing cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio caught himself before collapsing onto him, gently lifting himself off Toshiro’s softening cock with a whine. He didn’t move to lay beside him though, as Toshiro was expecting. Instead he moved lower, bending over him and using his tongue he began to clean him of his own release on his chest, trailing along the lines of his abs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Yukio…” Toshiro panted, groaning at both the feeling and the sight of his submissive cleaning his own mess off of him, “Fuck that’s hot, such a good boy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio smiled up at him as he finished, “There, master’s all clean now. I told you I’d take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro pulled him to him, wrapping around him and kissing him deeply, loving the taste of Yukio’s own release upon his tongue. “Hmm you taste delicious,” he murmured, kissing him harder and deeper. Yukio whined against him, shuddering and bucking up into him, his cock beginning to harden once more. “Master?” Yukio gasped out, quickly becoming aroused again and moving his hips against Toshiro’s thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro kissed along his jaw, biting at his ear before asking, “Do you mind if I spend the night with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio moaned, “Of course, master can do whatever he desires…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just desire you, over and over, till neither of us can move…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, master,” Yukio gasped as he trembled against him, “please master, stay, never want you to leave…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never hu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro moved back slightly, taking in the utterly wanton expression and flushed face, beautiful clear emerald eyes. Yukio wasn’t in a subspace right now, he was completely aware and present with him. These were </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> desires, not just words to please his master. Toshiro softly pet his cheek, smiling as Yukio pushed back into his palm, those emerald eyes watching him, filled with love and trust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be mine then,” Toshiro whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Contract with me, permanently,” Toshiro clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio grinned, kissing him firmly and wrapping his legs to hook around his hips so that not an inch of space was between them. “Of course, master, I’m already yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro chuckled, “Good, I want to make it official, and I don’t want to leave without you. When I go home this time, I want you coming with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio was enthusiastically kissing every section of skin he could reach as he responded, “Yes master, I’ll be such a good submissive for you, I’ll take care of you, want to be with you always…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro grinned, laughing lightly at the sheer amount of happiness the other was expressing, “You’ll let Starrk know that I want to meet with him tomorrow, he can help us create our own contract and dissolve the one between the two of you. But tonight…” Toshiro grabbed Yukio’s ass, parting it for his renewed hardness and thrusting back in, Yukio still wet and sliding in easily from his earlier release within him. Yukio moaned brokenly against him as Toshiro continued, his own voice strained, “Tonight I’m going to take you until I’m too exhausted to move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes master, yes, take me master, ngh, you feel so amazing, love you master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro claimed his sweet mouth with his own, cutting off his breathless words, rocking into him and loving every second. This beautiful boy was his, finally, and he planned to make sure he was still leaking from his claim of his body in the morning. He would need to order them food and make sure his little submissive drank some water after this round, but he fully intended on doing exactly what he had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were many positions, after all, that one could have penetrative sex, and Toshiro had a lot of lost time to make up for. Yukio was only too willing and thrilled to assist him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dominance/Submission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: Contains dominance/submission, size difference, impact play, fingering, anal sex, voyeurism, threesome</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 6: Dominance/Submission</b>
</p><p>Taking Yukio home with him Sunday after discussing, writing, signing, and dissolving the appropriate contracts was one of the best moments of Toshiro’s life. Starrk had taken the request in stride, and even thanked him for, “taking the kid off my hands,” he had said with a smirk as he ruffled Yukio’s fine blonde hair. “This doesn’t mean we can’t still play from time to time,” Starrk made clear, “and I mean that for the both of you.” He kissed Yukio gently on the forehead, saying softly, “This is a transfer, because it's what’s best for you, it’s not a goodbye. Alright kid?”</p><p>Yukio returned the smile, saying, “Yes sir. Thank you for all that you’ve done for me. I’m sure master will want to play with you again too.”</p><p>Toshiro chuckled a bit, “We already know I’m comfortable enough with Starrk to submit to him. I’m sure we’ll play again, especially while I’m without a contracted dominant. I want to thank you as well Starrk, for training me and for taking care of my Yukio.”</p><p>Yukio beamed at the use of the word “my” and Starrk shook his head with a smile, “Yukio really is a joy to have. You are very lucky to have him now.”</p><p>Toshiro smiled as well, wrapping an arm around Yukio’s narrow waist, “I know.”</p><p>Yukio was blushing at the attention and said quickly, “I can’t wait to see where you live master! Can we go soon?”</p><p>“Where <em> we </em> live, now.” Toshiro gently correctly, kissing the top of his head, “and we can go now if Starrk is agreeable. I’ll have the money transferred for this room and everything in it and set up a recurring monthly payment for the rent. I’ve become quite fond of this room and my apartment isn’t big enough for any of this equipment.”</p><p>Starrk nodded, “Yeah, that’s why I offer these rooms, most people like having a separate space. Also, no noisy apartment neighbors here so you can be as loud as you want. Everything is in order, have fun you two.”</p><p>Yukio cheered and grabbed his things that he was bringing with him, just a couple of cases filled with clothing, his heartbreakingly few personal belongings, and a few of his favorite toys. Toshiro grabbed the heaviest bag before he could try to add it to what he was already carrying, shaking his head as Yukio pouted. The smaller smiled quickly, however, and led the way out of what was now officially <em> their room </em> at the club.</p><p>Yukio settled into his apartment as if he had always been there. While Toshiro was at work on Monday - reorganizing his schedule and essential tasks, assigning a great deal of it out to others that he trusted to do each task well, something he probably should have done years ago but, well… Perhaps that should have been the first sign that he wasn’t really happy with Kusaka, that he intentionally kept himself so occupied with work - Yukio learned his small, one bedroom apartment. His things were placed with Toshiro’s fairly easily as he really didn’t have much, and he quickly learned how Toshiro preferred to have his home organized and where things went.</p><p>When Toshiro arrived home that night, he was welcomed by his smiling submissive and a real home-cooked dinner, and even though he was tired, he made sure Yukio knew exactly how much he appreciated his hard work.</p><p>Toshiro’s apartment had never really been messy, he honestly wasn’t home often enough to create a large one and he tended to pick up after himself when he was home. But with Yukio there it was nearly spotless, and it smelled amazing, Yukio finding some candles Rangiku had gifted him some random Yule years ago. </p><p>Toshiro had him create shopping lists of things he felt the apartment needed - mostly food but also other random household items. Toshiro also gave him his own list of items he felt like Yukio should buy for himself, mostly clothes but he also wanted him to purchase his own parts to finally be able to build himself a decent gaming computer. Yukio fussed about that, saying it was too expensive, and Toshiro promptly told him he was quite wealthy and had had no one to spend his money on so to get the equipment he needed to continue his hobbies, mostly gaming and music mixing. </p><p>He also set Yukio up with his own checking account and transferred over the funds needed to pay for the items on the two lists, the pair of them working out a schedule of when Yukio would do the shopping for the house while Toshiro was at work. Toshiro frankly disliked shopping, especially after years of enduring Ran pulling him along on her sprees. It probably would be a better experience with Yukio though... It would be cute to watch him try on different outfits for him, picking out the ones he liked best…</p><p>Okay, maybe he’d go clothes shopping with him at least. But groceries? Hard pass.</p><p>Yukio didn’t mind at all, he was excited to be given the duty and touched that Toshiro trusted him to spend the money as they had agreed. Toshiro came home to an amazing meal every night now, and he was steadily arriving home earlier, leaving a bit later, as his own schedule cleared and he made more time to spend with his adorably sexy submissive.</p><p>Yukio’s 24/7 TPE submissive role wasn’t the least bit taxing for him either, something that Toshiro was immensely relieved about. Especially after Yukio had made him a list of meals he could make and Toshiro started choosing what he wanted for dinner that night, rather than Yukio deciding. It was the only major decision Yukio had to make each day, and Toshiro could tell that the little anxiety that the other had gained by being put in charge of the household chores simply drained away after the suggestion, his submissive completely at ease again.</p><p>Yukio also had him create a schedule for him, including what he should clean that day, when he should work on which hobbies, etc. It seemed like a lot up front, making these decisions for another person, but Yukio explained what his schedule had been before and Toshiro used that as a starting point. And really, most of Yukio’s days were the same so creating a recurring schedule wasn’t all that difficult. Also he really only needed to schedule his time when Toshiro wasn’t home, as he could make the decisions himself, in person, at that time. </p><p>So far they had taken to mostly watching Netflix after dinner, cuddled up together on the couch, Toshiro unbelieving that Yukio had never even heard of Black Mirror. Yukio also woke with him in the morning, keeping their sleep schedules aligned even though Toshiro told him he didn’t mind if he slept in. Yukio insisted though, joining him in his morning yoga and watching his kendo katas. Toshiro eventually coaxed him in trying a few of the easier ones and they had a lot of fun, Yukio’s quiet determination when he applied himself to doing something well to please his master was quickly becoming his most endearing quality in Toshiro’s eyes.</p><p>Saturdays and Sundays they reserved for scenes and just being together, respectively. Yukio asked him to create another list, this one of scenes he was interested in doing, and Yukio suggested people he knew in the community that would be good to play with for such scenes. Toshiro’s most anticipated scene, of course, was impact play. He desperately wanted to learn, and submit to a master of his own while he drowned in pain and pleasure. </p><p>“Renji,” Yukio suggested, “Either Renji or Byakuya. They’re both very skilled in impact play. I know Renji more, I’ve done several scenes with him as Starrk was never one for impact play and I really enjoy the open-hand version.”</p><p>“Do you think Renji would be willing to take on another submissive? He already has Shuhei, right?”</p><p>“Hm, yeah, and they’re practically attached at the hip… I heard Grimmjow is very good with impact play as well, but he has Ichigo and I think another friend that stays with them for a few months out of the year that I haven’t met yet. He’s got some seasonal job that keeps him out of town for several months… What was it… Ah! One of the cruise liners… Anyway, I’m not sure if either will take another contracted submissive. But they’re both willing to do scenes.”</p><p>“What about Byakuya?”</p><p>“Byakuya has many family duties and isn’t in the community full time… I think he only really agreed to be contracted with Ichigo and Renji because they both have other partners… It may be worth it to ask though? I can message him, if you want.”</p><p>“Message him and Renji, whichever is free, I’ve seen them both work and trust them to know what they’re doing. I haven’t met… who was it? Grimmjow? What an odd name.”</p><p>Yukio giggled, composing texts for both Renji and Byakuya, “Grimmjow’s a riot, and a good dom. He looks a bit scary but he treats Ichigo so well. Ichigo probably wouldn’t have contracted with Byakuya at all except for bondage being his primary kink - one of the few things Grimmjow isn’t comfortable doing - and Byakuya being the most skilled master at it in the group… Well, until you, master,” Yukio said with a wink.</p><p>Toshiro chuckled, pulling him into his lap and reading the texts over his shoulder, saying he approved of the wording before Yukio sent them off. </p><p>“I kinda hope Renji is free…” Yukio mumbled.</p><p>“Oh? And why’s that?”</p><p>Yukio blushed, stammering out, “I just… I love seeing him play with submissives that are smaller than him…”</p><p>Toshiro nipped his ear in a playful way, whispering, “That dangerously sounded like you think I’m small.”</p><p>Yukio squirmed a bit, whining until he let go, <em> “Everyone </em> is smaller than Renji, he towers over everyone and is ridiculously built. I don’t know, there’s just something beautiful about someone with his physique playing with someone with… Well, ours… I love your body, master, I just… Forget I mentioned it…” he trailed off with a slightly sad tone.</p><p>Toshiro shifted him so that he was straddling his lap and facing him, knees on either side of his thighs, catching his face in his palms and forcing those emerald eyes to meet teal. “Listen to me,” Toshiro said clearly, “I want you to know that you can say anything to me, anything at all, and I will not think less of you. I was only lightly teasing - I could never be offended by anything you say about me Yukio. I know how honest you are and that you love me, how could I be? I realize I’m smaller than most other men, I’m not bothered by it. Mostly because <em> you </em> think I’m sexy just the way I am. Now, do you want to see me do a scene with Renji?”</p><p>Yukio bit his lip, quickly releasing it even before Toshiro had to narrow his eyes, “Yes master... I, I want my master to experience a full scene with another dominant too… I want you to also be able to enjoy your submissive side…”</p><p>Toshiro kissed him gently, “Then even if Byakuya responds first, we’ll wait to hear from Renji, alright? I’ll admit, after watching Shuhei with Renji the night I met you, he’s the master I’ve been most looking forward to meeting.”</p><p>Yukio smiled, cuddling into his chest as they waited, Toshiro telling him about his day with a light, calm tone, his hands running along and lightly massaging his back as Yukio steadily became boneless on top of him, all tension melting away.</p><hr/><p>Renji had a free weekend about a month after Yukio had moved in and it was finally here. Toshiro was high off of so much anticipation that he had been rather free with his contract going in, leaving everything up to Renji as long as it didn’t cross one of his hard limits. Perhaps that was a bit reckless but Yukio knew Renji well, trusted him, and assured him and he would take care of him. Also, Yukio would be there himself, and Toshiro knew that if there was one person he could count on to take care of him while he was in his own subspace, it was his own attentive submissive. </p><p>Yukio was so aware of him now, he rarely needed to ask for Yukio to know just exactly what he wanted, or had a better idea of what he needed than he himself did. There had been several nights where Yukio had taken care of him, serving his more submissive side, even going as far as filling Toshiro with his own cock and cumming deep inside, claiming his master the way Toshiro repeatedly claimed him.</p><p>And Toshiro honestly loved that he did it, that he was willing to play a service top for him, but Toshiro just couldn’t fully submit to Yukio the way he desperately needed to, his submissive’s manner keeping him firmly in domspace whenever they played together. It wasn’t fair to ask such a thing of Yukio, and Toshiro didn’t, only accepting when Yukio insisted that Toshiro needed it and to let him take care of his master. It helped, but Toshiro needed someone that could <em> dominate </em> him, it was becoming increasingly clear as tension built in his body in a way that he just couldn’t let go. He was sure to never take out his inner anxiety on his submissive, but Yukio could tell it was there. Toshiro assured him that he loved everything Yukio did for him to fill the hole, but they both knew what Toshiro really needed.</p><p>And Renji’s performance with Shuhei had become imprinted in Toshiro’s mind in a way that he became hard simply thinking of the sexy, gorgeous redhead. Those tattoos and that long crimson hair… Toshiro wanted nothing more than to finally let go and allow Renji to dominate him, so much so he was to the point that he was willing to take whatever the other was willing to offer him. </p><p>Up in their room at Numeros, Renji seated at the table with them, the taller dominant frowned a bit at the openness of the contract, asking very seriously, “You really mean that you are willing to accept anything I do, as long as it’s not a hard limit?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Toshiro said, equally as serious, a note of desperation in his voice that was easy to pick up by both Renji and Yukio, his submissive reaching over and taking his hand, squeezing it in comfort.</p><p>“Toshiro, we’ve just met… Usually a dominant does less intense scenes than… well… <em> this </em> with a new submissive, to build up trust between the two. Didn’t you say that you’ve never truly submitted to anyone before?”</p><p>“I allowed for it in Ichigo’s contract,” Toshiro answered, his voice factual and strained at the same time. He couldn’t help it, what he wanted was so close and Renji was even more delicious being this near to him - he was having a difficult time remaining in his seat and not dropping to his knees in front of him. “To fall into subspace, but I didn’t fully fall into one during that scene.”</p><p>“Well, Ichigo isn’t very dominant, I doubt you would have unless you were really receptive to bondage like he is. He doesn’t enjoy dominating others, and you would have sensed that. I’m sure it’s similar with Yukio, yes? Have you two tried switching yourselves?”</p><p>“Yes,” Yukio admitted, squeezing his hand again and answering as he could tell his master was anxious right now, “I’ve tried but, much like Ichigo, the role comes off as false and master just can’t fully submit to me. He feels good, but it’s not what he needs for this. I’m just not a dominant person and master knows that - he can’t turn off his domspace mindset when he’s with me anymore than I can turn off my subspace mindset. So we need help, Renji. Please help master, I know it’s a lot for a first scene, but master needs this. Please?”</p><p>Renji sighed, finally saying, “We’re going slow. And just Toshiro today. Yukio, you stay with him and be his support. Impact play requires a great deal of trust or he’ll drop. Watch him carefully, you know what to look for. We don’t have that relationship yet but with you here… Maybe…”</p><p>“I do trust you sir,” Toshiro voiced out quietly. </p><p>Renji paused in his speech, his expression contemplative. “Why?” he asked after a long minute’s silence.</p><p>“I watched you, with Shuhei, and I’ve honestly never wanted anything more than to join him under your hands when you were both on that stage. Yukio had to calm me down, right here in this room. I’ve never been so affected before and I was merely <em> watching. </em> I trust you because your skill is evident and obvious. And I trust you because Yukio trusts you - I know he would never have suggested this if he had any concerns. Honestly Renji, out of every dominant I’ve seen or met, you’re the one I want most to contract with. I didn’t really accept my own kink for being hurt until I saw you and Shuhei… You’ve no idea what that meant to me…”</p><p>Renji’s dark eyes burned bright at the admission, a playful smile alighting his lips, “Is that so? Do you think you can handle me?”</p><p>Teal eyes met deep, dark brown and Toshiro smirked back, “I know I can, sir. But can you handle me?”</p><p>Renji grinned, signing off on the contract - the only one of the three that hadn’t yet. “So you want to be <em> my </em> submissive? Not just for this scene?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Toshiro dutifully answered, teal eyes burning with determination. He so needed a master, a permanent master that he could rely on to meet his needs. He’d been in the community for almost three months and he understood himself far better now. Especially being with Yukio, his little love completing him in every way he didn’t know he could be completed. Except for this. The need to really let go, to unshoulder all of his responsibilities and put himself entirely into another’s care. Without it he was risking burnout, and he knew Yukio was concerned about him.</p><p>“Hm… Well, I’ll consider it, depending upon how this goes. I will need to discuss it with my group first as well, Shuhei specifically… Although…” Renji’s eyes roved up and down Toshiro’s form and he couldn’t help but shiver under the appreciative stair, “Shuhei will adore you, I can already tell. Especially if you share his love for impact play. He’s always wanted to share scenes with another submissive that was as into it as he is - something very difficult to find. And yet here you are, asking to join <em> us.” </em></p><p>Renji walked around the table, taking his hand and leading him to that chair that resembled the one Toshiro so vividly remembered Shuhei kneeling upon that first night. He was already trembling with need and Renji grinned, saying, “You remember exactly what this is for, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Toshiro said, just barely managing to keep a moan from his voice. He hadn’t even <em> done </em> anything, but his mind was busy feeding him images of Shuhei’s utterly blissed out expression, crying out from pain and pleasure as Renji carefully beat him with that soft, soft leather crop.</p><p>“Clothes off, Toshiro, let’s see that beautiful body of yours before I mark it up,” Renji murmured in his ear from behind, his voice dipping low and liquid. This time Toshiro <em> did </em> moan as he responded, “Yes sir,” with a shudder.</p><p>Toshiro could feel his face flushing as he quickly took off his clothing, not really caring about being at all seductive about it. It wasn’t really in his personality to put on a show for anyone, although he was certain if Renji had asked he would have tried. He’d do anything to get those large hands on him. </p><p>Renji actually whistled and Toshiro blushed even more, narrowing teal eyes back at him, scowling as Renji laughed, “Damn you really are fine underneath all that, no wonder Yukio snagged you up as soon as he could. I bet you’re real flexible too hu?”</p><p>“You should see him do yoga,” Yukio commented helpfully, smiling widely as he watched them, his own face flushed and clearly excited. </p><p>“Yukio,” Toshiro said, bringing his attention to him.</p><p>“Yes master?”</p><p>“I give you permission to take orders from Renji while during the scene. I trust you will do what is best for me and yourself but I know that you may feel the need to ask my permission before doing something Renji may ask of you. However I may not be in the right headspace to answer you as I should as your master. Is this acceptable to you?”</p><p>“Of course master!” Yukio said with clear joy and desire in his eyes. “Renji is also a good master and we’ve played several times before. I’ll listen well and be a good submissive for you both. He’ll take care of us both master, do not worry about me.”</p><p>“You should tell him, Yukio,” Toshiro said, and Yukio interpreted it like the demand it really was. </p><p>“Yes master…” He turned to face Renji, his face adorably flushed as Renji waited expectantly, watching him with an amused smile. “Sir… I um… Well…”</p><p>“Yukio…” Toshiro chided, “Just say it, I’m sure Renji will understand.”</p><p>“Yes master.” Yukio took a steadying breath before saying, “Sir, I should tell you that I have a size difference voyeurism kink… I don’t really like letting others know because it’s a bit embarrassing for me to admit, but you should know that I will likely also be very affected by your scene with master, even if I’m not actively participating.”</p><p>Renji’s eyes widened a bit before he grinned fully, “Oh you two really do fit well together, don’t you? I was a bit worried how Toshiro needing to be dominated may be affecting you, Yukio, but you’re actually going to get off on this…” He chuckled, “In that case, Yukio, grab one of the chairs and place it opposite his with the back facing and underneath the arm rest, I want you to kneel on Toshiro’s other side. I’m not going to touch you at all, you’re just going to watch your master and pay careful attention to his expressions. Make sure he’s only falling into subspace and not dropping. You are allowed to touch yourself during the scene but you are to remain focused on his state of mind, understand?”</p><p>Yukio’s expression was one of relief and excitement as he immediately responded, “Yes sir!” He quickly complied with the order as Renji turned back to Toshiro.</p><p>“Now, up on the chair, show me how good your memory is. Take the pose Shuhei was in during that night you watched us downstairs.”</p><p>Toshiro had a very good, vivid memory, especially with the fact that he had been replaying that scene in his mind ever since that night, even going as far as attempting to pose himself when thinking about it. “Very good,” Renji murmured, that low velvet tone was back, causing Toshiro to shiver. Renji lightly pet down his side and Toshiro felt tingles along his skin follow in the wake of his gentle touch. He applied slight pressure, adjusting him ever so slightly, and Toshiro realized that the improved position was taking as much pressure off his knees and lower back as possible. Slowly and gently, Renji helped him perfect his posture, his ass jutting out, bent forward at the waist, his back arching upwards and his forearms supporting him on the rest that extended horizontally from the back of the chair. </p><p>Yukio, careful and quiet, placed his chair and knelt opposite of him, those emerald eyes he adored so much dark with desire and excitement. Toshiro fleetingly wondered if he would really be able to fully submit with Yukio so close in proximity to him, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. His presence instantly relaxed him and he found himself slipping into a calm, light subspace, seeing and knowing that his submissive was so happy and being well cared, teal eyes becoming half-lidded and a small smile on his lips as Renji continued to caress his skin.</p><p>“Yukio,” Renji’s voice floated from behind him as he caressed his ass positioned so conveniently in front of him, at the perfect height to fuck him if that’s what the other wanted, “tell me your master’s subspace triggers.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Yukio responded, “the two we know for sure are sensory deprivation and fingering.”</p><p>Renji hummed, “Not sensory deprivation, I want you both to be able to watch each other and he needs to be able to hear me during impact play. Fingering, however…”</p><p>Renji moved away for a moment, returning quickly and Toshiro shivered at the sound of lube being opened, teal eyes already darkening in anticipation. Renji continued to pet him with one hand as a finger entered him, Toshiro moaning brokenly and pressing back on it. Yukio’s fingers always felt amazing inside of him, but Renji’s were even more exciting because of his naturally dominating presence. And Yukio’s heated expression at the scene before him was also making Toshiro more excited. The finger, carefully but assuredly, was being pumped in and out of him, Toshiro beginning to shake and moan softly, his cock strained and leaking.</p><p>Renji didn’t add another finger, simply kept up the teasing feeling of being fucked with such an unsatisfyingly small part of the other’s impressively large body. Renji had removed his shirt, his muscles looking delicious and the tattoos begging to be worshiped with a tongue, and yet Renji only kept to this, massaging his ass with one hand while he continued to fuck him with a single finger.</p><p>“Please,” Toshiro finally whispered out, “please, more, fuck… Sir I need more…”</p><p>“Oh?” Renji asked, “You want more?”</p><p>“Yes, please sir…”</p><p>Renji leaned forward, his finger sinking in deeper as his hips aligned and pressed against his ass, Toshiro clearly feeling his large, hard length through the fabric of his jeans against him and he couldn’t help but buck back into him. Then Renji’s voice, smooth as velvet, said directly into his ear, “I don’t remember telling you that you could demand things from me.”</p><p>The hand that had been massaging his ass was abruptly lifted only to be brought back down, <em> hard. </em> Toshiro cried out, completely overloaded between need, shock, pain, and pleasure. He was full on trembling and his cock was steadily leaking precum, teal eyes squeezing shut as he tried to process through everything he was feeling. Fuck but that one slap on his ass had felt <em> amazing. </em> And he needed <em> more. </em></p><p>“Please sir, please give me another finger,” Toshiro groaned out, pushing back on that single finger that was still within him as it had stopped moving. His body clenched around it, as if to encourage it to <em> move, </em> but Renji did the opposite. He removed the single finger, cleaning off his hand with a towel, before placing his large hand on the opposite cheek of his ass as his other hand. </p><p>“It seems you require a bit of training,” Renji murmured, “as you are still demanding things of your master.”</p><p>Toshiro was falling rapidly into subspace, practically shoved the rest of the way by that first slap, the fingering and Yukio’s flush face in front of him, watching, already having placed him within the right frame of mind to fall. Yukio’s emerald eyes were dilated to the point that Toshiro was sure he was also deeply within his own subspace. He had loosened those Tripp pants he tended to wear and was lightly stroking himself as he watched the scene in front of him. </p><p>Well, Renji had given him that leave, and Toshiro was glad for it honestly, as forcing him to be still while watching a kink he was so strongly affected by would have been distracting to the point where he wouldn’t have been able to do his job - which was watching Toshiro carefully throughout this scene. Yukio hadn’t once taken his eyes off of him, and Toshiro highly doubted he really <em> could, </em> other than to occasionally sweep over both of their forms, Renji’s larger body towering over Toshiro as he presented his ass for the other to do with as he wished.</p><p>“Yes master,” Toshiro gasped out, the title falling easily from his lips as he realized that’s how he already saw Renji, especially after months of fantasizing about the larger, beautiful man, “please train me, I want to be good for you.”</p><p>Renji slapped his other cheek with the same amount of force he had hit the other side and Toshiro’s moan was so broken that his voice cracked.</p><p>“First lesson then, you may tell me what you <em> want, </em> but it is not your place to <em> request </em>me to do anything. Do you understand the difference?”</p><p>“Yes master,” Toshiro gasped out, his brilliant mind in overdrive and processing the words even as he settled completely into subspace. He felt <em> amazing, </em> like he was floating, every touch igniting pleasure across his skin as Renji lightly pet and massaged his slightly sore ass. His mind interpreted the clarification as an order and he immediately continued, “I want you to hit me, master,” Toshiro stated, his voice breathy but certain, “I want to feel the crop you used on Shuhei.”</p><p>“That’s better,” Renji murmured. His hands left him then, only to return and spank his ass in quick succession, alternating sides and increasing the force of the hits. Toshiro registered three to each side, although he wasn’t really counting, the number fleeing his mind as soon as the thought had appeared. Toshiro was panting now, moaning brokenly. Teal eyes flicked up to look into adoring emerald as Yukio’s small hands cupped his cheeks, and Toshiro realized he had started to cry as Yukio brushed away his tears and leaned forward to kiss him sweetly. “That’s right master,” Yukio murmured, “Such a good master, let go, we’ve got you…”</p><p>“Yukio…” Toshiro whimpered, desperately leaning into his touch. He recognized how fragile he was. And even though he <em> wanted </em> Renji to hit him, he realized that the other master was right in him needing Yukio’s presence there to ground him, for his mind to fully accept that it was <em> alright </em> for Renji to hit him. Because his natural instinct was to fight back, but with Yukio here… Yukio was safety, Yukio was <em> home, </em> and he’d never allow his master to become damaged by this. He’d stop the scene himself, his first duty to his master and Toshiro’s wellbeing.</p><p>Renji’s touch was light again against him as he asked, “Yukio, is he still alright?”</p><p>Yukio’s emerald eyes searched teal before nodding, “Yes sir, master is alright, you may continue.”</p><p>Toshiro tried to convey his appreciation through his expression and something must have reached him because Yukio graced him with a warm smile as he pet along his cheeks, still wiping away the tears as they leaked from impossibly bright teal, glassy eyes.</p><p>Renji continued to hit him, mostly slapping his ass but also dipping down to his thighs and across his back. He took long breaks in between, his touch light and soothing on his heated skin. The most intense rounds were when he would land several hits in quick succession, Toshiro crying out and pressing desperately into Yukio’s hands upon his face.</p><p>He was utterly lost, he never wanted to leave this mindset, but he was desperately hard and the need within him was building with every hit to his skin, with every tender caress as if in apology. Yukio was watching carefully, voicing what Toshiro couldn’t anymore, his words lost with the rest of his mind. “Master needs you sir,” Yukio stated, those emerald eyes remaining fixed on teal as he spoke the words, watching his expression to be sure he was understanding his needs correctly.</p><p>Renji’s voice was velvet smooth as he asked, “And what is it your master needs from me, Yukio?”</p><p>“He needs you to claim him, to fill him up,” Yukio said. Toshiro pressed against his hands and shuddered at the words, a desperate moan falling from his lips. That’s <em> exactly </em> what he needed. He needed to feel utterly <em> owned </em> by his master. He needed to feel him as deep inside as he could, needed to feel him fill him, to be leaking out his seed well after this scene, to feel stretched and used and sore… He felt like he needed it more than he needed to breathe…</p><p>Renji hummed, “I was a bit shocked he hadn’t cum yet, is this why? Are you waiting to cum on my cock, pet?”</p><p>“Yes master,” Toshiro gasped out, the only words that didn’t seem completely beyond him in this state.</p><p>“Your master prefers fingers to a toy, right Yukio?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Yukio answered immediately.</p><p>“Good, because I’d rather stretch open this tight little hole myself…”</p><p>Toshiro moaned again at the words, his cock twitching at the sound of lube opening again, anticipation running through him. He wasn’t really thinking, his mind far too absent for there to be any actual words to his thoughts. Rather his was hearing, seeing, and <em> feeling </em> everything more intensely than he had in his life, emotion crashing through him and leaving him feeling blissful and calm. Because Yukio had him, Yukio was taking care of him, and Renji was going to <em> own </em> him entirely.</p><p>Renji’s finger was welcomed by his body as it returned, his other hand still petting along his skin and soothing the pain that he had caused by spanking him. Toshiro trembled uncontrollably beneath him, his breath labored and his body rocking into that finger, breathy moans escaping him as Yukio continued to pet across his cheeks and card his fingers through his hair. He groaned at the addition of a second finger, only feeling the stretch and none of the usual accompanying pain. He was simply too euphoric, pressing back and rocking on the two fingers, practically fucking himself on them as he whimpered and whined, pressing his head into Yukio’s hands. </p><p>“Yukio,” Renji said, “Distract your master for me, his rocking is making this a bit difficult but I doubt he can really stop on his own.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Yukio said, his smaller fingers threading through Toshiro’s winter white locks of hair and gripping tightly as he leaned forward and kissed him. Toshiro’s mouth fell open obediently and Yukio immediately deepened the kiss. Yukio’s kisses had never felt like this before, claiming, demanding, owning, and Toshiro was thoroughly enthralled, moaning into him. It was likely a combination of Toshiro being so deep into subspace and Renji’s order - the only dominant he had really ever thought of as <em> his </em> master, even if just in fantasy - that he was finally able to accept his adoring submissive’s domination over him.</p><p>Yukio held him still as he kissed him, Toshiro’s rocking coming to a halt and Renji began to prepare him more thoroughly, scissoring his fingers within him and stretching. Toshiro whimpered when those large, long fingers slid against his prostate but Renji wasn’t focusing on it and Toshiro’s attention was driven back to Yukio’s demanding tongue as it explored his mouth. His submissive really was amazing, and in that moment Toshiro’s blissed-out mind was completely convinced he was a true switch as he dominated the kiss, keeping his attention on him as Renji slid in a third finger.</p><p>Toshiro stiffened slightly before being coaxed into relaxing, both by Yukio’s kiss and by Renji’s gentle petting along his body. He felt more stretched than he ever had before using fingers, Yukio only ever using the two. Renji adding a fourth was enough to actually send a bit of pain through his body, Toshiro breaking the kiss with Yukio with a cry and gasping for air as he tried to force himself back into his relaxed state. </p><p>“Sh, master, just breath, that’s it. Renji is far larger than I am, he needs to prepare you well so that he doesn’t hurt you,” Yukio murmured to him, fingers carding through his hair again. The feeling wasn’t bad, it was just that his small body wasn’t used to being so stretched and full and he kept naturally wanting to tense against the new sensation. Yukio was placing butterfly kisses across his face and it was helping, Toshiro relaxing again, his breathing calming, and Yukio catching him again in a sweet yet demanding kiss.</p><p>Eventually even four fingers were able to move easily within him, and Renji said, “Good Toshiro, such a good boy, taking this so sweetly. My good, sweet boy, are you ready for your master?”</p><p>Yukio released him from his kiss as Toshiro gasped out, “Yes master, so ready, want you so much, Ngh…”</p><p>The fingers were removed and Toshiro heard the unzipping of Renji’s jeans and the rustle of fabric as he removed them. “Yukio,” Toshiro breathed out, “Want to… See…” Yukio immediately released his head, Toshiro looking back over his shoulder at Renji’s hard, large, muscled body behind him, the long red hair no longer bound and flowing freely down his back, some strands spilling over his chest, Renji spreading lube over his own large, heavy cock. Yukio was right, he was very large, larger than Toshiro had any experience with for sure. And those tattoos were <em> everywhere, </em>across his thighs, wrapping around his hips, and more across his calves and shins. He would really need to explore that gorgeous body himself more fully, but right now…</p><p>Right now Renji was lining himself up with his entrance, dark eyes, the color of mahogany, locking with teal, darkened with want, need, and lust. “You ready, pet?” Renji asked, large hands wrapping around his slim hips, and Toshiro rapidly understood Yukio’s size difference fetish. He looked so small beneath him, even though his body was actually larger than Yukio’s… What would <em> Yukio </em> look like under this man? </p><p>Toshiro groaned at the thought, gasping out, “Yes master, so ready, need you master, want you to fill me…”</p><p>Renji entered him, carefully and gently under two sets of eyes, and both Yukio and Toshiro groaning at the sight. Toshiro glanced back at his submissive to see his hand on himself again, panting as Toshiro was slowly filled by Renji’s large cock. Toshiro clenched his eyes together at the stretch - Renji still larger than the four fingers had been - shaking as he willed his body to relax and accept him within himself, completely unused to feeling so utterly <em> full </em>. Renji pulled out slightly and began thrusting into him, sinking just a bit deeper each time, Toshiro’s eyes fluttering open and widening at the sensation. He looked directly into Yukio’s emerald eyes, full blown in lust, the sight of his submissive grounding him as pleasure raced through him along with the stretch. </p><p>Finally Renji was fully sheathed within him and the low groan he released had Toshiro whimpering and shuddering underneath him. His cock was so unbearably hard, completely untouched throughout all of this, and he knew he’d be coming at the slightest stimulation. Renji felt <em> amazing </em> inside of him, filling him in a way he didn’t even know he could be, his large cock pressing deliciously against his prostate and he realized the other wouldn’t even really need to <em> aim; </em>he’d be hitting it solid with every thrust.</p><p>Renji was petting along his sides and back, murmuring, “So good, such a good boy, you feel so tight around me, such a good boy for your master, that’s right Toshiro, just relax, you’re taking me so well…”</p><p>“Ngh… Master…” Toshiro gasped out, pressing back into him after moments of relaxing around him. “Want… you to move… Want you… Master… Renji…”</p><p>“Fuck Toshiro,” Renji moaned, “Yukio, hold him up,” Renji said, his voice low and strained. And then he was moving, large hands upon Toshiro’s narrow hips, holding him in place as he thrust into him. </p><p>Toshiro would have collapsed but Yukio easily caught him, holding him against his own bare chest, Toshiro’s head nuzzling into his neck, his mouth desperately moaning, whimpering, and whining into Yukio’s ear as Renji began to pound into him, his pace increasing until Toshiro literally couldn’t think, the words “Master…” and “Yukio…” the only coherent words spilling unconsciously from his lips. </p><p>Renji was so wondrously <em> large, </em> something Toshiro didn’t actually think he’d like, not really understanding his submissive’s kink of being stretched and filled, especially not to the point of double penetration. But combined with the fact that he was so filled with <em> Renji, </em> the master he’d been fantasizing about for months, Toshiro finally understood what Yukio had meant before, the first time he had taken Toshiro this way and Toshiro wondered how he could possibly be enough. It was more because of <em> who </em> it was, this feeling of being so utterly connected to the person that they so deeply desired, it heightened the experience to the point that Toshiro couldn’t imagine wanting anything else inside of him ever again. </p><p>This was what Yukio had meant. </p><p>It was <em> who </em>that mattered - far more than anything else.</p><p>And Toshiro so desperately wanted Renji to fill him that his body was accepting being taken in a way he’d never enjoyed before. Yukio had tried his larger toys on him, Toshiro hadn’t made it halfway… But this? </p><p>This was all he ever wanted inside him now, Renji’s long, girthy cock sliding within him as he continued to thrust even faster, still feeling as though he was being stretched around him with every move, his prostate continually assaulted. Toshiro’s upper body was collapsed fully into Yukio’s hold as he was roughly taken and it was all becoming far too much…</p><p>“Master!” Toshiro cried out, “I want… Ngh…”</p><p>“Come for me Toshiro,” Renji panted, “Come on my cock, go ahead, I want to feel you clench around me, then I’ll fill you up…”</p><p>Toshiro moaned, the sound utterly wrecked as he came, turning his mouth to bite against Yukio’s neck as he shuddered in his hold. “Master,” Yukio gasped out, his own hand reaching down to wrap around himself, barely pumping before he was coming as well, groaning as his other arm tightened around Toshiro, keeping him securely in his hold.</p><p>And then Toshiro felt himself being <em> filled, </em> Renji gasping out, “Fuck… So tight… So hot…” </p><p>Toshiro’s body was still trembling as Renji carefully gathered him into his arms, Yukio never leaving his sight, and brought him to lay on the bed. Yukio was instantly around him, his arms locking around his waist and pulling his side flush against him, nuzzling into his neck and sighing out, “Good master, I’m so happy master, you did so well…”</p><p>Teal eyes sweeped the room, in desperate search for Renji, not finding him he began to tense, reaching out and whimpering, “Renji…”</p><p>“Renji!” Yukio called immediately, before kissing his cheek firmly, “He’s just in the restroom, getting us a wash rag and some water, he’s here master, he would never leave us… Neither of us would ever leave you…”</p><p>“I’m here,” Renji answered, almost immediately returning to his sight and Toshiro whimpered, still reaching towards him. He felt a bit silly, he was clearly right there and he knew, logically, what the other was doing was for the best. After all, he didn’t want to wake up all sticky and he was certainly thirsty, but he couldn’t help the feeling of overwhelming loss that had welled up inside of him.</p><p>“He began to drop,” Yukio said quickly, “hurry Renji, he needs you too.”</p><p>Renji slid in on his other side, easily enveloping his smaller body with his own, tucking him against him. Toshiro released a pitiful whine, nuzzling into his hard chest. Yukio shifted, reaching over them both, and Toshiro whimpered at the feeling of his submissive cleaning them, using the wet cloth Renji had retrieved from the connected bathroom. </p><p>“Here master,” Yukio coaxed after he was done cleaning them all, Toshiro turning towards him, glassy teal eyes focusing on the straw in the glass of water Yukio obviously wanted him to drink. He did so without question, following the order from his submissive without a thought, his mind still utterly blank and silent. Yukio set the glass down on the side table and molded himself against Toshiro’s back, Renji’s fingers still carding through his hair and murmuring praise. Toshiro felt a mixture of warm, tingling, numbness as he floated, completely relaxing between them.</p><p>Smiling softly at finally feeling completely whole and at peace, he drifted to sleep within two pairs of arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much to Hime for helping me iron out the rest of the relationships for this fic!!! I hope you love your Dom!Renji!!!!</p><p>Also, shout out to everyone that is reviewing, seriously, they keep me going. This chapter was so long, I've been put behind schedule a bit. Hoping to get back on track! </p><p>Love, Nova</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Spanking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: Contains size difference, impact play, cock-warming, deepthroating, anal sex</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 7: Spanking</b>
</p><p>Toshiro opened his eyes to an expanse of sexy tattoos on an even sexier chest. Only half awake, he decided to trace what he could reach with his tongue, gently licking the sexy black ink near his mouth.</p><p>“Fuck, Toshiro,” a deep voice goaned from above him as a giggle was issued from behind him. “It’s only been twenty minutes…”</p><p>“Master has a lot of stamina,” Yukio’s voice said and Toshiro moaned happily as his submissive wrapped tighter around his back, feeling his half-hard cock against his ass. “I’ve got him, if that is acceptable Sir?”</p><p>Renji also chuckled, “I just think my age is just showing. I was a mid-twenty something myself once. But yes, Yukio, take care of your master, he seems to need more tiring out.”</p><p>Toshiro moaned at his words, saying, “Yes master, please…” </p><p>Renji’s eyes widened a bit, “You're still in subspace?”</p><p>“He wakes up like that sometimes,” Yukio informed, “Master is more submissive than dominant, I think it’s more natural for him to submit, especially waking up between us like this… It probably triggered it again, if he wasn’t already still in that frame of mind.” As Yukio spoke he was lightly petting down Toshiro’s firm body, gently positioning him so that he half-straddled Renji’s thigh beneath the sheets. He dipped a finger into his now exposed entrance and both moaned as it easily slid in, Toshiro still slick from Renji’s release inside of him. </p><p>“Please master… I need… Ngh…”</p><p>“Yukio will give you what you need, pet,” Renji murmured, also petting down his side to grab his ass, holding him open as Yukio positioned himself and easily slid in till the hilt. </p><p>“Master,” Yukio groaned out, “Ngh, master feels so good…”</p><p>“Yukio…” Toshiro gasped out, bucking into Renji’s thigh and moaning at the friction as he slid against him. </p><p>“Fuck that’s hot,” Renji groaned, “Be a good boy Yukio, make your master come against me, don’t come until he does.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Yukio responded with a groan, thrusting into his master’s tight heat and finding a pace that he knew Toshiro loved.</p><p>Toshiro was still floating. He knew it was his beautiful submissive that was inside him, the feel of him familiar and comforting. But he was being held against Renji’s large, muscled body, allowed to rub against him in such an embarrassingly lewd manner, encouraged even by the large hand on his ass, that he found himself floating deeper into his subspace, completely letting go.</p><p>Yukio’s pace increased as he felt Toshiro completely relax around him, a feeling he’d never really felt before. Toshiro had always tried to keep a bit of his control whenever he was inside of him but with Renji here… He had entirely released himself into their care. It would have made Yukio a bit anxious himself were Renji’s dark eyes not darting between them, smiling encouragingly as he spoke softly to them both, “That’s right, you’re both so beautiful, you’re such a good boy Yukio, taking care of your master. That’s right Toshiro, I’m here, I’ve got you, we both do, Yukio feels good, doesn’t he? Isn’t he doing a good job, Toshiro?”</p><p>“Yesss,” Toshiro hissed out, moaning brokenly as Yukio thrust a bit harder into him at the praise, “So good, Yukio, I’m so close…”</p><p>“Master…” Yukio groaned out, barely holding off his own orgasm between the feel of Toshiro around him and the words of encouragement from both Renji and his master. He may be the one servicing his master, but Renji’s amazing voice and dominating tone as he gently instructed him to move faster, to thrust in harder into his master, had Yukio dipping into his own subspace, his emerald eyes glassing over.</p><p>“That’s right Yukio, just a bit faster… Good, just like that, keep going, such a good boy, making your master feel so good… You two are so hot like this, so beautiful… Are you going to come for him Toshiro? He’s doing such a good job…”</p><p>“Yes…” Toshiro gasped, his hips grounding desperately into Renji’s thigh, “Master… Yukio…”</p><p>Toshiro shuddered as he released against Renji's thigh, Renji petting him lightly through it, murmuring, “Good Toshiro, that’s right… Yukio, you can come now…”</p><p>Yukio gave a keening whimper as his hips stuttered and he was finally allowed to release himself deep inside his master, Toshiro clenching down on him had him moaning brokenly as he tightly gripped his slim hips and shuddered against his toned back. </p><p>“Alright, Toshiro, your Yukio needs you, he did a good job, yes?”</p><p>“Yes,” Toshiro agreed, his breath still labored, “So good…”</p><p>“Yukio, let Toshiro lie on his back.”</p><p>Yukio groaned, pulling out of his master and shifting over slightly so Toshiro had enough room to do such a thing.</p><p>“Good boy. Now, lay on your back Toshiro, Yukio needs you…”</p><p>Toshiro whimpered, clutching at Renji for a moment before Renji smiled down at him, gently stroking his side, “I’m not going anywhere, your Yukio needs you…”</p><p>“Master…” Yukio’s small voice murmured and Toshiro instantly shifted onto his back, Yukio’s smaller form clinging to his side and in his arms almost instantly, nuzzling into his neck and kissing along his soft skin. Toshiro relaxed at the comforting, familiar feeling, and smiled at Renji as he wrapped both his arms around the two smaller men.</p><p>“Two beautiful submissives…” Renji sighed out, looking between the two in his arms, “You aren’t going to make this an easy decision, are you?”</p><p>“You could always let Shuhei decide…” Yukio murmured, cuddling deeper into his master, utterly content and happy.</p><p>Renji chuckled, “Shuhei would say yes in a heartbeat, I can already tell. He’s wanted another partner for a while that shares his impact play kink, and Toshiro clearly does. You as well, if I recall?”</p><p>“Yes,” Yukio murmured, “Not the tools like Shuhei and master, but open-hand I enjoy… especially spanking…”</p><p>“We’ll have to do that later,” Toshiro said softly, his teal eyes clearing a bit as he focused on Yukio in his arms, slowly coming out of subspace.</p><p>“Really master?” Yukio asked, his emerald eyes wide and a smile on his lips.</p><p>“Of course,” Toshiro assured him, running his fingers through the soft blonde hair. He looked up at Renji, “I’d feel better about it with you here though.”</p><p>Renji chuckled, kissing the soft white hair, “I can stay, Shuhei thought something like this might happen if we clicked well and he’s expecting it. I’ll still need to text him though so he knows for sure.”</p><p>“And Byakuya?”</p><p>“Bya doesn’t want to be asked all the time about such things, just informed of anyone we play with, and I got his permission to play with the two of you before agreeing to this. He’s not in the scene full time, his family and company responsibilities take up a lot of his time. We’re a bit of an escape for him, away from all that. He’s with us purely because he wants to be.”</p><p>“I see…” Toshiro murmured.</p><p>“Don’t you live with him though?” Yukio asked.</p><p>“Byakuya has quite a few properties, we live together in one of them though, that’s true enough. Shuhei has his own tattoo business where he mostly just does commissions through word of mouth and I work as a chef but neither of us makes a ton of money. So Byakuya offered to have us live at his estate. Ichigo and Grimmjow live there too, actually, and there’s <em> still </em> unused rooms. The place is massive. We tried to offer Bya rent but he wouldn’t hear of it, said family doesn’t pay to live at the estate…”</p><p>He blushed a bit when he said the last part, Toshiro and Yukio both smiling softly at him. </p><p>“Anyway,” Renji continued, “If this does end up working out, I wouldn’t be surprised if he offers his home to the both of you as well. He seems distant but he’s all soft and family-centered under that front he always puts up. He says he doesn’t like partners having to live apart.”</p><p>Toshiro frowned, “I haven’t even met Byakuya… And the lease on my apartment isn’t up for a few months yet…”</p><p>Renji kissed his hair again, saying, “I didn’t mean right away, we’re still getting to know each other. Take all the time you need to decide. I just wanted to let you know that it’s likely Byakuya will request it, if we do enter into a permanent contract. He’s humorously traditional about some things, even living the lifestyle that we do.”</p><p>“Master,” Yukio murmured, “Shower?”</p><p>Toshiro smiled fondly at his submissive, “You alright to do that now love?”</p><p>“Yes master, may I please clean you and Sir?”</p><p>“May need to do that one at a time here…” Renji said with a laugh, “That ensuite isn’t that large. You go on, I’ll text Shuhei then join you. That alright, Toshiro?”</p><p>Toshiro nodded, recognizing that he was out of subspace, his mind back into his usual mindframe when taking care of Yukio’s needs.</p><p>“Yes Renji, I’m good. I should thank you though, I’ve never been able to relax into my sub role so completely… It was amazing.”</p><p>“You’re a treasure, Toshiro,” Renji said, kissing his hair lightly again, “Anyone would be lucky to be your dom. The pleasure was all mine. And Yukio here has always been a perfect submissive. I'm very glad he found you, the two of you are truly beautiful together, and it's clear from how happy he is now how well you care for him. I know he preferred not sharing a Master with anyone, otherwise I may have offered a contact with him before. You're alright sharing Toshiro this way though?”</p><p>“Master is still only my master, even if he has other play partners or a master of his own,” Yukio answered easily, kissing Toshiro's bare shoulder before sitting up, the sheet pooling around his waist and exposing his lightly toned chest. </p><p>“And Yukio is the only person I've ever wanted to be master to,” Toshiro murmured, lightly petting Yukio’s abs and causing him to giggle at the touch. “It's a role I hadn't even considered for myself, before meeting him. And now I can't imagine my life without him…”</p><p>“Master…” Yukio murmured, his face flushed with happiness and no small amount of pride. </p><p>Renji reached over and ruffled the soft blonde hair, “You two really are good for each other, I'm happy for you kid. Now go get your master cleaned up. And put some clothes on, you're both far too gorgeous and distracting like this.”</p><p>Yukio giggled again before taking Toshiro's hand and pulling him out of bed with him, “Yes sir, come master, let me clean you up.”</p><p>“Actual cleaning you two!” Renji called after them, smiling at the laughter that answered him. </p><p>Yukio ran the water as Toshiro admired his beautiful submissive, smiling gently as Yukio pulled him in and thoroughly cleaned his body. Toshiro was privately amused that Yukio was indeed sticking to cleaning them, none of his usual teasing touches were present as he washed Toshiro’s smooth skin and thick winter white hair. Toshiro plucked the lofa out of his grasp before he could start using it on himself, causing Yukio to hum in contentment as Toshiro cleaned him in return.</p><p>“You two almost done?” Renji’s voice questioned from the door they had left ajar. </p><p>“Yes,” the both answered together, immediately laughing as Toshiro rinsed out Yukio’s fine blonde hair. </p><p>“Yukio,” Toshiro murmured into his ear causing his submissive to hum and slightly shiver, “Would you mind if I wash Renji? I…” Toshiro fell silent, not really sure how to explain this desire to his partner and not wanting to deny him something he had requested to do.</p><p>“I understand master,” Yukio whispered back, turning around and kissing him gently. “You see him as your master, don’t you? You want to do things for him, take care of his needs.”</p><p>“Yes,” Toshiro breathed out, relieved. Of course Yukio understood. He felt the same way - about him. “Could you order us a late lunch? Whatever Renji wants, I don’t care.”</p><p>“As long as it’s not spicy,” Yukio smirked, causing Toshiro to laugh lightly again.</p><p>“You know me well, love.”</p><p>Yukio stepped out, grabbing the towel Renji handed to him, saying, “Master would like to clean you sir, and wants to know your preference for a late lunch. I’ll order it.”</p><p>Renji smiled broadly, “You know I’m not picky Yukio, pizza is fine. Get two, I’ll pay. My wallet is in my pants, go ahead and use my card. You know what I want, put whatever Toshiro likes on the second one - as long as you like the same?”</p><p>Yukio nodded, “I’ll eat some from both. Master doesn’t like spicy food, but I enjoy it sometimes. And you always want jalapenos on yours.”</p><p>“Good boy,” Renji said, patting his head, causing Yukio to smile up at him. Yukio quickly left after that, presumably to find his clothes and call the near-by pizza place, and Renji joined Toshiro in the shower. “So, you want to help me get clean?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Toshiro admitted, a blush across his cheeks. He had no idea why he felt embarrassed after what they’d already done. But this felt more… intimate, somehow. He tugged at the fabric of the sudsy lofa in his hands as he stared at Renji’s incredibly sexy body, watching as the water traveled down the hard lines of his muscles, eyes tracing over every visible tattoo.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Renji softly encouraged, grasping his wrist lightly and bringing it to his chest. Toshiro’s blush darkened even further but he complied, thoroughly scrubbing every inch of skin, careful around his more sensitive areas. </p><p>“You really do see me as a master to you, already, don’t you?” Renji asked him quietly as he worked.</p><p>“Yes,” Toshiro admitted, the honest answer pulled from him before he’d had a chance to become embarrassed by it.</p><p>“I talked to Shuhei, he called just after I had texted. He wants to meet you himself, but he’s excited about the idea. I honestly don’t think I could turn you down…” Renji’s large hand caught Toshiro’s chin, looking him in the eyes as he said, “You’re beautiful Toshiro. I meant it. Anyone would be lucky to have you, especially in this way, serving me so attentively…”</p><p>“Master…” Toshiro whispered, lost in those dark eyes, his own fluttering closed as Renji bent to gently kiss him. Toshiro dropped the lofa, his hands coming to clutch at those broad shoulders as Renji leisurely kissed him, the water running down his back, some of it splashing over his shoulder to run down Renji’s hard chest. </p><p>“So sweet…” Renji whispered against him, “My sweet boy… Would you wash my hair?”</p><p>Toshiro’s face was impossibly flush, his chest full of fluttering butterflies and his heart ached. He was already falling hard for this man, he could tell… He’d never been good at guarding his heart. “Of course, master,” Toshiro answered, his mind mostly blank within a light subspace, only really focused on taking care of the man in front of him, of pleasing him, of being an immediate cause for every smile.</p><p>Renji turned and sunk down on his knees for him so that Toshiro wouldn’t need to try and reach the top of his head in the slick shower. He took his time, sudsing each silky crimson strand before washing it out, his fingers gently combing through as the water carried away the shampoo and then conditioner. He was a bit lost in his task, his mind not thinking about anything else, completely clear. It was… so freeing, this state, and Renji’s quiet sounds of appreciation as he massaged his scalp made a gentle feeling of warmth and simple accomplishment settle inside of him. </p><p>Toshiro realized - he didn’t want another master. He wanted <em> this man </em> to be his master. Renji was fierce and strong but also so naturally loving and gentle, he already found himself trusting him. And he was so good with Yukio, the two long-time friends and play-partners. </p><p>“I would move…” Toshiro whispered, his eyes widening as he said it, half-hoping Renji hadn’t heard.</p><p>Of course he did though, he was paying close attention to the submissive at his back, enjoying the feeling of him so attentively and gently washing his long hair. It was a pain, really, but these moments made keeping it this length worth it. That and Shuhei would be very cross with him if he cut it, he loved taking care of his long hair, something Renji was pleased that it seemed Toshiro did as well. </p><p>Renji turned his head, looking up into Toshiro’s eyes, easily seeming the slight anxiety there. He stood up, bringing him into his arms and keeping his expressive teal eyes locked with his own dark ones. “You would move?”</p><p>Toshiro was shaking slightly, not really understanding why he was becoming so anxious. He just… He really didn’t want to push anything too fast with this man, to mess this up somehow and here he had said…</p><p>Had admitted to being willing to move in with him… </p><p>What was wrong with him? They had just met a few hours ago, regardless of how long this man had been in his thoughts and dreams since that first night…</p><p>Regardless of how much more wonderful he was than he could have possibly imagined… </p><p>How amazing he was with Yukio… </p><p>How perfect he seemed to fit and interact with them both…</p><p>Toshiro’s shaking increased as his thoughts began to pile up inside him and Renji started petting down his back, attempting to soothe him, his voice soft but authoritative as he said, “It’s alright Toshiro, you didn’t say anything wrong. If anything, that makes me really happy, that you would consider moving to live with Shu and I. I’m sure you think you’ve stepped over some imaginary line of intimacy here - worried about moving too fast - but it’s okay. You’re not going to scare me off by being honest and saying what you think and feel. It’s okay, really, calm down sweetness…”</p><p>“You mean it?” Toshiro asked, his voice smaller than he’d ever remembered it being. Where the hell had his confidence gone? He had no idea why this man affected him so much but his opinion of him mattered in a way he’d never experienced before. Did Yukio feel like this too? Towards him? He vowed to always make sure his submissive knew exactly how much he appreciated each one of his thoughts and actions, because this, this low-level anxiety was the furthest thing from pleasant. </p><p>“Of course,” Renji said, kissing his hair and turning off the shower. “Now, let’s get dry, I’m sure Yukio is waiting for us. And hey,” he paused, capturing Toshiro in another kiss that had him melting against him, his trembling subsiding, “I mean it. Anything you say, anything you do, as long as you’re being honest, I will never think less of you, or not want you. Look at you, Toshiro - you’re beautiful, inside and out. You’d have to be blind not to see that. And I’m definitely not. I see you, so clearly, and you’re amazing.”</p><p>Toshiro was back to blushing, allowing Renji to dry him with a fluffy towel and then grabbing the other one to dry him as well, a small smile on his face as he did so. He was again feeling warm and relaxed, far better after Renji’s assurances and he felt like he could be more open with him without fear of the other judging him. He supposed that it was only a good thing, that he would be willing to move, when the time came. It meant that he really felt like they would work, something that would be necessary if they contracted. </p><p>He thought about Yukio, how supportive he was and how willing to give him time he had been, but he had never been under the illusion that living with him wasn’t something he wanted. Yukio had been pretty clear, even from that first night. Maybe it was that easy for a submissive when they finally found a person that they wanted to be their dominant? Toshiro didn’t feel compelled to be with Renji all the time, he was just certain that he <em> could </em> live with him and be happy. That they both would be, Yukio and himself. </p><p>Yukio had seemed pretty certain as well, concerning him… He didn’t care where he lived, as long as he was with Toshiro. And Toshiro was just beginning to realize that home wasn’t really a place so much as it was… people. Yukio was already home to him. He simply realized while he was spending such close, intimate time with Renji, that the other was also quickly becoming a part of that feeling of home in his heart, that he was beginning to trust him and care about him. It was disorienting, if he was honest, to feel such a thing for someone so quickly, but again… Yukio had been the same way with him… </p><p>“You alright, Toshiro?” Renji questioned gently, pulling him from his thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah,” Toshiro said, still a bit dazed by his thoughts but overall simply warm and happy. “I just… I think I’m just beginning to understand Yukio a bit better…”</p><p>“Because of tapping into your submissive side?”</p><p>“Yes, I didn’t realize how strongly it influenced your feelings towards…” Toshiro stopped his statement, realizing what he was about to say and blushing. </p><p>“Towards the person you see as your master?” Renji asked, smiling encouragingly at him.</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>Renji chuckled, “Don’t feel self-conscious, it’s flattering, really. Shuhei was the same. He’s usually such a cool, collected person but around me, he was a bit of a mess at first. It was adorable, really. He barely gets flustered anymore, I’ve missed this a bit. And I already told you that I don’t think I could refuse you if you want to contract with me, assuming Shuhei and Byakuya give their permission for me to do so, and Yukio of course. Just know that your feelings you have towards the person you view as your master are perfectly natural to have, as odd or as strong as they may seem to you, especially so fast. I’m the first person you’ve seen this way?”</p><p>“Perhaps the second…” Toshiro admitted, “Although it wasn’t nearly as strong for my ex. I think I wanted him to be that for me but he just… He really wasn’t into <em> anything </em>like this. And I didn’t know what I was wanting or needing back then, I could never have put it into words. But I was always really sensitive to how he viewed me, so I think there had to be a little bit of this with him. It’s far stronger with you though…” Toshiro quietly admitted the last part, tensing slightly as Renji pulled him into a hug and then relaxed again as he felt the now familiar kiss upon his hair.</p><p>“Thank you Toshiro, for being honest with me. I know this is new to you and that it isn’t easy. Now, go find our clothes, we need some cool-off time before your scene with Yukio if you still want to do that later tonight, and I’m not going to remotely cool-off with you showing this much beautiful skin.” Renji’s tone dipped low towards the end and Toshiro found himself a bit torn between kissing him again and actually complying, but the thought of Yukio waiting on them won out and he settled for placing a quick kiss to his chest before pulling away and exiting the room. </p><p>“Yukio, can you bring Renji his clothes?” Toshiro asked, finding his own and starting to dress.</p><p>“Yes master,” Yukio said with a smile, doing so and returning quickly as Toshiro began to button up his usual dress shirt. </p><p>“Master…” Yukio said, his voice a bit tentative. Toshiro paused, giving him his full attention and waiting for him to continue. “Leave it open?”</p><p>Toshiro smiled, undoing the two buttons he had managed to button, “Better?”</p><p>“Yes!” Yukio grinned, stepping up to him and cuddling into his chest. “How was your time with Renji? You two were in there for a little while…”</p><p>Toshiro ran his fingers through Yukio’s hair, noting that it was nearly dry, although his hair was so fine it usually dried quickly. “Renji has quite a bit of hair to wash,” Toshiro quipped causing Yukio to giggle. “But yes, I… I don’t think I’ve quite felt that way before… Like…”</p><p>Toshiro fell silent, trying to put it into words, and after a few moments Yukio suggested, “Light - you felt like all the weight you usually carry was lifted off of you, like you were lighter than you’ve ever felt before, and warm - so warm inside, but a bit nervous that you’d say or do something wrong.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Toshiro breathed out, nuzzling into his hair, “That’s exactly right. Is that how you feel?”</p><p>“All the time, at least, at first. I’m not nervous anymore, usually. Only sometimes, when I request something I’m not sure of the answer to, but I trust you and know that you’d never hurt me or dismiss me, so that feeling is very slight. Mostly now I just feel the warmth, and the lightness.”</p><p>Toshiro smiled, “I’m glad. I’m so honored to be your master Yukio, especially now that I understand a bit more how that feels from your side.” Toshiro lifted his face and gently kissed him. “Love you.”</p><p>“I love you, master, so much,” Yukio whispered, his expression content and happy, “I’m so glad you were able to connect with Renji. He’s a good dominant, I know he’ll take care of you.”</p><p>“I take it that you wouldn’t mind if I contracted with him then?”</p><p>“Of course not, I think he’s perfect for you. And I’ve always found Renji both incredibly sexy and kind.”</p><p>“And if we had to move, to make this work?”</p><p>“My home is wherever you are master, the place doesn’t matter to me.”</p><p>Toshiro smiled again, kissing his forehead and holding him so that Yukio could nuzzle into his chest and place a kiss just over his heart.</p><p>“You two couldn’t be more sexy and adorable, could you?” Renji asked, finding them like that in the main room. </p><p>Toshiro was half tempted to stick out his tongue in a fit of silliness at the remark but controlled himself, instead asking, “Should we go downstairs for a while? I don’t think Starrk would mind us using a booth while the club’s closed if we pick up after ourselves.”</p><p>Yukio giggled a bit, “Starrk wouldn’t mind us <em> serving </em> ourselves at the bar as long as we wrote down what we took and paid the tab later.”</p><p>Toshiro blinked. “Are you serious?”</p><p>“Ran does it all the time,” Yukio said with a small laugh.</p><p>“Of course she does…” Toshiro said with a sigh. </p><p>The trio spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out in the club, Yukio playing some music at a much lower than normal volume so they would easily talk. Toshiro shared as much as he could about his business without breaking any contract-confidentialities and Renji talked a bit about where he worked and about Shuhei’s business. Apparently it was Shuhei that had done all the tattoos on his body and each one actually meant something between the two of them. They had been together now for ten years.</p><p>“Shuhei was Yukio’s age when we met, and I was only a year older. We hit it off immediately, like finding a long-lost best friend. I was already contracted with Byakuya at the time and knew a bit of what I was doing. Shuhei was so green, he was adorable, and a bit difficult to get to open up and be honest about what he was feeling all the time and what he wanted - especially the impact play. It took him forever to admit to that kink and it’s his biggest one. We’ve come a long way since then.”</p><p>“I’m surprised you two never got married,” Yukio said, “You could, now.”</p><p>“It just never felt right to us, especially living so long together and being perfectly happy with our relationship. After so many years, it just felt like we already were. We don’t need some church or piece of paper to validate our relationship. But that’s just us. I’m sure Toshiro would say yes someday, if you asked him,” Renji said with a grin.</p><p>“I - that’s not -” Yukio stuttered, Toshiro pulling him into his side and kissing his hair.</p><p>“He’s just teasing you,” Toshiro said, sending a playful glare at Renji, “Besides, we all know I’d be the one asking you.”</p><p>“M-master…” Yukio mumbled, his cheeks burning.</p><p>“What, you’d say no?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Renji grinned, “Then you’d say yes?”</p><p>Yukio moaned, hiding his burning face in Toshiro’s chest. “Alright, he’s had enough,” Toshiro said with a smile, carding his fingers through the soft blonde hair.</p><p>Renji chuckled, “I was only teasing ya kid.”</p><p>Toshiro kissed Yukio's hair again and exchanged a glance with Renji, the older smiling as he understood what Toshiro meant when he didn’t agree with him.</p><p><em> He’d </em> been serious.</p><p>“Should I be saving a date?” Renji asked quietly.</p><p>Toshiro smiled, shaking his head. He wanted to have his own contract with a dominant before asking for Yukio’s hand, and he needed to be sure whoever that was would be encouraging about his and Yukio’s relationship but not feel excluded in any way by such a thing. He knew Renji wouldn’t, another reason he’d be such a great fit, but he wanted to have that settled before seriously asking Yukio to marry him. He just had a feeling it would put him more at ease to say yes if he didn’t feel like such a thing would get in the way of Toshiro finding his own master. Toshiro knew his partner well, and today he’d gotten his own dose of what it felt like from his side of things. Yukio wouldn’t deny him, would indeed be very happy, but he’d also have anxiety over it if Toshiro didn’t already have a contract with his own dominant, that was clear to him now. </p><p>Renji now knew though, and he clearly supported them. That’s all Toshiro really needed to know to be even more sure about him. “Is Shuhei free to come over at all today?” Toshiro asked. He was curious to meet Renji’s other submissive - if he could really count himself as one yet.</p><p>“Not today, he has a client until fairly late, getting a sleeve done. But he’d probably be able to come tomorrow? Am I staying the night?”</p><p>“I’d like that,” Toshiro said with a blush. </p><p>Yukio turned to face him as well, “If you can, I’m sure that’d make master very happy. He’ll be a bit delicate, mood-wise, for a while as he’s relatively new to exploring his submissive side. I’m sure it would help if you sayed a bit longer, and meeting Shuhei would as well.”</p><p>“Of course, like I said, we discussed this possibility. We knew Toshiro was relatively inexperienced as a sub, and your first experience, especially, tends to affect you for a while. Your session will help him level as it’s sure to put him solidly back into domspace, but from what I’ve seen he doesn’t occupy that frame of mind for long, usually only when he’s interacting with you. It’s a bit amazing actually. I’m a switch myself, but I’m usually in my dominant role, and that comes more naturally. I really only slip into subspace around Bya. But Toshiro seems the exact opposite, at least when I’m around.”</p><p>“You’re not wrong,” Yukio said, “Like we said before, master is more submissive than dominant. Other than with me, he’s a bit of a natural submissive. He’s just never had anyone actually willing to be his dominant that he would accept to take on that role.”</p><p>“I’ll stay,” Renji stated, and Toshiro felt himself relax a bit at the clear decision. “And I’ll ask Shu to come over when he can tomorrow. Sound good?”</p><p>The two agreed, chatting lightly between the three of them. Eventually it got close to the time when the club was due to open and they returned upstairs, Yukio positively buzzing with excitement.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re up to this?” Renji asked Toshiro once they were back in the room.</p><p>“Yes, I am. Thank you for asking,” Toshiro assured. He wasn’t the least bit annoyed, he understood why Renji was asking. But he was firmly in domspace and Yukio was already falling into a light subspace in anticipation alone, his vibrant emerald eyes hazing slightly and taking the pose he always took when he was simply waiting to be instructed, a small smile on his face.</p><p>“Yukio prefers being taken over the knee and properly spanked,” Renji said softly to him, the low voice so near his ear causing Toshiro to shiver. Toshiro walked over to the couch along the side of the room, seating himself on the center cushion, and calling over to Yukio, “Come here love, and remove your clothes.”</p><p>“Yes master,” Yukio responded immediately, deftly removing his clothing and standing before Toshiro.</p><p>“I never quite get over how gorgeous you are…” Toshiro murmured, Renji humming in agreement. Yukio blushed but gave a small smile. “Come here, lay across my lap.”</p><p>Yukio immediately complied, supporting himself slightly on his forearms, his lower abs resting on Toshiro’s lap, his half-hard cock pressing into his still-clothed thigh and groaning at the pressure. Toshiro caressed his back, ass, and thighs, petting him the same way Renji had done to him earlier.</p><p>“Good Toshiro,” Renji said, kneeling on the floor next to them. “Now, you remember your scene? Give plenty of time between each hit. Avoid his bones, aim for places that are going to take the impact well. Yukio’s body is fairly small, there’s not as many places on him that will receive this well, but his ass and upper thighs will work. Start lighter rather than harder, and increase as you go, being sure to watch him carefully. His body will tell you when he’s at his limit, but we’ll use the color system just in case. Like this - Yukio, color.”</p><p>“Green, sir,” Yukio responded immediately.</p><p>“Good boy,” Renji said with a smile, Yukio giving a low moan at the praise and squirmy slightly under Toshiro’s gentle touch. </p><p>“He’s ready when you are, Toshiro,” Renji said, “You’ll do fine, just listen to his body.”</p><p>Toshiro nodded at Renji, calming his breathing a bit as he focused on Yukio. “Ready?” Toshiro asked him softly.</p><p>Yukio squirmed a bit more before stilling, his voice strained a bit with anticipation as he answered, “Yes master, please master…”</p><p>Toshiro rubbed his ass more firmly, deciding where and how to hit him so that he wouldn't <em> actually </em> hurt him. Yukio’s hips were so narrow, the bone close to the surface because he really didn’t have an inch of fat on him. He decided to spank him on the lower part of his ass, raising his hand and bringing it down firmly.</p><p>Yukio groaned at the impact, his breath hitching as he said, “I can handle more master, please, harder…”</p><p>Toshiro smiled slightly in affection, hitting the other ass check a good deal harder.</p><p>“Ahhh…” Yukio yelped, shaking as Toshiro lightly caressed where he’d just hit him. “Yes master… Want more…” Yukio moaned out, bucking up against his hand a bit and Toshiro was glad to feel he’d only gotten harder against his thigh. </p><p>He started spanking him with about that same force, allowing him to rest between each impact and caressing the reddened skin to soothe it. “Color?” Toshiro asked, although he was fairly certain of the answer.</p><p>“Green, master, want more…”</p><p>“Damn but I’d forgotten how much he actually enjoys this, I wish Shu were here to see you, you’re so sexy like this, Yukio,” Renji praised.</p><p>Yukio gasped out, “Thank you sir,” just before Toshiro spanked him again, his statement ending in a loud groan. </p><p>“Toshiro, how are you doing?” Renji asked him gently. “Impact play can be difficult to administer for a dom, especially on someone they love and care about so much.”</p><p>Toshiro thought about it, running his hands lightly over Yukio’s reddened skin, before he gave his answer, “I can see how that could be true, but I think, because <em> I </em> love this so much, I understand that this isn’t really hurting him, that it feels good. So I’m alright, his reactions are definitely getting me worked up though…”</p><p>Renji chuckled, “I know what you mean…”</p><p>“Mnnn… Master, sir, I want…”</p><p>“Yes love?” Toshiro asked, spanking him again and causing Yukio to moan out loudly, seemingly forgetting for a moment what he’d been saying.</p><p>“Yukio, you wanted something?” Toshiro prompted, grinning down at his small, shaking body spread out over his lap.</p><p>“Want… Want to feel you and sir, master, want to serve you both… Like you did, earlier…”</p><p>“You want me to take you to the chair?” Toshiro asked, his bright teal eyes looking over at the chair Renji had positioned him in earlier for his own session.</p><p>“Yes master, please master…”</p><p>“Do you want me or Renji inside you?”</p><p>“You,” Yukio groaned out, “Need you master…”</p><p>“I bet you want Renji in your mouth…”</p><p>“Yesssss…” Yukio hissed out as Toshiro spanked him one last time. </p><p>“Renji?”</p><p>“I’m not going to say no to a request like that, look at him.”</p><p>“Fair point. Can you help me with him?”</p><p>Renji grinned, gently turning Yukio over and picking him up bridal-style, careful to avoid holding him where Toshiro had been spanking him. </p><p>“It’s been a while since you’ve tried holding your position on this, do you remember how?” Renji asked, setting him on his knees on the chair. </p><p>“Yes sir, I remember,” Yukio said, immediately taking his position.</p><p>“I’m impressed,” Renji said, only very lightly correcting, “You’ve got a good memory.”</p><p>“Or you’re just difficult to forget,” Toshiro said with a smile, causing Renji to chuckle.</p><p>“Color?” Toshiro asked again as he came behind him.</p><p>“Green, master,” Yukio responded, his body quivering as Toshiro ran a hand down his back and massaged his ass lightly.</p><p>“You always do love cock warming… Renji, go ahead and give him what he wants. Yukio, I just want you to keep him warm until I’m done preparing you, alright?”</p><p>“Yes, master,” Yukio responded immediately, moaning as Renji removed his clothing and kneeled on the other chair, his height allowing for his cock to be accessible over the armrest. Yukio needed to lean down more than the proper position really allowed, but Toshiro figured it was fine as he wasn’t planning on impacting his back anyway. </p><p>Renji groaned as Yukio gently took him into his mouth, not fully hard yet so he managed to fit. Toshiro had honestly had some doubts, Yukio was tiny in comparison, but he loved his mouth full and managed to take him. Cock-warming was relaxing to his little submissive, and he clearly had a bit of an oral fixation, which Toshiro loved. His lips felt so good wrapped around him, even when they were just lazily lying in bed as he pet his soft blonde hair and down his skin… Toshiro shook those thoughts away, focusing on preparing him.</p><p>Yukio kept as still as he was able, only squirming slightly as Toshiro prepared him, moaning whenever he brushed past his prostate and causing Renji’s breath to hitch from the vibrations delivered directly to his cock. Toshiro finished preparing him, smacking him on his ass once more and causing Yukio to start trembling again, Toshiro immediately asking, “Color?”</p><p>Yukio had to release Renji from his mouth to respond, “Green, master, please… N-need you.”</p><p>Toshiro quickly undressed and lubed himself to sink into him, thrusting gently until he was completely seated within him, Yukio moaning out brokenly as he did so. Toshiro smacked the other side of his ass and Yukio cried out, his whole body trembling. “Color?”</p><p>“G-green, you feel so good, master…”</p><p>“I won’t keep hitting you with Renji in your mouth. If you’d rather have Renji, go ahead and take him back in.”</p><p>Toshiro smiled as Yukio immediately closed his lips back over Renji, just as he knew he would. Yukio may enjoy spanking, but he loved being filled more. </p><p>“You can do what you want with your mouth now, love,” Toshiro said before beginning to thrust inside of him, groaning low as he did so. “You feel so good, love, so good.”</p><p>“Fuck yes he does,” Renji hissed out, Yukio clearly doing more now than simply holding him inside his mouth now that he had permission. Toshiro watched, a bit fascinated, as Yukio managed to still take all of Renji’s large cock. </p><p>"Damn that's impressive, no one can just take all of me like you do… Such a good boy, you love my cock down your throat, don't you?" Renji groaned, his voice rough with pleasure, Yukio moaning his answer around him. </p><p>Toshiro started panting, the pleasure getting to him, and from the expressions Renji was making and the <em> sounds </em> coming from Yukio, neither one was far behind. Toshiro reached down to hold Yukio at the base of his cock, saying, “Don’t come until Renji does, love, I’ll help you.” Yukio whimpered at the instruction but Toshiro knew he’d rather have it this way, that he enjoyed a bit of orgasm denial and would want Renji to finish in his mouth.</p><p>Toshiro kept a smooth but hard pace, hitting his prostate with each thrust, causing tears to form from those glassy emerald eyes. Yukio swallowed around Renji, those tearful eyes staring up at him, seeing <em> through </em> him, and Renji lost it at the sight, releasing down his throat as Yukio swallowed him down. </p><p>Toshiro continued to fuck him until Renji recovered, his hand immediately changing from constricting to pumping his cock, thrusting in harder and saying, “Come for me Yukio.”</p><p>Yukio nearly screamed, the sound muffled by Renji’s cock in his mouth that he had yet to release, and he shook from the force of his own orgasm. Toshiro moaned at the feeling of him constricting around him and felt his own release pulled from him, Yukio’s body milking every drop he had to offer.</p><p>Toshiro reached forward, brushing at his jaw and prompting him to release Renji from his mouth, his sweet submissive whining a bit like he’d had a favorite toy taken from him. Toshiro also gently removed himself, Renji taking Yukio into his arms and bringing the trembling submissive to the bed, Toshiro sliding in before him as Renji deposited him in his arms. </p><p>“Hmmm, that was lovely,” Toshiro praised, “You're such a good boy Yukio, color.”</p><p>“Green… Master…” Yukio said tiredly, utterly blissed out and a smile on his face as he cuddled into his hold, kissing his chest that he was resting against. </p><p>Toshiro chuckled, “Renji, do you mind getting a washcloth? I don’t think he’s going to be fit for the shower the rest of the night, he’s barely still awake.”</p><p>Renji grinned, returning immediately with a washcloth and a couple glasses of water. He then proceeded to clean them up a bit while Toshiro managed to coax Yukio into drinking a bit of water, having some himself before Renji took the glass from him, setting it aside, clicking off the lights, and slipping into bed on his other side. He wrapped around Toshiro, causing him to blush and sigh contentedly, kissing him on his hair. </p><p>“Night Toshiro, Yukio,” Renji said softly.</p><p>“Night,” both responded, Yukio’s response far more breathy and sleep-ridden, causing Toshiro and Renji to smile at each other.</p><p>Toshiro felt utterly relaxed and at peace between them, nuzzling into Yukio’s hair and feeling Renji’s solid body against his side, a long leg entwined with his own. He loved cuddling, not that he would admit it, he didn’t need people thinking he was even <em> more </em> adorable. But he did. And either Renji did as well or he simply <em> knew. </em> </p><p>Either way, Toshiro couldn’t help thinking…</p><p>This felt <em> right. </em></p><p>All that was left was seeing if Shuhei thought so as well… </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Size Difference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: Contains size difference, voyeurism, exhibitionism, self-prep, fingering, anal sex, deep-throating, orgasm denial, overstimulation, partner swap, service top, submission/dominance</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 8: Size Difference</b>
</p><p>Toshiro grumbled as the sound of a ringtone brought him into wakefulness. He didn’t recognize it, belonging to neither him nor Yukio, and so he wasn’t surprised to feel Renji leave the bed. Toshiro turned on his side, cuddling more into Yukio’s warmth, breathing in his scent and nuzzling his soft golden hair. Yukio hummed contentedly, placing a kiss on his bare chest.</p><p>The pressure of a kiss upon his own hair had Toshiro blinking open vivid teal eyes, focusing on Renji as he also kissed Yukio’s hair, causing the younger to give another hum. He stood up, smiling, and said, “I really hate to disrupt you two but Shu’s at the front door with breakfast and I’m going to let him in. So if you want to be clothed before he arrives, this is your warning. You still wanted him to come over, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Toshiro said, his voice rough with sleep, “Thank you, Renji.” </p><p>Renji nodded, leaving the room. Toshiro’s eyes followed him - he had only put on his jeans, the tattoos on his back looking delicious and waking him up more than the prospect of food.</p><p>He looked back down at Yukio still snuggled into him after Renji had disappeared out the door, smiling at his relaxed breath - he’d already fallen back to sleep. “Come on love, we need to get dressed.”</p><p>“Better this way,” Yukio mumbled, “And Shu won’t care.”</p><p>Toshiro shook his head, <em> “I </em>care, remember I’ve never met Shuhei before.”</p><p>“Fine…” Yukio sighed, “But, leave your shirt open?” he asked, emerald eyes finally opening and giving him a pleading look. </p><p>Toshiro laughed, “Sure cutie, now hurry up, they won’t be long.”</p><p>Toshiro had just managed to pull on said shirt when there was a knock at the door. He smiled, grateful Renji hadn’t just opened it on them. He glanced over at Yukio, Tripp pants in place and pulling on his overly-long sweater. His golden hair was a bit mussed but straightened easily as he ran his fingers through it. Toshiro envied his fine, straight hair a bit. His own was impossible to lay flat, the white spikes only looking more odd if he attempted to tame them. Yukio looked up, his bright emerald eyes catching his expression and grinned at him, quickly walking over to him and running his hands through Toshiro’s hair. Toshiro smiled at the action. Yukio loved his hair, so he supposed he couldn’t be too annoyed with it.</p><p>Toshiro caught his hands before he withdrew them, kissing the back of each one while gazing into those beautiful emerald eyes, Yukio blushing but smiling softly at the action. They didn’t need to say anything, Toshiro knew why Yukio had done it, and Yukio knew that this was Toshiro thanking him and telling him that he appreciated the action - and, more importantly, the sentiment behind it.</p><p>“Ready, master?” Yukio asked quietly. </p><p>Toshiro nodded, “Go on and get the door, love.”</p><p>Yukio leaned in quickly, kissing his still bare chest as he had left the button-up open, before grinning and walking quickly to the door, Toshiro’s quiet laughter following him. </p><p>Yukio pulled it open, “Shuhei! Thank you so much for coming! And you brought breakfast!”</p><p>Shuhei chuckled, “It’s just donuts, and some bottles of juice. I wasn’t sure what you both liked, thought this was pretty safe.”</p><p>Yukio’s eyes lit up as he relieved Shuhei of his bags, “Toshiro! Donuts! And they’re Shipley’s too!!!”</p><p>Toshiro shook his head, “Make sure you let everyone take what they want before you eat the rest.”</p><p>“Yes, master,” Yukio chirped, “Come on then, grab what you want!” Yukio called over, opening the box like it was Christmas morning, bouncing slightly in excitement.</p><p>“I thought I remembered Yukio loving donuts,” Shuhei said with a grin, grabbing a couple with a napkin as Renji followed suit. Toshiro grabbed a couple powdered sugar, leaving seven assorted donuts in the box. Toshiro said, “No more than four of those…” to Yukio, who pouted a bit but smiled again as he plucked out four, immediately stuffing one in his mouth.</p><p>Toshiro sighed, although he was still smiling. Yukio acted a bit childish at times but he knew the other hadn't had much of a real childhood and enjoyed acting this way occasionally, especially over certain things - like eating donuts for breakfast. It was actually nice to see him relaxed enough with Renji and Shuhei to act this way, rather than his normal shy and reserved nature. If anything, it only gave Toshiro more confidence that this would be a good fit for the two of them.</p><p>They all sat next to him around the table, Toshiro holding out his hand to Shuhei, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Toshiro Hitsugaya.”</p><p>“Shuhei Hisagi,” Shuhei responded, shaking his hand with a smirk, “Ren seemed pretty sure about you over the phone.” Shuhei withdrew his hand, his grey eyes unashamedly looking Toshiro over, “You’re definitely gorgeous, he was right about that.” </p><p>Toshiro blinked, blushing, glancing over at Renji. Renji held up his hands, “What was I supposed to do? Lie? I told you already Toshiro, you’re beautiful.”</p><p>“He’s right, master,” Yukio agreed with a smile, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek before returning to his beloved donuts. </p><p>“I’m not nearly as sexy as Shuhei though…” Toshiro said quietly, his teal eyes sweeping over the older man. Shuhei was wearing a fishnet shirt, not unlike the one he wore the first night he’d seen him, and tight black jeans that hugged every curve of his ass and legs. He wasn’t as built as Renji but his muscles were far more defined than Toshiro’s. Toshiro had definition, but he didn’t work out to build up muscle, his strength coming from practicing kendo and yoga. Yukio’s muscles were even more lean, mainly coming from his hobbies of dancing and parkour. </p><p>He found himself with a lapful of Yukio and an insistent kiss that took his breath away, his hands finding his narrow hips and clutching at his submissive. Those gorgeous emerald eyes were slightly narrowed at him when he finally broke the kiss and looked at him. A hand on his cheek tilted his head to the side, teal eyes widening as Renji kissed him just as deeply, and more slowly, causing him to groan into his mouth and clutch at Yukio even more tightly, his submissive leaning in to press butterfly kisses to his exposed chest. </p><p>Renji released him, Toshiro’s eyes hazy and feeling thoroughly aroused between the two of them. “It’s not a competition,” Renji murmured, “and you’re beautiful.”</p><p>“Thank you for the compliment though,” Shuhei said, his voice far closer to him than before, causing him to turn his head. Shuhei was on his other side, grinning down at the three of them. “Renji’s right, you’re beautiful. And I’m feeling slightly left out here…” He murmured, leaning down, his hand lightly cupping his jaw. His thumb traced Toshiro’s lips, pressing on the bottom lip slightly, causing Toshiro to open his mouth with a whimper. </p><p>Dark grey eyes darted between his eyes and mouth, carefully gaging his expression as he leaned closer, and Toshiro could tell that the other would back off at the slightest indication that Toshiro didn’t want him to kiss him. But he <em> did - </em> so much. Not only was Shuhei amazingly sexy but he wanted to know - needed to know - if he also felt as <em> right </em> as Renji did. He allowed his teal eyes to flutter closed as he felt Shuhei’s breath ghost across his lips, leaning into him and meeting him that final distance.</p><p>Shuhei was… gentle… and utterly patient. He simply pressed against him until Toshiro growled slightly, opening his own mouth and sucking at his lower lip. Shuhei gave the barest whimper as he parted his lips for him, Toshiro deepening the kiss immediately and mapping out his mouth, lightly caressing Shuhei’s tongue until it began to play with his own. Toshiro was rapidly reminded that, despite his confident words, Shuhei was a submissive through and through. </p><p>Toshiro removed one hand from Yukio’s hips, raising it to allow his fingers to grip into the back of Shuhei’s hair, just as spikey as his own but shorter, and jet black in color. He pulled slightly, causing a full moan to spill from the older man into his mouth. Shuhei seemed to revel in that slight bit of pain and Toshiro pulled a bit more, causing their kiss to break and taking in the half-lidded grey eyes as Shuhei panted slightly. </p><p>“Still feel left out?” Toshiro whispered, the expression on his face a bit mischievous. He’d never kissed someone so naturally submissive before - even Yukio would play with him a bit for dominance when they kissed, even if he knew he’d never win without someone like Renji bringing out Toshiro’s submissive side. Shuhei had no fight in him, only surrender, and he remembered back to what Renji had said before.</p><p>Renji was likely the only master Shuhei had ever had, and Renji had trained him himself. Toshiro loved that Yukio would occasionally act up and push his limits but he could instantly tell that such a thing simply wasn’t in Shuhei’s nature. He was so utterly calm and gave in to Toshiro as soon as he took the lead. In the short time that he’d known the other, he had only seen quiet confidence and peace - there was none of the anxiety that showed in Yukio’s eyes occasionally or even in his own. Shuhei was perfectly content with his role and who he was - as well as sure about his relationship with Renji. He wasn’t looking at the other for reassurance or guidance and Toshiro realized that it wasn’t that he didn’t care, it was that he <em> knew </em> his partner so well - to the point where he didn’t <em> need </em> to ask permission or seek reassurance. </p><p>That was what ten years of trust looked like; their relationship was truly amazing to Toshiro. Shuhei barely knew anything about Toshiro and yet he’d instantly submitted to him, all because Renji said he could trust him, that he’d be a good fit. </p><p>That was all he needed. </p><p>Was it really that simple?</p><p>Toshiro knew that if Renji had asked the same of him, he’d still be anxious, have reservations, but then they didn’t have ten years worth of trust between them - they barely had a day, really. Yukio though… Yukio had asked him to trust his judgement, had arranged this weekend with Renji, and Toshiro hadn’t been unsure about that. </p><p>So maybe it was that simple. </p><p>Toshiro trusted Yukio completely and thus didn’t have any reservations about submitting to Renji when Yukio said he could trust him. Shuhei trusted Renji in the same way - if not, perhaps, even more - and so he also was completely willing to submit to Toshiro on his partner’s word alone. Toshiro was starting to get it a bit, how trust really was the cornerstone of all these relationships, what each was comfortable doing with who, and how it could flow between, leaning on their partner when their own level of familiarity was low.</p><p>“A bit,” Shuhei murmured, his voice deep, “From what Ren relayed, I missed quite a lot yesterday. Although he failed to mention how capable of a switch you were. I thought you were only dominant towards Yukio.”</p><p>Toshiro released his hair, leaning back in his chair and tugging Yukio to lean fully against his chest, his chin resting atop his soft blonde hair as Yukio cuddled into him. He was fully hard between the three unique, consuming kisses and Yukio’s attention to his chest, but he needed to calm down as he really wanted to actually get to know Shuhei a bit better. Yukio seemed to understand immediately, stilling on his lap and simply leaning against him. Toshiro ran a hand down his back before grabbing Yukio’s single, unfinished donut and handed it to him, the emerald eyes lighting up as he took it and hummed happily as he ate, quietly saying, “Thank you, master,” as he finished and rested his head on Toshiro’s shoulder.</p><p>“I am Yukio’s master and he’s the only submissive that I am willing to contract with. However, that doesn’t mean that I am entirely unwilling to <em> play </em> with another submissive, in either role. I think it likely that we would do scenes together or even just generally be together on occasion should I contract with Renji. He is, afterall, your master too.”</p><p>Shuhei nodded, slipping into Yukio’s abandoned seat next to him. “I have much the same relationship with Ichigo. I don’t mind Ren taking on another contracted submissive, so long as they aren’t 24/7 TPE and they also enjoy impact play.”</p><p>“Yukio is a 24/7 TPE submissive but I, as his master, obviously am not. And my impact play kink is a great deal of the reason I’m here now…”</p><p>“How so?” Shuhei asked, his expression only showing curiosity.</p><p>“Let’s just say… It wasn’t my ex’s idea of… <em> normal.” </em></p><p>Yukio pressed a kiss into his neck and Toshiro rubbed his hands down his back, more to comfort himself, to feel his submissive’s body huddled into him, than anything else. Yukio was the first person to make his impact kink <em> okay, </em> to tell him it didn’t make him a freak, that he enjoyed it too and that there wasn’t anything wrong with him enjoying pain with pleasure. </p><p>Shuhei sighed, “I’ve heard that happens more than anyone admits. I got lucky with Ren - I realize most people aren’t so fortunate. I’m really sorry you had to go through that. At least you’re here now.”</p><p>“I’m alright,” Toshiro said, smiling a bit, “Afterall, it brought me Yukio, so I can’t feel too upset by those events anymore. I’d rather be here with Yukio than in a passionless relationship with him, just going through the motions because I didn’t know there was any other way to be in a relationship.”</p><p>“It still took me forever to get you to admit to the impact play kink though,” Renji said with a grin.</p><p>“Yes, well, I was young and I didn’t want to do anything to lose you… You were my entire world Ren. Honestly, you still are, I just know I couldn’t get rid of you at this point even if I wanted to.”</p><p>“Damn right!” Renji laughed, Shuhei chuckling a bit with him and Toshiro smiled at them both. </p><p>“So, what are your other kinks?” Toshiro asked, “I’m still figuring mine out - yesterday was really my first real scene as a submissive. Renji says Ichigo doesn’t count and before that Starrk only did what he needed to in order to train me properly.”</p><p>“I can imagine, Starrk was always a bit lazy, how he keeps up with that many submissives is beyond me” Shuhei mused.</p><p>“He has us do a lot of the work,” Yukio admitted, “having us prepare ourselves while he watches, having us ride him… I don’t think I realized it until I was with Toshiro just how little real effort he actually put in. His voice is so smooth and utterly commanding though… He could practically talk you into coming without even touching you. I’m certain he’s done that a few times with the girls. Oh, and he commands them how to play with each other quite a bit too.”</p><p>Renji shook his head, “Always wondered how he was able to keep up with three younger submissives like that. I guess he doesn’t, just has you tire yourselves out,” he concluded with a laugh, “Good for him.”</p><p>“Master is very hands-on,” Yukio said with a smile. </p><p>Toshiro lightly spanked his ass, causing Yukio to groan, saying, “Even if I were Starrk’s age there’s no way I could keep my hands off of you.”</p><p>“Here-here!” Renji exclaimed, holding his bottle of juice up as if in a toast. Shuhei followed suit and so did Toshiro, grinning as he reached forward for his own juice, cheersing with the other two. </p><p>“To not being able to resist Yukio,” Shuhei said with a chuckle.</p><p>“An impossible task, indeed,” Toshiro said seriously, drinking as Yukio hid his face in his neck, groaning out, “Guys, that’s embarrassing.”</p><p>They spoke lightly like that for some time, Shuhei describing his kinks and giving some of the humorous stories of how Renji and he figured them out together. Toshiro was a bit keen to try them all himself, if he was honest. Shuhei may not be a switch but their kinks seemed to be very similar - at least, Toshiro thought they were. He wouldn’t know for sure until he tried, imagination could only get one so far and reality could be quite different. </p><p>Renji seemed to share Toshiro’s hard limits so that worked out well. Shuhei was actually a bit fascinated by blood play but had never done it himself - Renji refused to do such a thing to a partner and Shuhei didn’t have that level of trust with anyone else. He mused though that it was probably for the best, that he likely wouldn’t actually enjoy being in that much pain, that it was more of a fantasy thing. He liked the imagery more than anything. Shuhei was an artist at heart - he had several sketch books. Some he allowed others to look through for tattoo ideas but most he kept fairly private - only Renji and Ichigo having seen those drawings. </p><p>“Do you draw people?” Toshiro asked. He wasn’t great at drawing but he really liked viewing the art of others.</p><p>“Yeah, I actually do commissions occasionally as well for people in the community. Bondage is the most popular. I rarely draw them live though, usually I take several photos and then draw from those - the length of time it takes me to complete a commission wouldn’t be feasible for live drawing. I only use film though, nothing digital, and I give the person that I photograph their pictures as well as the negatives when I’m done - oh, and I develop the film myself.”</p><p>“That sounds like a lot of work…” Toshiro said, impressed.</p><p>“Well, I’m paid well for those, and the other person’s privacy is important to me. No one wants those kinds of images online anywhere - careers have been ruined for far less. Very few people outside of the community really understand it and jump to the worst possible conclusions. So I make sure none of my work ever gets close to a digital form that can be uploaded online. </p><p>“What they do with their images after I hand them over is up to them but nothing has ever been leaked online from my end. I don’t even advertise. Anyone that commissions my art or a tattoo work has done so through recommendation only, coming to the house to do consultations in person and look at samples of my work, and I prefer it that way. Living with Byakuya has freed me to run my business the way I want to, the way I’m comfortable with, and I’m really grateful to him for that. And the way he so obviously cares for Ren, of course.”</p><p>“Oh? Renji hasn’t spoken much of Byakuya…” Toshiro said, leadingly.</p><p>Shuhei laughed a bit, “I can’t imagine he would. Byakuya prefers his privacy and Ren respects that. But they’ve been together since Ren was still in his last year of highschool and have only grown more insufferably in love throughout the years,” Shuhei teased.</p><p>“Hey, we are not insufferable about it…” Renji said indignantly. </p><p>“So, does that mean you were together before becoming a part of the community?” Toshiro asked. “If you were in your last year of highschool, you had to be eighteen at the oldest…”</p><p>“I was actually seventeen when we started dating - in secret of course. Met him over the summer after I managed to sneak into an 18+ club. Bya was twenty at the time. I lied, of course, about my age. Bya’s gorgeous, that hasn’t changed, and I was turning eighteen by the end of that month anyway.” Renji laughed a bit as he continued, “Came clean on my eighteenth birthday though. He was angry with me, of course, but he conceded he never would have given me a chance if he knew I was technically still underage. It was hard enough to convince him at all, his family is a nightmare.”</p><p>“Are they really that unsupportive? Of Byakuya dating a man, I presume…”</p><p>“Yeah. Ya see, Bya’s the head of his family now, and back then he was just beginning to take over that position. They all insisted he get married and have an <em> heir. </em> Can’t really do that with a male partner…”</p><p>“Still, sounds archaic.”</p><p>“It is. Anyway, Bya had a childhood friend that died young of a disease, I don’t think they ever really figured out what it was. She was overworked and overstressed, taking care of her younger sister on her own. Her name was Hisana, and she was only nineteen when she died. Rukia, her younger sister, didn’t have any other family. Bya adopted her before she could be placed into the system and before anyone in his family could step in and stop him. He also made <em> her </em> his heir. So there wasn’t a reason anymore for him to <em> produce </em> an heir. </p><p>“We’ve been together fifteen years now and I <em> still </em> haven’t met anyone in his family other than Rukia. She’s practically my sister too, by the way. She lived with us until she started traveling the world and doing philanthropy for the family. Byakuya has an amazing business mind but Rukia is far more personable and is a better <em> face </em> for their family anyway. I’ve heard that the elders in the family are finally happy with Bya’s decisions but it took a long time for that to be true. They still want to keep his personal life out of the tabloids and none of us really want to be that kind of famous anyway. It means we don’t really go out for dates but when Bya’s home he’s also all mine,” Renji said with a soft smile that made it very clear to Toshiro how he felt about the other.</p><p>“So how did you find the community then?” Toshiro asked.</p><p>“Bya trained me. He’d not had a contracted submissive before me and his own training had been done by several people he’d only had temporary contracts with. Honestly, finding Bya was the best thing that ever happened to me. I wasn’t on the best path back then, if using a fake ID to sneak into clubs wasn’t an indication. He even put me through culinary school after I started getting creative in the kitchen, said I clearly loved it and should be able to do something I enjoyed for work, that I’d go crazy with nothing to occupy my time. Or worse - find something entirely unproductive to do.” </p><p>Renji rolled his eyes and Shuhei chuckled, “Yeah, can’t imagine Byakuya respecting a partner for long that didn’t do something productive with their life. Man’s so rich, the next three generations of his family could probably live off the interest alone and live comfortably, but his pride would never allow him to not be productive."</p><p>“What about Ichigo? And… Grimmjow? They live with you too, right?”</p><p>“Grimmjow is Bya’s oldest friend, they went to high school together and got into the community together. His family disowned him though after he finally came out and Bya took him in. Kinda like adopting a stray cat, honestly, he just never left. He was depressed for a while there until Bya convinced him to join a nearby martial arts school and start taking classes. That’s how he met Ichigo, actually. Ichigo is nearly five years younger than Grimm but was one of the instructors.”</p><p>“I remember that!” Shuhei exclaimed, laughing, “He came home proclaiming he’d met the love of his life and kissed Bya in front of both of us for forcing him to go!”</p><p>“Yeah, I think it took a solid year to convince Ichigo of that though. And Ichigo refused to date any students, on top of it. So Gimmjow surpassed the entire class, became a blackbelt, and interviewed to become an instructor himself.”</p><p>“You’re joking,” Toshiro said with a small laugh.</p><p>“Not a bit. Grimmjow doesn’t take “no” very well, just makes him more determined. Somehow he makes that trait more endearing than annoying,” Renji said.</p><p>“It can still be pretty annoying,” Shuhei said with a sigh. </p><p>“Anyway,” Renji continued, “Ichigo was only instructing there as a college job anyway. He quit soon after and finally allowed Grimmjow to take him out. Eventually Grimmjow told him about the community and Ichigo became so passionate about bondage that he’s able to train others now - probably a hold over from when he was a martial arts instructor.”</p><p>“He is a very good teacher,” Toshiro agreed, “He made everything he showed me seem easy and make sense, even though I know it really isn’t. I couldn’t imagine learning that without a competent teacher.”</p><p>“Yeah, and Ichigo taught himself quite a lot of that too,” Renji said. “Shuhei was his guinea pig more often than any of the rest of us.”</p><p>“He knows what he’s doing, even with a new position or bind, I don’t mind him testing things out on me,” Shu said dismissively, “You and Grimm just don’t like being tied up.”</p><p>“What about Byakuya?”</p><p>“Bya will only very rarely consent to submitting to someone, and honestly I’ve only seen him do so to Grimm. And I have very little idea what they actually <em> do </em> for those sessions - neither of them talk about it afterward. But he does clear it with both me and Ichigo first, of course, so we know it happens. In any case, he doesn’t just let Ichigo tie him up when he wants to practice.”</p><p>“Well, at least both Yukio and I enjoy bondage, maybe we could give Shu a break,” Toshiro offered.</p><p>Shu smiled, “I’ll let Ichigo know. Be careful about opening that door though, he <em> will </em> take you up on the offer.”</p><p>“I don’t mind, Yukio?”</p><p>“You know I don’t mind, master,” Yukio said. Toshiro smiled. He didn’t even really look like he was still awake, sitting sideways across his lap with his head tucked under Toshiro’s chin, resting against his chest, his eyes closed and breathing calm. But Toshiro knew he was listening to everything and every once in a while he’d brush his fingers across his skin in a caress, humming too quiet for the others to really hear. This is what they usually did with their Sundays, simply spending the day cuddled up together. Usually Yukio had his PSP and Toshiro had a book, but their positions were the same. Toshiro kissed his hair and smiled as he felt Yukio’s gentle fingers ghost across his lower ribs.</p><p>“You said Ichigo finished school and quit as a martial arts instructor, what happened next?” Toshiro asked, picking up the aborted story. If he was going to potentially live with these people, he wanted to know more about them.</p><p>“Oh, well Ichigo is an author now, writing under a pen name. He was an English major. Grimmjow actually still instructs at the martial arts school, humorously enough,” Shuhei answered him. “Ichigo moved in… what was it, about three years ago?”</p><p>“That sounds about right,” Renji agreed.</p><p>“And we’ve become really close friends,” Shuhei said with a smile.</p><p>“Yukio said that you were the one taking care of Ichigo after his scene with Byakuya, the first night I saw you all.”</p><p>“Yeah, Ichigo sees me a bit like a partner, especially after all the times I’ve let him practice on me. We’re both submissive but we’ve got plenty of trust between us, enough that we can help each other with aftercare. Also, Grimm was backstage that night - he usually is when we know Bya won’t be able to stay with Ichigo. He’s not comfortable doing shows that are open for the general public though, prefers to do more private events if he participates. Not that he needs to, of course, we just all really like to give back to the community, since it’s important to us.”</p><p>They talked a bit more about the different types of events, about the differences between the one Toshiro had seen and more private ones. He was actually a bit curious about attending a more private party and after Yukio said he had enjoyed the few he’d been to, he found himself officially invited to the next one.</p><p>“I’ll text you the details,” Renji said, “And it’s at our place so you’ll get a good look at the house and property too.”</p><p>“Hmm, the last time I played with Renji by myself was at one of those,” Yukio said, not even opening his eyes at the comment.</p><p>“Oh,” Toshiro said with an affectionate smile, “Is that why you remember it so fondly?”</p><p>“Probably,” Yukio admitted, finally opening his eyes and leaning back slightly to make eye contact with Toshiro, gaging his expression, “I told you Renji was amazing as a dom, I wouldn’t have said that unless I knew for myself.”</p><p>Toshiro smiled, “I know, I’m not upset at all. I knew you’d played with others before, including Renji. How could such a thing upset me? And you’re right, Renji is amazing. And I bet you two were stunning to watch.”</p><p>“Would…” Yukio began to say before falling silent, biting at his bottom lip slightly before quickly releasing it under Toshiro’s gaze.</p><p>“Go on, ask whatever you want Yukio, I won’t think any less of you.”</p><p>“I know…” Yukio whispered, his expression relaxing into a soft smile as he leaned up and kissed Toshiro’s chin before he continued, “I just, I thought… The way you said that - would - would you <em> like </em> to watch us? I, I mean Renji and I - together…”</p><p>Toshiro leaned down, pressing his lips to the side of his hair as he thought, bright teal eyes catching deep brown as Renji smiled at the both of them. “I think I would… Seeing the man I want for my master taking care of my submissive… Yes, I think I’d like to see that very much… Shu?”</p><p>“My only request is that I get to play with <em> you, </em> Toshiro, if these two are going to put on a bit of a show for us.”</p><p>Toshiro nodded, smirking a bit, “That’s fine, as long as I can still watch the two of them.”</p><p>“Do I get a say in this?” Renji asked with a laugh. </p><p>“Are you opposed?” Toshiro asked at the same time as Shuhei stated, “Like you’d refuse Yukio.”</p><p>“Just because you’re both right doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be asked…” Renji pouted.</p><p>“Renji,” Toshiro said, gaining his attention while turning Yukio’s face to also look his way. “Would you please pleasure my submissive until he begs you to fill him with your large cock and then fuck him until he can’t speak properly anymore?”</p><p>Yukio’s face had turned more red with each word, his emerald eyes darkening slightly with lust and his expression becoming pleading. Yukio was difficult to resist normally but with that expression? Nearly impossible. Renji grinned sharply, “Oh, he won’t be able to speak properly far before I get to fucking him.”</p><p>“Please, yes sir,” Yukio whimpered. He turned back to Toshiro, kissing him so deeply it honestly took Toshiro a bit off guard, “Thank you, master,” he whispered against his lips, “I’ll put on a good show for you.”</p><p>“I know you will,” Toshiro said just as softly, lightly pushing him from his lap, “Now go on. Have fun.”</p><p>“Yes, master,” Yukio said with a grin before approaching Renji, stopping to stand relaxed in front of him, within arm’s reach. Renji stood up, pulling Yukio towards him until there was barely a centimeter between them, holding him by his chin and directing his emerald eyes to look up into his own dark mahogany. Toshiro’s own eyes widened a bit at the sheer difference in <em> size </em> between the two. Yukio was only five feet, barefooted as he currently was, and against Toshiro that put the top of his head around Toshiro’s eye level when they stood together. But against <em> Renji… </em> The top of Yukio’s head didn’t even reach his shoulders, and he was so rail thin that Renji’s larger hands could nearly wrap around his waist and touch. </p><p>Shuhei was only a couple inches shorter than Renji and he easily held Toshiro against his chest, wrapping his arms around him from behind after taking his hand and pulling him from his own chair. His chin rested comfortably atop his soft, spiky white hair and Toshiro blushed a bit at feeling the hard muscles of his chest and abs flush with his back. </p><p>“Shuhei,” Renji said, “Go get comfortable with Toshiro on the couch, I’ve got an idea…”</p><p>“Sure thing, Ren,” Shuhei responded with a grin, taking Toshiro’s hand, walking with him over to the side of the room and pulling him down to sit in his lap on the couch. “Now,” Shuhei spoke to him quietly as Toshiro watched Renji bring over the chair he’d been sitting on and place it a few feet in front of them, shivering as Shuhei’s low voice spoke directly into his ear, “What am I allowed to do?”</p><p>Toshiro turned his head to catch his eyes. Shuhei’s grey eyes were bright with a bit of excitement and his smile was playful. Toshiro smirked a bit as he gave his answer, “You can do anything you want, as long as it isn’t a hard limit, you don’t leave any marks on me that would be visible above the collar of my shirt, <em> and </em> you don’t disrupt my ability to watch.”</p><p>Shuhei chuckled, “That’s a lot of freedom, are you sure?”</p><p>“You’re an artist Shuhei,” Toshiro quipped, “I’m curious how creative you can be.” Shuhei’s grin was sharp after that statement but before he could respond Toshiro quickly questioned, “Now, what am <em> I </em> allowed to do?”</p><p>“No hard limits.”</p><p>Toshiro’s eyes widened a bit. “That’s it?”</p><p>“That’s it. I’m not one to stifle creativity either,” Shuhei echoed with a smirk. “Although I think Yukio will keep your attention for quite a while…”</p><p>His grey eyes were now focused over Toshiro’s shoulder and he turned just in time to see Renji whispering something into his ear, Yukio currently perched sideways on his lap. Yukio was blushing fiercely at whatever Renji had told him and nodding, his lower lip being abused between his own teeth. Toshiro had to resist the impulse to correct that habit, he didn’t like that he would do it without thinking whenever he was even slightly nervous, to the point that it would cause it to bleed. But Renji was playing his dom for this and Toshiro held his tongue, allowing the older man to handle it. </p><p>He smiled softly as Renji raised a hand, cupping Yukio’s face and pressing a thumb against that lower lip, causing him to release it and bite on his thumb instead. It was actually quite a hot image and Toshiro rapidly realized that he was going to need to take some mental notes from the more experienced dom, especially with how good he was with Yukio. Renji pressed down, causing Yukio to open his mouth wider, becoming even more flush and whimpering as he squirmed a bit in his lap. Toshiro couldn’t hear what Renji was saying but it was clearly a bit of a reprimand as Yukio nodded and he was immediately released.</p><p>Toshiro had been so focused on the other two that he jumped slightly when he felt Shuhei’s hands against his chest, leaning back against the couch and pushing Toshiro to relax against him, his head resting upon his right shoulder as Shuhei’s mouth found the side of Toshiro’s neck, lightly kissing and sending shivers along his skin. His hands didn’t remain idle, pressing against his chest and tracing his abs. Toshiro fully relaxed against him at the attention, humming into the sensation, allowing the other to gently explore the portions of his exposed body with his hands.</p><p>Yukio jumped off of Renji’s lap gracefully and walked over to grab his phone, Toshiro watching him curiously. He returned immediately and Toshiro could tell he was slightly nervous as he looked up something. He shyly glanced towards Renji again who nodded with an encouraging smile and Yukio pressed on the phone once more. Music started playing from it, the speaker clear as Toshiro had recently purchased him a new one - his old phone was just too sad and the poor thing needed to be retired - and Toshiro’s eyes widened as he recognized the synthesized bass/snare exchange of the beginning of the song. Not many knew how much Toshiro loved Nine Inch Nails. And no one knew what <em> this song </em> did to him.</p><p>Except Yukio.</p><p>His dark teal eyes, instantly filling with lust, caught emerald as Yukio leaned over to place his phone safely out of the way on the far side of the couch, Yukio smiling shyly and flushing as he caught his master’s expression. Toshiro’s quick mind rapidly understood just what Renji had asked Yukio to do and he wasn’t going to miss a second of it, as amazing as Shuhei’s hands felt on his skin. Toshiro hadn’t even thought to ask this of Yukio and he felt like an idiot for all of the missed opportunities. </p><p>Because he had already known… </p><p>Yukio could <em> dance. </em></p><p>
  <em> “You let me violate you…” </em>
</p><p>Yukio’s body started moving in such a rhythmically smooth way, perfectly in time with the dark sound of the track that even Shuhei paused to stare. He was still blushing but there was a level of confidence in his emerald eyes that Toshiro had only rarely seen. He could tell, Yukio knew exactly how to move and exactly what that was doing to the three watching him. </p><p>
  <em> “You let me desecrate you…” </em>
</p><p>He played with the hem of his long shirt as he moved, approaching Renji and lifting it slightly as Renji’s hand lifted instantly to touch his soft skin, so quickly it was as if his hand had acted on its own. </p><p>
  <em> “You let me penetrate you…” </em>
</p><p>Yukio turned raising his shirt higher as Renji’s hand smoothly slipped around him to grip the side of his thin waist, the lithe muscles of his stomach moving as he swayed.</p><p>
  <em> “You let me complicate you…” </em>
</p><p>Yukio slowly removed his shirt completely during the course of the bridge and Toshiro found his fingers clenching against Shuhei’s thighs tightly, wrapping around and under him to keep him from reaching out to Yukio himself. Because fuck it but Yukio was <em> his </em> and he knew what this song did to him. Holding himself back was torture. And by the smirk playing on Yukio’s sweet face the minx knew it. Emerald eyes held his own as he swayed, holding Renji’s hand against his hip with one hand and gesturing subtly for the other, Renji immediately complying and gripping both sides, his fingers spread over most of his thin stomach. </p><p>Toshiro’s eyes narrowed, feeling overwhelmingly possessive, and Yukio’s eyes only lit up more as he held his gaze. They both knew Yukio was just waiting on the chorus to fall into Renji’s lap, and it took every bit of will power Toshiro had to allow it. He kept reminding himself that he <em> wanted </em> this to happen, had <em> asked </em> for it, and Yukio was specifically doing this because he knew how much it would affect him. His eyes managed to flash to Renji’s and he relaxed slightly, Shuhei’s hands petting down his sides as well after feeling how tense he’d become. He <em> knew </em> Yukio was his and Renji clearly wasn’t a threat to that, watching Toshiro’s reaction more than what Yukio was doing. <em> How </em> he could watch anything other than Yukio while he danced, Toshiro had no idea, his eyes returning to emerald a half-heart-beat later.</p><p>And then the chorus dropped, Yukio spinning to straddle Renji as it did…</p><p>
  <em> “I wanna fuck you like an animal…” </em>
</p><p>Yukio’s arm strength really is what allowed him to move so provocatively upon Renji’s lap, his hands braced against his shoulders, because with the height of the chair in addition to Renji’s lap, his feet were barely able to touch the floor. He was seated on him fully, rolling his hips and his body to the music in a parody of riding him and Toshiro was torn between wanting to pull his submissive into his own lap and simply watch them for the rest of the night because the image was sexy as hell. </p><p>
  <em> “I wanna feel you from the inside…” </em>
</p><p>Both were shirtless - Renji having never put his on that morning - and the difference between their two physiques was almost jarring and yet undeniably beautiful. Yukio looked so frail in Renji’s hold, his large hands having slid down his hips slightly to hold his ass as he moved. Renji’s dark eyes were clearly only for Yukio in that moment and Toshiro could hardly be upset. What Yukio was doing was definitely nerve-wracking and he was glad that Renji focused on him immediately as soon as Yukio was looking at him. </p><p>
  <em> “I wanna fuck you like an animal…” </em>
</p><p>Yukio danced in Renji’s lap until the chorus was through, gracefully getting up and spreading Renji’s legs apart in front of him before spinning around. Yukio’s eyes caught Toshiro’s again as he bent over, as if allowing Renji to fuck him from behind. His ass was flush with Renji’s cock, the outline clearly visible through his tight jeans as Yukio ground into him. He was smiling, clearly having fun getting Renji so worked up and loving Toshiro’s eyes on him. </p><p>Seeing his expression Toshiro relaxed a bit further into Shuhei, happy that Yukio was having so much fun and feeling sexy enough to do this without looking apprehensive and nervous. His insecurities were adorable and endearing to him but Toshiro far preferred when he was comfortable enough to act like the sexy minx he could be - the one that had led him up to this very room the first night they’d met.</p><p>
  <em> “...You can have my everything…” </em>
</p><p>At Toshiro’s smile Yukio got fully onto his hands and knees and crawled over to the two on the couch, spreading both Toshiro’s and Shuhei’s legs to slither up between and mouth at Toshiro’s exposed chest. Toshiro’s eyes fluttered, Shuhei grasping his wrists before he could move to hold his sexy submissive against him. Yukio laved attention on each nipple, nipping them with his teeth lightly and causing Toshiro to groan loudly and arch into him, his head leaning further onto Shuhei’s shoulder. </p><p>
  <em> “Help me - you tear down my reason…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Help me - it's your sex I can smell…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Help me - you make me perfect… ” </em>
</p><p>A small hand threaded into his white hair and tilted his head back as Yukio fully stood, stealing a fast, <em> deep, </em> kiss that left Toshiro panting and slipping towards subspace. Yukio may not be a switch but when he was dancing he definitely had enough confidence to induce a light subspace in his master. Toshiro promised himself to remember that, groaning as Yukio left him with a brilliant smile and returned to Renji.</p><p>
  <em> “I wanna fuck you like an animal…” </em>
</p><p>He knelt in front of his still spread legs and Renji groaned at the sight of him tugging open the button and zip of his jeans with his teeth, his hands clasped behind his back in a classic submissive pose. When he succeeded Renji lifted his hips and slid down his own jeans, his large cock springing free as he hadn’t bothered to put on anything else. Yukio raised himself slightly to take the head into his mouth, Renji shuddering above him and his hands threading into the fine blonde hair, Yukio perfectly maintaining his pose as he smoothly deepthroated him down to the base.</p><p>All three moaned out at the sight and Renji’s hands tightened slightly, beginning to lightly fuck Yukio’s open mouth and relaxed throat. Toshiro was utterly amazed at how he did that - it took a lot of concentration for Toshiro to ignore his gag reflex but Yukio made it look effortless. And Renji’s size couldn’t have been easy to simply take like that. Toshiro couldn’t help picturing those confident, bright emerald eyes slowly glassing over as Renji’s hold and movements slipped him into his subspace. </p><p>The song ended at some point after that and Toshiro smiled at the following track. Yukio had to have done this on purpose…</p><p>
  <em> “I pick things up - I am a collector. And things, well things, they tend to accumulate. I have this net - it drags behind me… It picks up feelings for me to feed upon.” </em>
</p><p>Shuhei was becoming far more bold in what he was doing as well, his fingers slipping down to run along the top of his black trousers and lightly stroking Toshiro’s hard cock through the soft fabric. Toshiro groaned as his fingers deftly opened them and grabbed him through the fabric of his boxers but his eyes never left Yukio’s mouth getting gently fucked by Renji’s large cock. </p><p>
  <em> “There are times, plenty of times I wish I could let it go but they start to breathe and they start to grow inside me…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There are times, plenty of times, I wish I could let it go but they start to make me think things I don't wanna know…” </em>
</p><p>Shuhei’s hand slipped further beneath the fabric just as the chorus hit and Toshiro sucked in a breath at both the feeling and Renji’s expression as he connected the words Toshiro had known where coming to what Yukio was doing, almost laughing at the look of pure lust that overtook the other dom. </p><p>
  <em> “I'm trying to fit it all inside…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm trying to open my mouth wide…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm trying not to choke and swallow it all, swallow it all, swallow it all, swallow it all...” </em>
</p><p>Renji pulled Yukio off his cock, the action somehow looking both forceful and gentle, before lifting Yukio deftly over his shoulder, walking over to the bed quickly and tossing him so that he bounced slightly as he hit the mattress. The sound of the chains on his Tripp pants clinking together was clearly heard as a giggle erupting from his grinning face, his glassy emerald eyes showing nothing but pure mirth. “You fucking tease Yukio, you want my cock?” Renji asked, his voice deep and smooth, causing Toshiro to shiver and the question wasn’t even directed at him. </p><p>“Please, sir,” Yukio breathed out, “Yes, I want you to feel you fill me up…”</p><p>Renji didn’t immediately join him, however. Instead he gathered a couple items scattered about the room and tossed them to lightly impact the bed next to Yukio’s side.</p><p>“Prepare yourself, and make sure Toshiro and Shuhei can see.”</p><p>Yukio whimpered at the order, stripping quickly, his pants and boxers carelessly tossed off the side of the bed, the chains sounding loud as they hit the hard wooden floor. He grasped the items Renji had tossed, Toshiro identifying them as Yukio’s preferred toy when he prepared himself and a bottle of lube. He then balanced himself on his knees, lowering his head to rest on a pillow so his ass was on display in the air. What followed was the familiar sight of Yukio stretching himself out on his toy while the other three watched, Yukio gasping and moaning as he did so, his emerald eyes dark, dilated, and glazed, utterly within his subspace. As shy as he could be, Yukio loved putting on a show for others - it’s when he felt the most desired and sexy. </p><p>“I rarely was present when Yukio came over to play with Ren,” Shuhei murmured in his ear, “but I don’t think I’ll be missing many more.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Toshiro agreed, his breath labored by both the sight of his submissive preparing himself and Shuhei’s sure hand pumping his aching cock. “I’m so fucking lucky.”</p><p>His praise must have carried across the room because Yukio shuddered, gasping out, “Master…”</p><p>Toshiro smiled, saying, “You’re so sexy, love. I could watch you like that forever, watch you get yourself ready, watch your face as you fill yourself, as you become desperate because that toy isn’t enough, as you begin to beg for more…”</p><p>“Yesssssss, master, please master, want more, so much…”</p><p>“Renji, are you really going to let him suffer like that?” Toshiro asked with a grin, although his sentence was somewhat cut off by one of Shuhei’s wandering fingers managing to press against his entrance and trace around the outside.</p><p>“I don’t think Yukio is the only one wanting to get fucked…” Shuhei whispered into his ear.</p><p>“Are you offering?” Toshiro shot back with a smirk.</p><p>“Maybe…” Shuhei’s grey eyes were playful but Toshiro knew he was too submissive to go further than suggesting such a thing. Toshiro would need to <em> tell him </em> to fuck him if he actually wanted that to happen.</p><p>At this point, with Yukio whimpering and crying out as he fucked himself in front of them, with NIN playing filthy, dark music in the background, and with Renji slowly stroking himself as he lubed up his cock to finally give Yukio what he was begging for, Toshiro didn’t have the slightest problem with that.</p><p>“You will use lube and your fingers to prepare me,” Toshiro instructed lowly, the authority clear in his voice, “while I’m on my hands and knees on the couch here so we can still watch them. <em> I’ll </em> tell you when you can fuck me. Renji,” Toshiro called over, “Toss Shuhei the lube.”</p><p>Renji did so, commenting, “I don't know if you're sexier taking orders or giving them.”</p><p>Toshiro smirked, removing himself from Shuhei’s lap to fully take off his clothing. Shuhei stood as well, following suit and allowing Toshiro to settle himself comfortably on his knees, folding his arms and resting his upper body on the arm of the couch facing the bed, still easily able to watch the two gorgeous men as Renji reached for the toy inside Yukio and gently removed it. </p><p>“Renji,” Toshiro called over to him, although his eyes were focused on Yukio's desperate expression, “Take your time.”</p><p>Renji chuckled, “I plan to.”</p><p>Yukio whined a bit at the exchange but the sound quickly turned into a moan as Renji slowly began to penetrate him, his glassy emerald eyes still locked on Toshiro's as he was filled. Toshiro watched in awe and fascination as Renji sunk entirely into Yukio's small body, his beautiful submissive taking every inch without the slightest whisper of pain in his expression. If anything, he seemed to want Renji to take him faster, Renji having to hold his hips tightly to keep him from pressing back into him and sheathing himself too quickly. </p><p>Toshiro's eyes fluttered and became half-lidded as Shuhei’s slick finger entered him, moaning out at the feeling of being filled himself. He started to move, fucking himself on Shuhei’s finger and it felt amazing to him - he loved this feeling. But he also wanted more. </p><p>“Add another,” he instructed, groaning as Shuhei instantly complied and feeling a rush flow through him that he had done so without pause or question. Toshiro glanced over his shoulder behind him to see Shuhei’s dilated eyes, only a small ring of gray surrounding the blown pupils, and he groaned at the heated expression on the older man's face. </p><p>“You like me on my knees for you, don't you? You can't wait to sink inside me,” Toshiro stated, his voice husky and thick with his own desire because he desperately wanted that too. </p><p>“Yes sir,” Shuhei responded immediately, a slight whimper ending his sentence. </p><p>“Stretch me well Shuhei, I may enjoy pain but not that kind.”</p><p>Shuhei did groan then at the mention of their shared kink but he still dutifully responded, “Yes sir.”</p><p>His fingers began slowly stretching him and Toshiro's focus returned to the bed, groaning at the sight. Renji was holding Yukio down by the back of his neck with one hand, the other still tightly gripping a hip as he moved slowly in and out of him. Yukio was constantly keening and moaning and Toshiro noticed a cockring had been placed around his slowly leaking cock, preventing him from coming. Yukio’s expression was <em> wrecked, </em> his eyes completely unfocused, and although his eyes were still looking towards him, he clearly wasn't <em> seeing </em>anymore. </p><p>Renji looked gorgeous, sweating slightly at the effort of keeping such a slow, steady pace, his tattooed muscles flexing deliciously as he moved. His dark eyes glanced over and met teal, grinning as he gave Yukio a slightly harder thrust, causing him to cry out brokenly beneath him. Toshiro groaned out at the deliberate action, his voice rough as he said, “Damn it Renji, I want to feel you fuck me just like that. Yukio isn’t even here anymore, he’s so far gone into his subspace. You two look so damn hot like that…”</p><p>Renji chuckled a bit before stating, “Shuhei can fuck you just like this today, but don't worry, you'll be filled with my cock again beautiful, I don't think I could resist. Shuhei, if he can focus that much on speaking, I think he needs another finger.”</p><p>Toshiro groaned as Shuhei immediately complied, gasping out, “You taking over?”</p><p>“You look and sound like you could use some subspace time. Go ahead Toshiro, I'll instruct Shuhei for you. He knows how to listen to your body, how to serve you. Shuhei…”</p><p>“Yes Ren,” Shuhei responded to some unspoken command, flexing his fingers and deftly pressing against Toshiro's prostate, causing him to cry out and he felt himself relaxing completely under Shuhei’s hands, sliding towards his own subspace as he trusted Renji to watch over them and instruct Shuhei as he pleasured him. Very few words passed between the two long-time partners as Shuhei finished preparing him. Toshiro was whimpering himself, feeling as though he were warm and floating, no longer thinking as he was pulled completely into his own subspace.</p><p>Toshiro whined a bit as Shuhei’s fingers left him, feeling utterly empty and <em> needing </em> to be filled, crying out as he was picked up and brought over to the bed. Toshiro had obviously entirely missed that instruction from Renji, though he was sure the other dom must have given it. He didn’t complain a bit though as he was positioned to match Yukio on the bed beside him, his face turned towards his beautiful submissive’s, barely three inches between them as they exchanged labored breaths. Toshiro felt Shuhei’s hand grip the back of his neck and the other tightly hold his own hip and his whole body shuddered as he moaned brokenly.</p><p>Yukio whispered out, “Master…” at the sound, his emerald eyes still impossibly glassy but locked on his own.</p><p>“Yes Yukio,” Toshiro whispered back, “I’m here.”</p><p>Yukio shuddered, whining, “Please master, want to come…”</p><p>“I’ll let you come when your master does, Yukio,” Renji stated, thrusting a bit harder to accentuate the point. Yukio cried out again and nodded, tears leaking down his face and Toshiro brought up one of his hands to gently brush them away.</p><p>“Color, love,” Toshiro whispered, concerned at the sight of the tears.</p><p>“Green, master,” Yukio whispered back, “It just feels… It’s so much…”</p><p>“Shhhh, It’s okay, hold out a little longer.”</p><p>“Yes, master… Love you, master, so much,” Yukio whispered back, his voice breathy and strained as Renji continued to slowly fuck him.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful Yukio - incredible,” Toshiro said, “I’m so lucky… Love you…”</p><p>Toshiro’s reassurance was cut off with a groan of his own as Shuhei began to sink into him. His concern over Yukio had pulled him back from his subspace a bit but the feel of Shuhei’s cock sliding into him and the pressure on his neck and hip keeping him utterly still were sending him back under. Shuhei’s rough voice sent him further under, even though his words weren’t directed directly towards him, “He feels so good, Ren… Ngh, he’s so tight and he takes me so well…”</p><p>“He certainly does. You’re doing so well, Toshiro, you look stunning, submitting so beautifully… Shuhei feels good, doesn’t he? You want him to fill you, to fuck you like I’m fucking Yukio?”</p><p>“Yes,” Toshiro gasped out, “Please master, I - I need…” Toshiro groaned, quickly correcting himself, “Want to feel filled, to feel like Yukio…”</p><p>“Shuhei,” Renji murmured. That was all Toshiro heard, his own moan covering anything else the two exchanged as Shuhei settled and stilled, completely sheathed within him. He whimpered at the feel of a cock ring being placed on himself but accepted it without a fuss. After all, he had all but pleaded to be treated the same way Yukio was.</p><p>“Keep my pace,” Renji instructed lowly.</p><p>“Yes, Ren,” Shuhei responded immediately. Toshiro glanced as far behind him as he was able. He couldn’t see Shuhei properly and the pressure on his neck kept him from moving to do so, but he could see <em> Renji, </em> could see him slowly withdraw from Yukio and groaned as he felt Shuhei do the same to him before Renji smoothly thrust back in, Shuhei matching him perfectly. Toshiro cried out, eyes unfocusing as he was shoved entirely into subspace between the image of Renji fucking into Yukio and <em> feeling </em> it, as if he was also fucking <em> him. </em> Shuhei groaned as well, saying, “I… I can feel him relaxing completely Ren…”</p><p>“That’s it Toshiro, let go…” Renji praised, repeating his motion, Shuhei matching him, and Toshiro moaning brokenly, lost between seeing Renji filling Yukio and <em> feeling </em> himself being filled at the same time. It helped that Shuhei <em> felt </em> more similar to Renji inside of him than anything or anyone else had. He didn’t have quite the same girth that Renji had but he was just as long, easily hitting his prostate and sinking in deeper than Toshiro had experienced before <em> other </em> than Renji, so his muddled brain quickly started confusing the two.</p><p>“Master,” Toshiro breathed out, not really seeing anymore, only feeling, his mind fully convinced that it really was his master filling him. Renji picked up his pace slightly, Shuhei doing the same, and Toshiro was no longer really aware of the sounds he was making as he pleaded, “Please… Yes… Master… So good… Ngn… fill me, please… Need you… feel… Ahhh-”</p><p>Yukio’s voice had joined his own, although his words made less sense, and it was taking a lot of control for Renji not to lose it, having already been fucking Yukio for several minutes before Shuhei had even brought Toshiro over to the bed. Tears had begun leaking from Toshiro’s eyes as well as the pleasure built far higher than he ever remembered feeling <em> but he couldn’t release </em> - even though he <em> desperately </em> needed to. He began to whimper and gasp, “Please, master, please let me come… I - I can’t…”</p><p>Shuhei was hitting his prostate with each sure thrust and it was overwhelming to him. He’d never been kept on the edge so long outside of his own control, the experience entirely new and he was having a difficult time accepting it, starting to tense up again. His eyes clenched tight at the almost painful amount of pleasure and he began to shake as he whispered, brokenly, “Please… Please, master… Please…”</p><p>“Toshiro,” Renji’s voice cut through the haze of his mind and he keened at the address, trying and utterly failing to focus but he still registered the following word, “color.”</p><p>“Yellow,” he gasped out, because he really didn’t know how much longer he could take this feeling.</p><p>“Shuhei, remove the ring, let him come, you too - set your own pace, listen to his reactions.”</p><p>“Yes, Ren,” Shuhei responded, his voice strained as he stilled himself and gently released Toshiro from the ring before fucking him fast and hard. Toshiro didn’t even last through the fourth thrust before he nearly screamed he came so hard, otherwise untouched, his vision completely whiting out and he slumped, boneless and shaking. Shuhei had to wrap an arm around his waist to keep him in position as he thrust in twice more before he was groaning out his own release, Toshiro’s body clamping down impossibly tight around him. Toshiro whimpered at feeling Shuhei’s release inside of him, his body far more sensitive than he ever remembered being. He released a whine as Shuhei slipped from his shaking body and carefully laid him on the bed, moving him so he wasn’t lying in his own release. He couldn't help flinching at every careful touch, his body entirely overstimulated in a way he'd never felt before. </p><p>His vision was slowly coming back to him but his body continued to shake as Shuhei knelt next to him, lightly carding his fingers through his hair. Toshiro found himself thankful that he didn’t touch him more than that in this moment, his body still feeling like electricity was running through it, so sensitive that the lightest touches were almost painful. Yukio’s cry sharpened his vision even more, his submissive’s face so close to his own, and Toshiro couldn’t help but smile exhaustedly at Yukio’s utterly <em> wrecked </em> expression as he was <em> finally </em>allowed to come. His beautiful eyes were clenched tightly shut, his face impossibly flushed, and his mouth open as he tried to get more air through his cries, more tears slipping down his face to fall upon the sheet beneath him, the area slightly damp. </p><p>It took a lot of effort but Toshiro was able to will himself into extending a shaking hand towards him, his fingers threading through the fine blonde hair and lightly moving, his thumb wiping away the few tears that still escaped as he gently stroked his cheek. Yukio’s eyes slowly opened, impossibly glassy and bright with unshed tears and Toshiro smiled softly as he attempted to focus on him. “Master,” Yukio whispered before immediately shuddering and giving a quiet whimper as Renji groaned loudly and finally released inside him as well.</p><p>“You’re such a good boy Yukio,” Renji praised, “So fucking tight, you feel amazing, taking me so well - color.”</p><p>“Green,” Yukio whispered out.</p><p>“Toshiro,” Renji questioned, “Can you handle being touched right now? If I lay Yukio next to you?”</p><p>Toshiro closed his eyes for a moment, allowing his breathing to slow and his trembling to calm before saying, “Yes Renji, give him to me.” Even if he wasn’t completely back to normal, his Yukio needed him.</p><p>Yukio whined as Renji pulled out and lowered him next to Toshiro, Yukio immediately clutching at him and kissing him desperately, still shaking as he slowly came back to himself, his voice trembling between the kisses, “Love you - so much - master - thank you - so good - love you -”</p><p>Toshiro couldn’t help it, exhausted laughter escaping him before catching him in a proper kiss, silencing him for a minute as Yukio responded immediately, allowing Toshiro to languidly and slowly make out with him, the kiss familiar and comforting, helping to bring him back to himself.</p><p>“They are adorable, aren’t they?” Shuhei’s voice said from a bit further down the bed. Toshiro glanced the direction of his voice without breaking his kiss with Yukio, his arms slowly drawing him closer to his body as his over-sensitivity left him and he found himself needing to have his shaking submissive in his arms. Shuhei had moved to rest against Renji’s chest, his fingers playing with the long crimson hair as Renji slowly rubbed his back.</p><p>“So, can we keep ‘em?” Renji asked and Toshiro found himself both a bit flustered to be spoken about like some stray animal at the same time as he was desperately awaiting Shuhei’s answer.</p><p>“I haven’t had that much fun in a long time. Toshiro is wonderful and Yukio is amazing. Of course I want us to keep them.” Toshiro whimpered a bit at the answer, relief flooding through him, finaling pulling Yukio so that he was flush against him and closing his eyes. He continued to kiss him slowly and deeply as he listened in on the other two.</p><p>“You realize Byakuya will need to approve though,” Shuhei said.</p><p>“I’m sure Bya will get along really well with Toshiro, they’re actually a bit similar, despite the difference in appearance. And he’s done a couple scenes with Yukio himself, I know he likes him. Bya will probably insist on them moving in though…”</p><p>“He does tend to do that. They’d have time though - Ichigo didn’t move in for quite a while after starting to date Gimm.”</p><p>“Well, they were <em> actually dating </em> though - Ichigo didn’t start doing any kinky stuff until Grimm was sure enough about their relationship that he wouldn’t immediately run off on him without trying it out.”</p><p>“And now he’s practically an expert on bondage,” Shuhei laughed, “Grimm got really lucky with him.”</p><p>“We all did.”</p><p>Toshiro smiled as he gently pulled away, gazing into Yukio’s now clear emerald eyes as his submissive returned his smile. “And what do you think?” he whispered, his lips brushing Yukio’s as he spoke.</p><p>“I think this feels right. And I’ve never seen you so relaxed, master,” Yukio whispered back to him.</p><p>Toshiro gently kissed him again, conveying without words his agreement.</p><p>Because he was perfectly right.</p><p>He’d never felt more <em> whole. </em> He felt so completely cared for, both Renji and Shuhei fitting effortlessly with him and his precious Yukio. And he could tell how much allowing Renji to play with him had meant to his submissive, how completely comfortable he was with the older man. </p><p>How comfortable they <em> both </em>were.</p><p>And Shuhei was all heart, he could tell, and so <em> steady. </em> He definitely appreciated the other’s calm, easy nature. He had played his service top role perfectly; even as Toshiro fell into his own subspace, he had continued, effortlessly switching to be instructed by Renji. The two were so in sync, they barely had to communicate verbally for Shuhei to know what he wanted. </p><p>Toshiro loved when Yukio serviced him but other than the one time when Renji held him and gave Yukio instructions, he'd never slipped into subspace from Yukio fucking him. Shuhei had been able to completely convince his mind that <em> he </em>was in control, even if in reality Renji had been. And the prospect of sharing a scene with him, exploring their mutual impact play kink… He realized that he actually looked up to Shuhei quite a bit and felt honored that the other man seemed to like him so much.</p><p>He really wanted this to work. And it <em> could </em> work - <em> so </em> well.</p><p>Toshiro nuzzled Yukio’s soft hair, smiling as he felt his lips press gently against his chest and his breathing slow, his submissive not quite falling asleep but entirely sated and happy. After a few more minutes he'd be ready to shower and Toshiro was looking forward to gently washing him, Yukio completely content and pliant in his hands. </p><p>He realized as he gently stroked his back, it wasn't really a difficult decision - it was clear to him that this would be good for the both of them. He turned to Renji and Shuhei, smiling warmly as he asked… </p><p>“So, when do I meet Byakuya then?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Italicized lyrics from Closer and The Collector by Nine Inch Nails. </p><p>October is nearly over and this has been amazingly fun to write. I clearly couldn't keep up with my self-imposed schedule but that's alright - I also didn't plan on writing such long chapters lol. I can't believe how long this is already and we're only chapter 8/31. This is entirely planned out and I will continue this but will be also working on my other WIPs, so updates will now be far slower. Thank you sooooooooooo much for reading and especially everyone that leaves a review! Special shout out to Hime and Ashley, you two have been a huge support for this and this fic has become as much for you as a tribute to Grimm's work. </p><p>*hugs tightly*</p><p>Love, Nova</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>